


PCA

by master_of_duct_tape, TheWife101



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha Chris, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Collars, Cream Pie, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Leashes, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Public Hand Jobs, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, S&M, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Skirts, Spanking, Submission, Tears, Teasing, Texting, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWife101/pseuds/TheWife101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans the actor, and a newbie actor name Rachel have already acted together in a film, but they get to know one another sexually during a press conference tour.<br/>Chris initiates their sexual relationship by attempting to calm her press conference anxiety. He then leads her through a game of rapid S&M play.<br/>With each chapter, Chris attempts to reveal the true Rachel.</p>
<p>*** PLEASE FIND MORE OF MY CHRIS EVANS FANFIC AT www.TheWife101.WordPress.com ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Press Conference Anxiety

Rachel felt a warm hand on her arm, rubbing.

“You gonna be okay?” He spoke over her shoulder with his chin rested.

“I think so.”

“I know anxiety when I see it. Just breath. If you are loosing it, look at me, kay Rach?”

“Yeah. Thanks Chris.”

Chris smiled at her. She scanned the crowd of people.

_What am I doing here? They are all going to look at me. What if they ask me a question? I can’t do this. I can’t do this…_

“Listen, if you freeze up, look at me. Just talk to me as if it was just the two of us. You’ll be fine.”

They called Rachel’s name first. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the panel. She looked down, peered up once and waved to her side.

_Watch your feet and don’t fall…_

She took her seat at the skirted table and looked up at Chris as they called his name. He winked at her smiling. Then he stepped forward onto the stairs and started working the crowd.

_Jesus, he’s good. How the hell does he do this? I’m fucking shaking…_

Chris took the seat next to her and pulled his chair in. He kicked the skirt of the table around to push his rather large shoes under.  
He leaned over immediately and whispered in her ear.

“You’re beautiful. You’re fantastic. You’ll kick ass Rach. Relax.”

She slightly smiled and gave him an eye of nerves. He smiled at her.  
He was the only one that called her that. No one else ever did, except maybe her sister.

She looked out into the crowd for the second time. She scanned them at first, letting her nerves take over, and then started to breath and focus.  
They weren’t really looking at her. They were mostly looking at the whole panel in general. She felt a little relieved.  
Most of the questions were directed at Chris since he was the star of the film. Rachel was a newbie and was just glad to be a long for the ride.

She became more relaxed up on the panel the more she was up there, since she didn’t have to do much talking. And at this point, Chris was an old pro, and he was really tearing up the place. Questions were flying at him, and he answered with ease.

_He is such a cool guy. I can understand what the fuss is about. But he is also a goof. He likes to joke around, and flirt. He flirts a lot. Probably because he can. And why wouldn’t he? He is handsome enough to pretty much get any girl._

As Rachel thought about all this, she didn’t realize she was smiling at him.

She had been more nervous than ever about the press conference, but Chris seemed to understand completely. He seemed to be her saving grace about the whole thing. It was as though he was watching out for her. He was cute too… and his lips…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone calling her name.

“Rachel! Can you describe for us what its been like working with a cast and crew like this?”

And before she had a chance to answer, she had froze. Everyone was looking at her. Even Chris. She looked back at him and shook her head “no”, just slightly.

In a matter of seconds, his hand moved to her leg under the table. He smiled at her, nodded “yes” once, and closed his eyes. She took a deep breath. Her hand went on top of his on her thigh and her fingers went around his. She started to answer the question speaking directly to Chris, instead of the whole room.

“Yes of course. It’s been amazing. Everyone’s been so amazing and incredibly supportive.”

She kept her eyes on Chris as he opened his. He nodded slightly again and smiled for her to continue. Apparently she was doing okay.  
He squeezed her thigh under the table. She kept talking to him directly, imagining no one else there.

“I can’t explain to you how wonderful they’ve all been. I couldn’t have chosen a more perfect selection of people to work with on such a large scale for the first time. I feel blessed and thankful. It’s been a real treat.”

Chris’ smile grew. And then Rachel’s did as well. He squeezed her thigh again. And he looked away.

But his hand stayed on her leg.  
More questions were asked by the press, and more answers were given. But Chris’ hand didn’t move away.

Rachel was confused. She tapped her fingers on his. Nothing. So she squeezed. Nothing. So she took her fingers away. Maybe he just left them there for comfort?

And then his fingers dipped under her skirt.

Her eyes widened. She slowly looked his way.  
Rachel’s eyes widened so much she had to look down to hide her surprised look.  
She could see out of the corner of her eye that he was still looking forward. She bluntly turned to face him directly. He was smiling facing forward.

And then he moved his fingers again.  
This time they moved towards the inside of her thigh and slid down between her legs.

Her eyes widened even more as she stare at him. She couldn’t help but smile.

Her hands flew to his fingers squeezing them and holding them in place.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

She realized how ridiculous and outright her face would have looked. She closed her eyes and straightened her vision out to the crowd. She bit her lip and tried not to think about it. But how could she not!?

“Rachel! Who was the most influential person to work with on this film?”

She sighed a small laugh.  
She looked at Chris who was already looking at her with a smile and a raised eyebrow. She looked into the crowd. She knew she’d laugh otherwise.

“Ah…” another small laugh emerged. “Everyone, had my back. But Chris… is extremely comfortable in front of the cameras,”

She looked at him again, searching for words.

“…and I received many…”  
His fingers moved again, further between her legs. She squeezed her legs together and cleared her throat.

“…learning curves from him. I’m… thankful for that.”

She turned her eyes back to look at his gaze.

“Amongst other things.”

And she peered at him. While smiling, he dipped his fingers lower and even closer. Finally the end of his pointer finger graced the outside of her panties.  
She looked down immediately and smiled. Her hands gripped the fingers she had a hold of.

_How does this feel good? I should be terrified right now. How the fuck am I laughing?_

His fingers graced her again. It was so naughty, he was doing it in front of everyone, and anyone could see. Or at least tell something was happening.

She let her legs fall loose and he immediately moved his fingers to her panties. He rubbed her and she moved her hands away. Still looking down, she opened her eyes to see his arm up her skirt with it moving slightly. Her hips instinctively moved, wanting more.

_Jesus Christ._

She closed her eyes and let him play. She took her thumb and raised it to her mouth. She bit down on her nail and enjoyed him even more. He pushed the tip of a finger harder until he was between her lips.

_Oh my God. I’m soaked. He knows. Jesus… He’s going to make me come right here._

Her hand covered her forehead. She licked her lips and her breathing was faster now. The walls of her cunt were squeezing.

_Fuck… fuck… fuck!!!_

She held her breath while she came in an effort to not show anyone what was happening. Her hands flew to his fingers again and she squeezed the ones she could.

He was tickling her clit after her orgasm. She didn’t want to jolt, so she held him tight. She heard him exhale.  
She looked up slowly, still holding tight of his fingers.  
His hand was over his face, hiding his smile.

She looked at him with pure ecstasy. She wanted more of him. She wanted all of him.

He slid his hand away, still hiding.  
How the hell did that happen so fast? Magic fucking fingers?

He raised his fingers to his nose.  
She looked at him, deep.

She turned her head away and let her smile take over her face while taking in a deep breath. She was sure he was still looking at her.

“Thank you for joining us today everyone. Great conference.”

And everyone in the room stood. Except for her and Chris.

She turned her body towards him and he was still frozen in place with his fingers under his nose.  
She leaned in over to him. He saw her and leaned in towards her.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“It got your mind off the anxiety, didn’t it?”

She snickered. Then couldn’t help but laugh outloud as everyone else moved around them.  
She sat back and slouched in her chair.

“Jesus Christ. Don’t do that again.”

Then she looked back at him and smiled. He was still leaned over, with a devilish look on his face.  
At this point, everyone was pretty much gone. He broke their stare and got out of his seat.

“Let’s get out of here.”

He reached his hand out for hers. She looked at his fingers, then looked up at him.

He smiled, “Come on… let’s go…”

He looked around the room, hinting at people watching, possibly catching on.

Rachel took his hand and stood. She toyed with his fingers. Then turned to walk off the stage.

“I’m going to get you back for this…”

“Get me back or owe me?”

She laughed.  
Chris snickered.

“You’re not that sweet.”

“Yes I am.”


	2. Dirty Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets caught, and falls into Chris' submission, making promises.

Rachel was just waking up.  
She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, and the sensation of Chris’ fingers came fluttering back to her mind.  
It had been a couple of days since the press conference, and even though she managed to keep it together around him, she wanted more.

But he was a player, a total flirt, and a goof. She kept putting off her sexual feelings around him, and just used the images in her mind to keep herself satisfied, night after night. This was the first time she woke and needed to relieve herself from the images.

She remembered how he slipped between her legs so easily. And the look on his face was devilish; a smile that he hid. A smile that people saw, but no one knew why.  
She moved her fingers over her pussy on top of the blankets and closed her legs around them tight, teasing herself for only moments. Then she spread her legs wide open and her hands went under the covers.

She immediately went inside her panties and between her lips. She played with the moisture she found. Her mouth opened and her head went back.  
She remembered how his fingers gently graced the outside of her panties for the first time. It tickled her, and her cunt squeezed almost instantly. If she had the chance to do it again, she would have spread her legs for him the way she was now, wide open.

She moaned softly, playing inside and reached under. She pushed one of her fingers inside her very wet hole, imagining it was Chris’ finger.

A knock at the door.

It startled her and her hands flew from out of the blankets.

_Who could that be?_

She wiped her fingers on the sheets and jumped out of bed.  
It was when the cool air hit her legs that she realized she was just in a long t-shirt and panties.

“Who is it?”

“Rach…”

“Ugh… YEAH…” she quickly looked around for some pants.

 _Huh. Why would I need pants? He’s already been in mine…_  
She laughed in her mind, and smiled to herself.

“I’m not dressed. Come back in five…”

“Open the door Rach, please…”  
He sounded desperate.

She bit her thumb nail gently and peered through the peep hole. He was covering it. She took a quick look around.

_Fuck. Where the fuck are my fucking pants?!_

“Rach, come on!”

 _Fine._  
She opened the door and stood behind it while he walked in.

“Yes?” Her voice sounded annoyed.

“Thank you. They were running after me again.”  
His voice sounded annoyed too.

“In the hotel?”

The door closed. He walked right past, not looking or answering her.

“Your room is right down the hall. You couldn’t go to yours?”

“I locked myself out.”

“Of course you have. Of course!” Rachel smiled and shook her head.

Chris took a seat on the foot of her unmade bed, and looked her over for the first time.

“Wow, look at you!”

“No… And I told you I wasn’t dressed. You sounded in need out there so I was being very nice.”

“Oh, I’m in need now!”

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

“No! Just let me find some pants.”  
As she searched for some bottoms he watched her walk around the room. He lay back on his elbows.  
The room was silent, except for her shuffling. Too intense. She broke it.

“How is this possible? HOW DO I LOSE ALL MY BOTTOMS the morning you decide to burst in on me?”

He laughed.  
“It was meant to happen. By the way, it’s the afternoon. Were you still sleeping?”

Rachel was still searching frantically, throwing tops, underwear, sweaters and dresses all over the place.

“Yeah.”

“Were you really… sleeping?”

“Course I was. Don't I look half asleep?”

She moved over to her suitcase and threw the lid open.

“Are you left handed or right handed?”

“Right handed. Why?”

She was digging through her clothes when he came up behind her and grabbed her right wrist. He brought it to his face and took a sniff of her fingers.  
She pulled away immediately.  
“Hey! What are you doing?”  
And she looked at him with surprise.

Chris smiled and raised his eyebrows.

“You’re a dirty girl! You weren’t sleeping!”

“I most certainly was!”  
And she started sifting through clothes again. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked away.

“Rach… did I interrupt you? Because you didn’t have to stop on my account.”

“Knock it off Chris.”

“Oh man, the thoughts running through my head right now… you alone on that bed… those white sheets and blankets… with your fingers digging-“

“I wasn’t doing anything…”

“I know that smell Rach. You know I know that smell… your smell.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

“I could help you, you know.”

She shook her head and smiled to herself.  
He was awfully close to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

“Tell me you weren’t thinking about me, and how I touched you the other day.”

“You? Yeah-no. And it’s none of your business.”  
She was facing the other way, hiding her smile and her flushed cheeks.

She found jeans. When she pulled them out of her suitcase, she eased back and bumped into him. He was hard.

“None of your business; so you were thinking of me…”

She moved forward again.

She moved her head to the side, eyeing him out of the corner.  
“Excuse me…”

Ignoring her, he continued to dig for her embarrassment.  
“Then let me smell your fingers again, just to be sure.”

He stuck his hand out for hers.  
She moved her vision even further towards him.

“Chris, that’s gross. No.”

She couldn’t help but smile through her speech now. She was almost laughing. She was sure he heard it.

“Well if you aren’t going to give me your hand…”

Chris’ hand slid down her front and all the way into her panties. She froze again and her mouth dropped open. This time, she wanted him to play with her. She made it easy for him this time. She didn’t squeeze her legs together, her hands were occupied, and she wasn’t even wearing pants.

She uneasily moaned his name. “Chris…”

And he dove deep into her moist lips.

“I interrupted you, didn’t I? You’re real wet.”

Her head fell forward and he moved her hair away. His lips touched the back of her neck, just moving them over her skin. It sent chills through her and she let out a tiny moan.

She looked down. She couldn’t see his fingers. Just the top of his hand moving around in her panties. She watched him dip lower, and she felt his finger slide easily in her crevice. It was a beautiful sight, but she had to close her eyes.

“Dirty little girl…” he whispered.

Her hips moved back and up, giving him more room to play, and purposely rubbing up against his cock behind her. She spread her legs a bit more too.

“Do you want me to get you off again?”

_Oh fuck. I do. But I don’t want to tell you. Oh God, you feel so good. Please…_

“…Don’t stop…”

“Good girl. But I’ll have to ask for something in return this time. I won’t go without coming myself. What do you say?”

She breathed out loud, panting, really enjoying his fingers slide.

“Yeah. I want to…”

“You want to what?”  
His fingers dipped way under and slipped into her cunt.  
She gasped and held her breath. She dropped her jeans back into her suitcase, and her hands went to his fingers again and squeezed.

“Oh God…” she bit her lip. “I want to make you come.”  
She tried to push his fingers so they would go back inside of her.

He pushed back and teased her in her wet, sliding slowly up and down.

“How are you going to make me come?”

She squeezed her eyes and almost couldn’t breathe. His fingers felt so good slipping between her lips and diving inside of her from behind.  
She pictured herself on top of him.

“I want to… fuck you. I want you inside of me.”

“I don’t believe you…” his fingers slowly started to pull away.  
He smiled watching her cave for him.

“Please, don’t stop. Please, I want to fuck you.”

He moaned over her shoulder and watched as his fingers entered her again.

He whispered, “Tell me how you’re going to fuck me. I want to make sure you aren’t lying…”  
She moaned. She pictured him on the floor. She was riding him. Her tits were bouncing, and she could almost hear him moan.

“Oh God… how are you doing this? Ah… I’m on top. Oh God! I’m riding you!”

He slipped his fingers out of her. He was keeping her just at peak for her to become his pet.

“Very good. But before I enter you, I want you to come. This time I want to hear you. Be loud.”

Chris pushed into her as far as his fingers would let him. She squeaked.

“And after I’ve made you come, you’re going to come again, while I’m inside.”

She looked down again at the beautiful sight. She moved her hands for a better view. Her fingers went to her mouth and she bit her fingernail again. She moaned as she watched him move his hand inside her panties.

“And, I want to watch you play with yourself sometime. Can you promise me that Rach? Promise me I get to watch you…”

She pictured herself on the bed, on top of the white sheets and blankets, naked with her fingers inside her… while he watched from the foot of the bed.

“Yes. I want that too.”

She kept watching as he pushed around inside of her.

His breath hit her neck again and he was pushing into her from behind with his clothes on.

Still whispering, “You are a dirty little girl. You’re my dirty little girl. Say it…”

_I’ll do and say anything you want right now. You are my fucking king. I want you, and I love how you’re doing this. Making me imagine, and come, and promise…_

“Jesus Christ… yes. I’m your dirty little girl.” And she moaned again and again.

He listened to her intently; her breathing, the words and how she meant them, and all of her sounds. He had her like putty in his hands. His good girl turned bad.

“You’re so good…” she moaned. “…so good with your fingers.”

“Mmm, its easy when the person receiving is so wet.”

She moaned as he flicked her clit.

“Rach… were you thinking of me?”

She gasped as he entered her again, not wanting to admit, she whined out “Mmm… yes…”

“You were remembering?”

“Yes…oh God…”

“How I made you come in front of all those people?”

She was starting to orgasm.  
“Oh God… yes… ugh…”

“Do you want to do it again?”  
“Yes Chris…”

“Would you spread for me?”

Her pitches were higher, and shorter. Her breathing was quick… she was coming.

“I’d spread… Oh… my… God… I’d spread anytime for you! Anytime you want!”

“Promise me you’ll come again for me, in front of others.”  
   
“I… promise…”

“Come for me now. Come on my fingers my dirty little girl…”  
And he pushed inside of her.

She looked down once more and tried to keep her eyes open to watch.

“Ah! Fuck!” And she moaned again and again.

Her body spasmed in his arms. He held tight.

His lips pressed up against the side of her face, as he wriggled and wriggled her clit, making her convulse. Her moans rose through her body and faded every time he hit her swollen clit.

She opened her eyes for the final time and came out of the coma.  
“Oh my God…” she lowered her head realizing what had just happened, and how serious it was. “Oh my God…”

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear.”

He let her fall out of his arms and she fell onto the bed; stomach down.  
Another “Oh my God” was heard through the muffle of the sheets.

She turned to see him standing behind her with his hands on his hips.

“What are you?”

She smiled and closed her eyes.  
Embarrassed, she responded “A dirty little girl.”

“But who’s?” He was smiling back at her when she opened her eyes.

“I’m yours. I’m your dirty little girl.”

_I’m also fucked._


	3. Pushback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel owes Chris, and challenges his dominance. They discuss a safe word, just in case.

Chris’ voiced seemed like he was teasing Rachel. “So what happens next?”

Oh my God.

She looked directly in front of her to notice his rather large cock protruding through his pants. “Jesus, Chris…”

“I told you I’m not leaving until I come, too. I’ve been very nice to you, almost too nice. You should be punished for being caught lying.”

Rachel shook her head in disbelief and snickered. “Punished… right.”

“Oh, you don’t believe me?” Chris’ face lit up.

“What could you possibly do to punish me? Jesus, why are we even talking about this?”

He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. “You promised.”

“And you seduced me! I had no idea what I was saying! Jesus, you were torturing me! You made me say those things when I was at my weakest!”

“That’s the whole idea. And now you have to repay me.”

“But-“

“Don’t you think you owe me? I’ve made you wet and come twice. And if my senses are right, most likely more than twice since you were busy when you woke. That’s a lot of payback.”

Rachel sighed. “What if I don’t?”

Chris leaned over her.  
“But you will. And if you refuse…” Chris raised his first two fingers, “… these go to work on you repeatedly… Repeatedly.”

Rachel smiled. As much as she enjoyed his fingers, she thought about her already swollen clit, knowing she needed a break. Besides, deep down she knew she wouldn’t stop him from working her, every time, until she broke. He’d probably even make her promise more. Chris was good with his fingers and she enjoyed it, but-

“Repeatedly Rach…”

She looked down smiling and bit her thumb nail again.

_That’s insane. Oh my God. Okay. What did I promise him? To fuck him? To come again in front of him, AND in front of other people? Jesus…_  
 _She shook her head. She looked down at his hard cock again._  
 _First order of business. Make him come. Ride him._  
 _OH FUCK. I have to come again._  
 _I need more time…_

“Ride you…” Her voice was quiet. She was convincing herself.  
Chris nodded.

She looked at his cock again. Then she looked up at him with just her eyes.

She sighed and squeezed her thighs together. The image of her riding him came back to her mind. Even though she was weak from the orgasm, she wanted it.

_I get to fuck him. I get to ride him. I just might get to be in control._

“Ride you…” her voice was deep and dark now.

She slid off the edge of the bed and dropped to her knees on the floor. He turned towards her.  
She started to pull and fiddle with his belt.  
Chris still had his arms crossed. She looked up at him with the best bitch look she could give.

“Don’t be mad at me. I was nice, remember?”

“Oh, I’m not mad…” and she shook her head.

She pulled at his pants and ran her open mouth over his underwear, breathing hot air all over him.  
He throbbed.

She grasped his pants and pulled just a bit, not enough to take them down, and blew on him again with her mouth wide open.  
He let his arms fall to his sides.

“You poor thing. You had to watch me twice, and you didn’t get to come.”

Chris looked stunned.

Rachel licked her lips slowly. She pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing the tip of his cock. She breathed on it.

“And this poor guy. He must be dying…”

She heard Chris exhale. She smirked to herself.

She stuck her tongue out and licked his tip. She licked it again with just the end of her tongue. Then she took his head in her mouth and sucked, quickly pulling back off of him. A popping noise was heard. She sucked again and made another pop.

Chris raised his hand to his face and took another smell of his fingers. Rachel smiled.

“Really Chris? If you like it that much, lick them. See how sweet I really am.”

And as she breathed on his cock, she watched his fingers go into his mouth. He sucked on them with his eyes closed. She smiled from below.

Rachel’s cunt squeezed.

“How bad do you want to eat me?”

“Pretty fuckin’ bad…”

_Perfect._

“I guess you’ll have to wait then.”

Chris looked down at her. She was giving him his devilish smile right back. He snickered.

“You’re becoming dirtier by the minute.”

Immediately her face went into his boxers and she deep throated him.

She heard Chris gasp. She moaned while she pulled off of him slowly.

He gasped again.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”

She deep throated him again, and he panted.

She pulled his boxers and pants down around his ass and let go. With his cock still in her mouth, her fingernails went to the top of his ass and scratched down.  
He grabbed her wrists and brought them to his sides. She struggled for a moment, and then pulled slowly off his cock. Then she went right back down his shaft while he held her wrists.

“Do we need a safe word?”

She popped off of him. “Do _you_?”

He snickered. “Jesus Christ…”

Rachel looked up at him, her wrists being held away from her body.

She stood on her feet and he let her wrists go. She crawled up on the bed and got on her knees. She threw off her large t-shirt and waited for him to join her.

Chris looked around the room. He searched for something to signal a safe word. At this point, it didn’t matter, anything would do.

He looked over to the window and the sun pouring in through a crack in the shades.

“Sunlight. As in ‘wake up’. Sunlight.”

“Sunlight.” Rachel repeated then pointed to the bed.

Chris crawled onto the unmade mattress with Rachel. He stayed on his knees and she immediately bent over on her hands and took him in her mouth.

She knew he was enjoying his view, with her bent over and her sucking on his cock. She hoped he would want her so bad that he’d want to come before making her come….again.

“Where did this come from?”

Rachel didn’t answer.

She listened to him breathe, pant and struggle while she blew away. She teased his head, the sides of his shaft, and was even cradling his balls.  
She could hear him building up. She could tell he didn’t want to stop. By his tone and noises, she was doing a fine job. Until…

“Ride me Rachel. You promised.”

At this point, Rachel was wet, but not quite ready to come. She wondered if she gave him another position maybe he’d hold off just a little longer.  
She popped off of him one more time, cleaning as her mouth came off. She stood on her knees to try to meet his gaze, even though she still had to look up.  
She looked at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

“I want you to fuck me from behind, though.” She grabbed his cock and stroked him gently. “I swear I’ll ride you, but I really want you to watch my ass bounce.”

Chris eyes fluttered. “Fuck… I don’t know… if I can-“

Rachel whined, “Please… please fuck me from behind?”  
Rachel pulled on his cock and her fingers slid down his shaft. She still had puppy dog eyes on him.

He grabbed her arms and turned her to the side. She turned the rest of the way and got on her hands and knees.  
Chris quickly stretched her panties down as far as they would go on her legs. He didn’t waste any time. He took himself in his hand and gently pushed into Rachel for the first time. He slid easily inside of her.  
Rachel squealed.

“You fuckin’ like that?”

Rachel’s cunt was on fire again. She was amazed that her ability to postpone another orgasm was making her hotter, making her want him even more.

Chris’ eyes gazed at Rachel’s backside. He took her hips in his hands and pushed slowly into her.

“Chris? You’re amazing. And I’m your dirty little girl…” Rachel’s cunt squeezed again.

“Fuck yeah. You dirty girl.”

She moaned.  
He exhaled deep.

“How many times?” Rachel smiled, looking to the side, and trying to see his face.

“What?” Chris was still pushing into her slow.

“How many times did you come? Thinking about the press conference?”

Chris moaned. Then he panted again.  
He pushed hard into her and stayed all the way in to say, “Three. Three times…”

Rachel smiled. It was only two nights ago.  
Now, her clit needed to be pushed around. She wanted to come. She let out another moan.

“I want to ride you now.”

“Fuck no. This is too good.”

“But Chris, I want to come!”

Chris started pushing faster and faster.

“Chris! Please!”

Chris exhaled deep and started to orgasm.

He smacked her ass.  
“Oh God!” She cried.

She loved the feeling of him inside her, and even though he wouldn’t let her come, she was enjoying every second.

“I’m coming inside you, my dirty little girl…” and he reamed her deep and hard.

Rachel was practically pushed off the bed. Her moans almost sounded painful, but she never needed the safe word. She was far from needing it.

Chris let himself fall out, come dripping onto the blankets and sheets underneath them. Rachel was still on all fours at the very edge of the bed with her panties stretched down to her knees. She was panting, in disbelief.

“Good girl. You did well.”

She whined. “Oh God…”

“I’m in control. Remember that. You can try to push back all you want. But for now, we’re done. Get dressed. Let’s get something to eat. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Rachel was still bent over on the bed as he come off.  
He smacked her ass again. She didn’t move.  
He started get himself together.

As she watched him, she smiled, but she was left unfulfilled.  
She could only guess that he was going to make her come when he wanted to… whenever that was. And being in public apparently wouldn’t stop that.


	4. Deli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still heightened with arousal, Rachel gets toyed with, by Chris; while standing in a sandwich shop.

Chris and Rachel faced each other while waiting in line at the sandwich deli, standing quite close and speaking quietly. Luckily, there seemed to be a mad rush of construction workers there to help block the photographers waiting outside.

Chris leaned into her.  
“So, how do you feel?”

Rachel looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
“Horny.”

She giggled and Chris’ smile got bigger.

“I mean, I’ve never not taken care of business before. I literally could go at any minute. It wouldn’t take much.”

She made the realization almost immediately.

“That’s what you’re aiming for, isn’t it? To have me ready…”

Chris’ smile stretched from ear to ear. He gazed at her without responding.

“So…” Rachel shook her head, waiting for him to speak, but he just stood there smiling.

“Jesus Christ.” She blushed so much she had to put her hand over her face.

Rachel took her time thinking this over.

_He could literally make me come at any time. He wants me always at the ready and willing to do anything to get off. Which I am! Jesus, I’m like a sex toy he enjoys watching falter. I’m at his disposal whenever he wants. He’s got total control over me. That’s so embarrassing… but so sexy._

Rachel slid her finger down the showcase of food like she was touching Chris’ body. Even the most innocent touches were being released as sexual in her brain.

_This isn’t like me at all. What the hell has he done to me??_

Chris started to ask.

  
“You’re not mad you didn’t get to…”

Rachel interrupted him.

  
“Well NOW I get it. Now I know why you didn’t let me. And it’s not like what you did didn’t feel good. I just was… unfulfilled.”

As Rachel spoke, Chris eyed up the girl behind the counter and threw her a smile.

Rachel watched and realized he was attempting to have sex with her with his eyes.  
The girl smiled and blushed, and then looked away.

Chris turned to see if Rachel saw.  
She had a full smile across her face.

“Sorry. Habit.”

Rachel laughed outloud.

“Well, if you like what I’ve done so far with you, you ain’t seen nothin’ yet! That’s a promise!” he said.

Rachel snickered. “Promises are baaad.”

Chris spoke a little louder. “Speaking of which, you still owe me a ride, with a built-in… shaker.”

Rachel looked at him surprised.  
“You chose not to!”

“No… you offered something else. That was of your own will, nothing to do with what we had agreed. You still owe me.”

Rachel’s mouth dropped open. She was speechless. She shook her head.  
They moved further down the line. The guy behind the counter took their orders.

“Can I give you some advice?”

Chris crept up behind her and whispered in her ear.

“Obey me. It’ll be a lot easier for you.”

Rachel’s lips parted in a faint gasp. His voice right on her neck sent chills through her. The word “obey” clung to her ears. Another level of arousal had come over her.

“Honestly, the more you try to pushback, the more sexually frustrated you’ll get. It could get very hard for you… no pun intended. Well, maybe…”  
and Chris snickered.

“So, today when I put off ‘the ride’…”

“Exactly. It didn’t go the way you wanted it to, did it? Trust me,”  
He took a firm grip to her waist, “just do what I tell you.”

'Do what I tell you'. 'Obey'. Fuuuuuck me… that’s hot.  
And Rachel’s cunt squeezed, and squeezed again.

_But when will he let me come again? I could go right now if he touched me. Fuck, I could go if I touched myself… but I can’t. Unless he says so._  
 _Oh God, I need to come again soon._

Rachel found herself remembering the hour earlier when he fingered her from behind, making her promise… pretty much from where he was positioned now. She closed her eyes and saw his hand in her panties, moving around in her come. Chris’ threat of “repeatedly” all of a sudden didn’t sound so much like a threat.

Unknowingly, Rachel was sucking on the tips of her fingers. Her face was flush and her eyes were closed.

“Rach!” Chris’ voice snapped her out of her fantasy.

She opened her eyes and her fingers swung down to her side. Chris was smiling.

“So how’s your anxiety lately?”  
  
He giggled through his speech.

She took a deep breath, and attempted to look at him to answer, but couldn’t and looked away immediately.

“You’ve never looked so innocent Rach. What were you thinking about?”

She closed her eyes, uncontrollably smiled and attempted to answer him.

“I… my anxiety… hasn’t…I can’t…” and she looked away again.

Chris laughed outloud.

“Wow. I really got ya, haven’t I?”

Rachel turned around.  
She couldn’t stop blushing or smiling. And now she couldn’t speak. This man had her all right.

Chris leaned over her shoulder. He whispered in her ear.

“I like watching you squirm. I like knowing how turned on you must be, the discomfort you must be feeling right now, how badly you want to come. I’m hard already.”

Unable to turn around to look to see if he was hard, she just imagined it in her mind. A plump, ripe, hard cock in her face.

_Jesus Christ! Whats wrong with me!? I’m falling for his sex again. Snap out of it!_

She was itching to slide her finger into her own pants to end this madness. She even thought about sneaking off to the bathroom. But Chris had her under a spell. She knew she would obey him and wait for his permission; because she wanted to.

“I’m hoping to get you to follow through with one of your promises very soon.”

_Oh my God. Please do… I want to come so bad._

“How are you feeling now?” he spoke louder and teased.

Rachel turned to face him. She had her thumb nail in her mouth again.  
Her face was definitely still flushed red. She could barely open her eyes. Now he knew she was ready to fuck him again… or at least come again.  
The mere thought of him being hard got her excited.

Chris looked her over, smiling. He leaned into her again.

“How bad do you want to come? Tell me…”

Rachel closed her eyes. “Bad. Real bad.”

“Will you do anything I say to get me to let you come?”

_Seriously, how much worse could it really get? How much more could he make me do? I've already promised the world..._  
 _Jesus Christ. My cunt…_

She squirmed and answered “Yes.”

“Say it. Tell me.”

His orders were beginning to sound like orgasms to her ears.  
  
 _Fuck me… oh GOD…_

“I’ll do… anything you say.” She was becoming unsteady.

“I’m thinking that ride could be next. Or maybe I want you to show me what you can do with your fingers. I’m sure you won’t be able to wait too long once we get back to the hotel… that is, if I let you. I just might tie your hands to the headboard so you can’t pleasure yourself at all, and have you blow me for awhile.”  
   
His voice became huskier the more he spoke.

Rachel swallowed hard. She exhaled outloud with her eyes still closed.  
She pictured everything he said. She wanted it all. His torment was so sadistic it was driving her to come, right there.

Chris guided her to fall back in line in front of him. He pushed his hard cock up against her as he guided her.

Chris’ mouth touched her ear.

“I want to be inside you right now. Can you picture it?”

Riding him… on the floor…

Rachel moaned quietly. “Yes…”

“Stay quiet now… but tell me you want me.”

Rachel moaned again softly. “God… I want you…”

_… inside of me, pushing into me… coming in me…_

“My dirty little girl is ready to come again?”

_Sweet smelling fingers… inside my cunt…_

“Fuck yeah…”

Chris kissed her neck gently and put his hands back on her waist.

“Beg me,” he commanded.

Beg… I'll do anything… let me come…

“Please… let me… come… Please… fuck me…”

He suddenly backed away and removed his hands from her hips.  
“We have to pay sweetie. Let’s go…”

Rachel opened her eyes.

_FUUUUCK MEEEEE! I ALMOST CAME!!! CLEAR YOUR FUCKING HEAD WOMAN!!!_

His breath hit her neck once more. A smile pierced through his words.  
“I can’t wait. I want to push inside of you. I’m going to have my way with you and you’re going to let me.”

Rachel was soaked below. Her clit was on a high intense drive, and Chris was the fuel.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about sex with him. And to make matters worse, she was ready to come… standing in a sandwich deli… while he convinced her to fantasize and talk dirty.

Like a moth to a flame, Rachel went back in her memories again. The feel of his fingers… the hidden smirk on his face, and all those people watching… she couldn’t help but think of sex.

They grabbed their food. Chris paid and they walked out together. The cameras were ready, so they walked quickly.

“Are you okay with what’s happening between us?” he asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath.

“It’s definitely twisted.” She answered, still flushed, wet and smiling.  
“But, it’s… exciting. And hot… obviously. I can’t really function right now. I’ve never… been this… turned on before. My mind is… occupied. My… I’m just… I need to… yeah.”


	5. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chris becomes Rachels Dom, he goes through a list of applicable rules she must follow during their time together, while they both become aroused.

Chris and Rachel were in the small lounge area in her room, closing in on finishing their food. Rachel was anticipating what he had in store for her.  
It was an understanding between them now that she would not only listen to him and “obey”, but also not push back.  
  
He was watching sports on tv. She had relaxed a little more, but still felt a sting below; a dying burn ready to be re-lit.  
  
Chris crumpled up the deli wrapper from his sandwich and tossed it on the table.  
  
“Okay,” he said as he sat back on the couch and stretched. He sprawled his legs open and extended his arms, one making its way behind her, even though she was still eating and sitting forward.  
  
“I’ve been giving this a lot of thought.”  
  
Rachel turned to him, chewing and smiling.  
  
He continued, “Take your time. I need to say a few things.”  
  
Rachel picked up the rest of her sandwich, but hesitated to take a bite right away.  
  
“First off, you remember the safeword?”  
  
Rachel nodded.  
  
“Sunlight.” She managed, through a mouthful of food.  
  
“Great. Don’t be afraid to use it. Kay?”  
  
Rachel swallowed, and rolled her eyes. “Sure.”  
  
“No, I’m serious. The more I think about you, the more adventurous my mind gets. Don’t be afraid to use it, even if you’re unsure.”  
  
Rachel looked up with surprise in her face.  
  
“Adventurous?”  
  
Ignoring her, Chris continued.  
  
“Second, when you’re done there, you’re going to strip down.”  
  
Rachel almost choked on her mouthful of food. She turned and looked up at him beside her. Her eyes were wide with shock. Chris had a very large smile and Rachel’s followed.  
She put the rest of her food down, clearly not being able to eat.  
  
“When we’re alone, you’ll only wear panties.”  
  
Rachel snickered and raised her hand across her face.  
As Chris spoke, Rachel could hear the smile in his words.  
  
“After you strip, you’ll gather all your panties and lay them out for me. I’m going to pick the ones I want you to wear, and tell you when I want you to wear them. We’ll only be here for a few more days, so that shouldn’t be a problem for you.”  
  
Still looking down, she silently laughed in her hand. She brought her other hand up and covered her whole face in embarrassment.  
  
“Are you serious? You’ve GOT to be kidding,” she said through her fingers.  
  
“Are you _still_ okay with this?”  
  
Rachel hesitated, but knew she was already in. She just couldn't believe a rule like that.   
She dropped her hands and looked up at him and said, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”  
  
Chris’ smile enlarged.  
  
“Do you have a couple of scripts around?”  
  
Rachel’s smile took a turn for a more serious face.  
  
“Uh, I think so. Why?”  
  
“We’re going to be together a lot. The people who know us best will start to wonder. Have the scripts always out so we are prepared to run lines when they knock on our doors.”  
  
Rachel nodded, then sighed.  
  
“Is that it?”  
  
Chris squinted and tipped his head to the side.  
  
“Not quite yet.”  
  
Rachel bit her bottom lip. She sat back on the couch and let her head fall back against his arm.  
  
“How did you think of all this?”  
  
Ignoring her again, Chris continued.  
  
“I’m going to need that key card to your room.”  
  
Rachel gasped.  
  
“WHAT!?”  
  
An embarrassed smile filled her face. She blushed and her eyes dilated.  
Chris nonchalantly smiled at her.  
  
“OH. MY. GOD. Chris! Come on…”  
  
“I need access to your room anytime I want. And I want access to _you_ anytime I want. I also need to make sure you don’t give into your temptations. Which I’m sure you won’t, because I know you like this, but I need to make sure.”  
  
Rachel thought about how he could enter her room at any time. Perhaps, in the middle of the night.  
 _  
Oh wow… the middle of the night. Holy shit… that’s amazing. Whenever he wants. That’s a big deal, with no privacy. But it just might be worth it._  
  
Rachel took a deep breath. And as she exhaled, “Okay.”  
She got up and stepped over to the table and grabbed her key card. She passed it to him.  
  
“Good girl. Are you done?”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Your lunch. Are you done?”  
  
“I think so.”  
  
“Then don’t sit. Strip.”  
  
“So that’s it then? Those are, like, the rules?”  
  
“Rules, sure. But there’s just one more thing. I can explain it to you while you remove your clothes.”  
  
Chris shuffled down a bit in the couch, preparing himself for his own private show.  
Rachel smiled and pulled her shirt off over her head. Chris watched intently.  
  
“When you take your jeans off, turn around. And pull them off slow.”  
  
Rachel felt her cunt squeeze.  
 _  
He’s getting ready for me. He already wants to fuck me._  
  
She looked down at his crotch, and he was hard.  
  
She reached around and unhooked her bra, then slid it off. She watched him look her over and his breathing was getting heavier. Her burn started to increase below again.  
  
“Turn around.”  
  
As she turned and went for the button on her jeans, he continued.  
  
“There are a few key words I want you to know. Anytime I say these words, you need to follow through. Hesitation will not be tolerated.”  
  
Rachel unzipped and reached around her hips.  
 _  
Key words? What the hell?_  
  
She stuck her ass out towards him and slowly pulled her jeans down.  
  
“The first w-“  
  
He stopped while she bent over, pulling her pants down. She reached the floor, with her jeans crumpled around her feet. She bent completely in half and used her fingers to loosen the material over her ankles, and stepped out. She stood back up slowly and her fingers gathered the material of her panties around her ass. She adjusted it just right.  
  
“Come here,” he directed in a husky voice.  
  
As Rachel turned, her vision went straight to his cock. A very large bump was pushing through the material. She looked up at him as he moved his stretched out arms together, and sat forward.  
She walked towards him and faced him. He grabbed her hips and looked up at her.  
  
“You’re amazing, beautiful.”  
  
He breathed in deep through his nose.  
  
“I can smell you. You smell so sweet.”  
  
His hand went to her navel, and he tucked the tips of his fingers inside the top of her panties. Then he pulled them out and ran his fingers over and under her pussy.  
  
Chris took another deep sniff.  
  
Rachel waited patiently. His current desire for her was strong, but she knew if she was good and held off, it would only increase and be worth it in the end.  
  
Chris closed his eyes as he massaged. He was rubbing hard enough that Rachel thought he was trying to get her smell onto his fingers again.  
She couldn’t control the walls of her cunt. They squeezed tight and tighter, making her hole fill with juice. Her breathing had become very fast very quick.  
  
“The first word is ‘spread’. When I say this, spread your legs apart for my easy access.”  
  
“Spread?”  
  
“Yeah. So spread for me.”  
  
Rachel moved her feet apart by about a foot. Chris used his hand and reached all the way under to her ass and firmly but slowly pulled his hand forward over the delicate material.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a sigh.  
  
Chris rubbed her twice, three times. His middle finger became more dominant every time, piercing through her panties between her crevice, from back to front and front to back.  
  
Chris’ forehead hit her navel. She could hear him taking deep sniffs. He was taking her in, almost torturing himself. The thought aroused her beyond words. She swore she was going to drip onto the floor at any moment.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down.  
Her hands gently went to his head. Her fingers graced his hair. She was testing to see if it was okay to touch him. He didn’t respond. Her fingers relaxed a little more and she ran them gently through his hair.  
  
His fingers dug into her crevice deep this time.  
  
She had to close her eyes and let her head fall back. Her breathing was shallow. She bit her lip again.  
  
His head dipped lower and she felt his teeth on her lips through her panties.  
  
With the one bite, her nipples hardened completely, and she felt the beginning of an orgasm.  
  
He pulled her panties to the side and licked her.  
  
Rachel stayed quiet. She didn’t know if she should have been making noise. Her breathing was heavy. Her fingers stopped moving. She bit her lip harder and her head dropped farther back.  
  
Chris moved her backwards and kneeled on the floor. He positioned himself directly under her. His mouth surrounded her pussy and he dove in.  
Rachel moaned slightly as he ate her. She was quiet. Her breathing was very deep. Her body started to tense.  
  
Chris pulled away. “Don’t come.”  
He immediately went back into her.  
  
Rachel breathed very deep and long. She swallowed and tried to gather her thoughts.  
 _  
Think straight. Don’t come. Focus. You can do this._  
  
Chris continued to dive. His tongue slid between her lips. He mopped her up and eventually pushed his tongue inside her wet cunt for the rest.  
 _  
This isn’t happening. I’m not here. This is a dream… Oh God… it’s… a… dream… it’s a dream… DON’T COME!_  
  
His tongue flicked and licked, his lips sucked and kissed.  
  
Rachel’s hips started to move against his mouth. Chris’ hands gently and slowly moved under the silky material and onto her bare ass. He squeezed her cheeks, let go and squeezed again with every suck, lick, or bite.  
Chris’ fingers dragged from her ass cheeks up and over her panties. He pulled them down, removing them from her hips. He only parted from her pussy for a moment to say,  
  
“On the floor.”  
  
Then he pulled her panties down her legs and let them slide off.  
  
Rachel opened her eyes. Now fully naked, she sat down on the floor, then lay on her back immediately.  
  
Chris’ still fully clothed figured went between her legs. He laid down on his stomach and propped her knees up. He dove in again.  
  
Rachel had a moment to see him before she fell into another coma. She looked up to see Chris’ eyes between her thighs, eating her. His head was slightly moving with his tongue in her lips below. His hands were wrapped around her hips, and he gripped them hard with his fingers. He was looking at her while she looked at him. His eyes were dilated too.  
  
 _He is really enjoying this!_  
 _He hasn’t touched my clit yet either… Oh God… Please don’t do it. I won’t… be able… to… control…_  
  
She wanted to beg him not to and just slide inside of her, but unfortunately, she knew she couldn’t say anything. It just might make her situation worse.  
His tongue slid easily up and down her crevice again while they lay on the floor. He tongued and tongued. It seemed as though she produced more come than he could clean up.  
  
“I’m so hot for you. This… is… Oh God…” she uttered breathlessly, nearing the brink.  
  
“Don’t you fuckin’ dare. I’m not done.” He warned.  
  
“But you… Chris…” and she moaned again.  
  
It took every ounce of focus she could muster not to come. Her noises were becoming louder. She couldn’t control them. The sound of her own voice aroused her all the more.  
  
Her face was crumpled as though she was in pain. She swallowed repeatedly.  
 _  
Rachel, you can do this. Don’t come. It’ll be worth it. Keep your head straight. You can do this._  
  
Chris’ hand went to her tit and squeezed. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it in response. Her eyes were closed so tightly she was giving herself a headache and had to stop. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Her breathing quickened again.  
  
Chris stopped again.  
  
“You taste so fuckin’ good, I could eat you all day…”  
  
He licked her once, long and slow.  
  
“Would you like that?”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Yes… Oh God… Yes, Chris.”  
  
He licked and licked, becoming more violent with his mouth. The sucking noises he made couldn’t be ignored.  
  
“What are you?” he prompted.  
  
As she spoke, her voice raised.  
  
“I’m your… dirty little… girl!”  
  
He ate and ate, pushing his tongue into her wet open cunt. He bit her lips and finally graced her clit only once.  
  
She was almost convulsing trying to stay calm.  
 _  
Don’t… fucking… come…!_  
  
His licking became increasingly close to her clit.  
  
“Jesus… Chris!”  
  
Chris ignored her and pressed on.  
  
Rachel was breathing shallow, moaning with every breath.  
  
“Fuuuuck! Fuck me! Oh God!!”  
 _  
Hold off! You CAN DO THIS!_  
  
He was relentless. She was frozen stiff again. She held her breath.  
  
Chris licked all around her clit, teasing her, just not hitting the spot. And then he took his hand away from her tit and moved it between her legs. He slowy pushed two fingers inside her.  
  
“You feel that? That’s my cock pushing into your cunt.”  
  
“PLEASE CHRIS!” she cried out.  
  
“Please what?” As he pulled out and pushed in again.  
  
“PLEASE! Fuck me… LET ME COME! OH GOD!”  
  
“I love to hear you beg, my dirty girl.”  
  
Rachel moaned loud only once more as his fingers pushed deep inside of her. His tongue came back down on her and slid up to her clit. He graced it again only once. She jolted. He moved his free arm over her belly to hold her down, took his mouth off of her and said,  
  
“Now.”  
  
With the next touch of his tongue, Rachel exploded immediately.  
  
His flicked his tongue over her clit again and again while she came with force. He watched her from below as she struggled to keep still and quiet. His fingers moved inside of her, twisting, pushing and pulling slowly. He could feel her cunt spasm with full power as she came.  
  
She covered her mouth and screamed her orgasm. As his fingers moved inside of her, she imagined it was his cock, as he instructed… and as she wanted. Her hips raised and lowered feeding off of the orgasm.  
  
Chris kept his mouth on her, flicking his tongue the whole time.  
  
Her moans became quieter and quieter. Her body stopped convulsing, and she opened her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths when Chris unexpectedly took her whole swollen clit in his mouth and sucked.  
  
Her moans immediately returned, and her orgasm returned with a vengeance. His fingers pushed and twisted deep inside of her. She screamed again, this time forgetting to cover her mouth. The remaining moans and screams were high pitched. Her hands squirmed to the sides with no where to go and nothing to grip.  
  
“Chris! Oh… please!”  
  
Chris ignored her.  
  
He knew it was too intense for her and she wanted him to stop, but he knew she knew the safeword. He watched her jolt every time he moved on her clit. His fingers slid in and out of her with her walls squeezing them.  
He didn’t let go until he could feel her inner convulsions slow and weaken.  
  
Finally, he knew she had enough.  
  
He sucked off her swollen clit and pushed into her one more time before pulling his fingers out as slow as he could.  
  
He sat up. Rachel looked like she had passed out. Chris snickered.  
  
A smile spread across Rachel’s face and she moaned softly.  
  
“I have something for you.” he said as he brought his fingers up to her face. “Here. Clean them.”  
  
She could smell her own scent before she opened her eyes. She struggled to peel her eyelids back and when she managed, she saw his two wet fingers in front of her.  
  
Exhausted and satisfied, she smiled, grabbed his hand and opened her mouth.  
  
She looked into his eyes and took both fingers in together and licked them. Then, she pulled his fingers out and did it again. She sucked on them, and finally went from one to the other, tonguing and cleaning as best she could.  
  
They were like a cock in her mouth. He hadn’t come, and she wanted him to know she appreciated him letting her come.  
  
Reading her mind, he asked “What do you say?”  
  
Her smile re-appeared.  
  
“Mmm… thank you.”  
  
“I could really eat you all day. You are delicious don’t you think?”  
  
Rachel laughed.  
  
“I guess. But thank you. That was amazing.”  
  
Chris broke their stare and looked down at her pussy. He ran his fingers over the little hairs she had.  
  
“There are two more key words I want you to know.”  
  
Rachel put her arm under her head and looked up at him. “Okay…”  
  
“‘Fours’, and ‘up and away’.”  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
  
“‘Fours’ means on your hands and knees. ‘Up and away’ means get your hands up and away. I want your fingers laced behind the back of your neck when possible.”  
  
Rachel watched him with intent.  
  
“‘Up and away’ basically means no hands, as if you’re to be tied.”  
  
“Why don’t you just tie me?”  
  
“Because making you do it yourself is harder than just physically holding you back. I want to see you struggle. It turns me on.”  
 _  
_Rachel's face froze with surprise.  
 _  
Fuck… this man… is extremely hot._  
  
He looked at her. She was naked, on the floor basically underneath him. She was so vulnerable.  
  
She looked at him. He was on top of her, fully clothed, giving her more orders. He was so powerful.  
  
“Should I be calling you something other than Chris? Since you call me your dirty little girl?”  
  
“Sure, but I haven’t figured out what yet. For now, we need to pull out the scripts just in case we get company. And you need to get me off. The smell and taste of your cunt is heaven.”  
  
“I can do that.”  
  
“You mean you _will_ do that.”


	6. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris uses his new tactics to get to Rachel at night, finding new tactics while he uses the old ones. Rachel starts to let her true colours show.

Rachel felt a hand move over her bare belly under the covers. She rolled away instinctively. She felt movement in the bed. Chris was positioning himself directly behind her.  
  
His hand went to her waist and found her hip. He moved his hand inside her panties and found her mound.  
  
Rachel moaned half asleep.  
  
“Chris?”  
  
His mouth went to her ear.  
  
“Spread.”  
  
She pushed the furthest leg out and away and bent the closest knee up in the air. Chris pushed her leg down onto his own body and his fingers moved to her lips below.  
  
Rachel moaned again.  
  
Chris kissed her neck repeatedly. He worked his way up to her chin. Finally, he met her mouth and they kissed for the first time.  
  
As their lips met, Rachel’s closest arm went behind his head and gently pulled. Her hand gripped his hair and she tugged.  
They kissed with their lips again and again until their mouths opened wide. Slowly, more tongue was met, their mouths getting wetter with each kiss.  
  
Chris’ hand was busy below. His middle finger was now just on the outside of Rachel’s cunt. He pushed down on her clit with his hand as he inched closer to her hole.  
  
Rachel turned, shifting onto her back. She had to let go of Chris’ head from this position. She grabbed his arm instead and gripped it while he teased her below. She spread even more. Her hips were moving up and down.  
  
Slight smacking noises came from their mouths and their heavy breathing entwined with it.  
  
Rachel moaned once more, then spoke.  
  
“You like fingering me, don’t ‘cha?”  
  
“I want to hear you come again. But I want to watch this time.”  
  
Chris slid his hand away. Rachel replaced it immediately.  
  
“I need a light. I’m going to use my phone, okay?”  
  
“Yeah…” she whispered, distracted.  
  
Rachel was already working her clit when Chris pulled the covers back and the light burst down on Rachel’s naked body; naked all but her panties, that is. The blue ones. The ones he had chosen before he’d left her earlier. She still had her eyes closed and was touching herself, oblivious to the light.  
  
Her slight moans were heard throughout the room. The movement in her panties shuffled until Chris stretched them back for a better view.  
He watched as her middle finger dominated her clit, circling it and circling it over and over. Rachel’s other hand lay across her belly comfortably. Her hips moved up and down as though she was having sex.  
  
Chris watched her intently and shone the light wide enough for her whole body to glow in the darkness. It was a perfect sight.  
  
Her face started to contort into what looked like pain, but he knew it was pleasure. She licked her lips slowly, wetting them enough to make them shine.  
  
Chris whispered, trying not to disturb her too much.  
  
“What are you thinking about?”  
  
Rachel moaned.  
  
“You behind me. You have my ass in your hands, pushing into me like the first time.”  
  
“Mmm… that sounds nice.”  
  
Chris watched her body flex, move and shine in the light. He was surprised she hadn’t come yet.  
  
He ran his finger along her skin, up to her tit and pinched her nipple. She kept with her fingers below, almost ignoring his.  
  
“Why haven’t you come yet? You have so fast for me in the past. Were you _naughty?_ Did you play?”  
  
Rachel moaned. She let go below, and still with her eyes closed murmured,  
  
“No. I’m sorry. I’m just so tired…”  
  
He sarcastically spoke to her.  
  
“Oh, my poor dirty girl…”  
  
“… and sleepy…”  
  
“… aww, sleepy too? Well, I think I can help get you off _faster.”_  
  
“Chris, it’s late. Please, just wait till morning.”  
  
Rachel said and turned over on her side. She thought she'd be into it more, but her exaustion from the number of orgasms that day were getting the best of her. This guy was a machine.  
  
Chris’ voice got louder.  
  
“Oh… now you’ve done it.” He jumped out of bed. “You’re in trouble.”  
  
Rachel groaned. “Chris…”  
  
He quickly jumped back into the bed.  
  
“While I was out tonight, I got you a gift.”  
  
And before Rachel could even think, she heard a vibrator running.  
  
“Oh no…” Rachel realized she was in BIG trouble.  
  
“Oh yes…” he taunted.  
  
“You didn’t…”  
  
“Oh, I did,” he chortled.  
 _  
I shouldn’t have told him that earlier. I knew he’d use it against me. Fuck…_  
  
“Let’s see how fast you really come with one of these,” he said with excitement.  
  
“Chris… it’s the middle of the night. We have a full day of interviews tomorrow.”  
  
Chris spoke deep and dominant.  
  
“Turn over and spread.”  
  
Rachel groaned again, but obeyed his command. She turned on her back and spread her legs wide open.  
 _  
Well, at least it won’t take that long._  
  
Rachel still hadn’t opened her eyes. She heard the sound of the vibrator getting closer and then it hit her stomach.  
She jumped.  
  
“Ah! That tickles!” Her hands went to the vibrator.  
  
“Up and away!”  
  
Her hands flew up. She snickered.  
  
“Oh my God! Stop!”  
  
Her body twisted and turned while he tickled her with it, moving it all over her. She was especially ticklish on her sides and under her arms. She squeezed her arms tightly to her sides, but it still didn’t matter. He was having his way with her again. He loved to see her squirm.  
  
“Up and away Rach, under the back of your neck!”  
  
“Chris! Ah! No! Stop!”  
  
Laughing all the while.  
  
Chris was smiling, and repeated  
  
“Up and away!” whenever her hands came close to touching the vibrator.  
  
He laughed.  
  
“Okay, okay. You’re awake now, right?”  
  
Rachel was still laughing.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Take your panties off. I want to see everything.”  
  
Rachel lifted her hips and slipped them off down to her feet and kicked them.  
  
“Good girl. Now up and away for real. Behind your neck.”  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and placed her hands behind her neck as she was told. She opened her eyes. His phone was on the bed by her head, and she saw his face.  
  
“This is gonna be fun…” he said smiling.  
  
Something was strange about his tone. What did he mean?  
 _  
Oh fuck… how many times will he make me come? Who needs repeated fingers now?! Shit!_  
  
The vibrator hit her mound. He slowly dragged it between her lips, trying to find the right spot.  
  
Rachel moaned when he got close to her clit. Her breathing quickened. She was terrified.  
  
“Oh God…”  
  
She watched Chris’ face light up when she panicked.  
  
He found a bump between her lips and stirred the vibrator.  
  
“Oh God… Oh God!”  
  
Her hips and words moved faster and higher. She got louder, too. He almost couldn’t believe how fast she was coming.  
  
“Jesus… Oh God! Oh… God! Fuck!” she called out.  
  
He knew she was on the brink already. She was going to come, now. A big smile broke out over his face as he watched her.  
  
“Yeah… that’s it…”  
  
“Uh… Oh God! Oh-God! Oh-my-God! UH!”  
  
And she came. Chris held the vibrator still on her clit. She froze, moaning the whole time. Her eyes were clenched shut. Her face was contorted again. He loved every bit of it.  
  
He held it there even after her noises peaked. Her body still frozen, waiting for him to release her. Her voice faded away.  
What little breath she had left became shallow. Gasps and other noises came from her he hadn’t heard before.  
  
She was right. Vibrators made her come very fast and very hard. She had reason to worry.  
  
He finally pulled it back and she gasped for air. Her body relaxed at the same time.  
  
She immediately started to laugh.  
  
“Oh my God! Holy fuck!”  
 _  
“That_ was incredible! You really are in trouble.”  
  
“Oh God no!”  
  
Rachel was still laughing.  
  
She placed her hand over her pussy and closed her legs tight.  
  
“Oh no… spread,” he demanded.  
  
“Fuck, Chris… no!”  
  
Rachel was still smiling, but whining.  
  
“Oh yeah… I wanna see that again. It all happened so fast…”  
  
“Five minutes! Please! Just five minutes!”  
  
“Spread!”  
  
Rachel smiled and exhaled. She held back a laugh.  
 _  
Please dear God, help me!_  
  
“Torture! You are mean!” she whined.  
  
“You’re hesitating! Spread!” he said louder.  
  
Rachel groaned.  
  
“Oh my God! Oh my God!” she squeaked.  
  
She opened her legs for him again slowly.  
  
“Good job, my dirty little girl.”  
  
She realized then that he hadn’t even turned the vibrator off.  
  
Chris watched her prepare for round two with a big smile. She had already closed her eyes tightly in anticipation.  
  
The vibrator hit her skin and she flinched. He toyed with her, pushing it around on her mound.  
  
“Oh God! Oh fuck!” She still had a smile on her face even though it was in a contorted, painful way.  
  
“Just so you know, this is really turning me on.” He moved the vibrator lower to see her squirm even more.  
  
“Uh! Jesus!”  
  
He pushed it between her lips again. She was really squirming this time, trying to hold off.  
  
“Rach, stay still…” he warned.  
  
He found her clit, and again she started to come immediately.  
  
Her hips raised. She grasped the back of her neck. Her voice raised as she spoke.  
  
“Jesus, oh God! UH!”  
  
“Oh yeah… Here it comes… Fuck yeah. Come for me.”  
  
The sound of his voice sent her over the edge.  
  
“Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! UH! Chris!”  
  
Her body froze. She stopped breathing. Her eyes clenched shut.  
  
Chris whispered.  
  
“Oh yeah. You are incredible. I’m so hard.”  
  
He held the vibrator against her clit and waited longer this time.  
The noises he heard her make again, were the same ones from before. He loved them all.  
He was incredibly turned on and ready to fuck her.  
  
As he held the vibrator against her clit, she gasped for air in short bursts.  
  
“I’m going to fuck you now. Fours.”  
  
He pulled the vibrator away and immediately started to shift into position.  
  
Rachel’s body relaxed and fell in exhaustion. She was breathing heavily.  
  
“Fours!” He ordered.  
  
Rachel raised her head. She was trying to catch her breath. She stared at him in anger.  
  
“You fucker.”  
  
“Fours. Now!” He was almost screaming at her, smiling.  
  
She gave him a dirty look and shook her head.  
  
“Rach…” he warned.  
  
She started to get into position.  
  
“Yeah. That’s right.” he confidently said.   
  
“You fucker.”  
  
“What was that again?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
She got in between his legs and spread. He pushed her down.  
  
“Say it one more time.”  
  
She turned her head to the side and whispered.  
  
“Fucker.”  
  
“Oh… you’re in so much trouble.”  
  
Chris took himself in his hand and didn’t have any problems pushing inside her right away. Her two powerful orgasms had juiced her hole right up. He went inside her deep and held.  
  
“Dare to say it again?”  
  
“Fucker Chris. An asshole. Fucker.” Her breathing was beginning to pick up again.  
  
He pushed into her hard.  
A smacking noise was heard from the repeated joining of their bodies.  
She bounced. She squeaked. She moaned. She was breathing heavily again.  
  
“Remember if you need the safeword…”  
  
“Fuck the safeword! You’re a fucker. Now FUCK ME LIKE ONE!”  
  
Chris started to get into a character that was angry. Angry with his dirty little girl. She was calling him names. She must be punished. His face started to twist into an angry expression. He pushed into her hard and fast.  
  
The smacking noise was bringing her arousal again. She moaned with every push.  
  
“UH. FUCK. PUSH. FUCKER. ASS. HOLE.”  
  
“You really are a bad little dirty girl.”  
  
His breathing became heavier.  
  
“That’s your new name. Fucker.”  
|  
“You’re. In. So. MUCH. FUCKING. TROUBLE.”  
  
Chris’ face became filled with anger as he yelled back at her. He clenched his jaw and fucked her hard and raw with every thrust.  
  
She started moaning. “UH. Tell. Me.”  
  
“You’re gonna pay…” his breathing was taking over him.  
  
“Oh God… TELL. ME.”  
  
Chris thrust into her again and again.  
  
“I can’t believe you like this. You. DIRTY. LITTLE. FUCKING. GIRL.”  
  
“YOU. MOTHER. FUCKER. FUCK. ME!”  
  
“HOLY GOD!” Chris shouted and came inside of her.  
  
Rachel’s breathing relaxed and his rhythm changed. His thrusts became longer, harder, deeper.  
  
She tried to settle herself to focus on how it felt to have him inside of her; to enjoy his last few pushes.  
  
“Uh… Oh God. Yeah.”  
  
She almost didn’t want it to stop.  
  
Chris pulled out and fell to her side.  
  
“Jesus Christ. That was awesome.”  
  
Rachel fell to her stomach. She inched her way closer to Chris. He moved his arm and she cuddled up next to him. They were both out of breath.  
Chris couldn’t believe this sweet girl just did that to him.  
  
“Did that just really happen?”  
  
“Yes it did.”  
  
“Are you still mad?”  
  
“That was real mean Chris.”  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“Which part?”  
  
“All of it.” She didn’t sound happy.  
  
“You didn’t use the safeword.”  
  
Rachel paused. She smiled to herself.  
  
“I didn’t want to.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Just because I was mad, didn’t mean it wasn’t hot. That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”  
  
She sighed contentedly and swore that, somehow, she could hear his smile.


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Chris continues to Dominate over Rachel, and then challenges her to a new sexual obstacle. But not before Rachel has a window of opportunity of her own.

Rachel was standing in her kitchenette with her blue panties on, making herself a cold tea. She yawned just as Chris came up behind her.  
  
“And what kind of dreams did you have last night?”  
  
His hand quickly slid into the back of her panties. He pushed two fingers all the way under and slid them into her cunt.  
  
She instinctively pushed her ass back into him and spread her legs apart. She could feel he was still naked, behind her. She gasped and leaned over the counter.  
  
He pushed in and out, making her moan. Rachel’s mouth was hanging open, slightly smiling, surprised and completely aroused.  
  
Her hips moved forward and back. The walls of her cunt accepted and then pushed back on his fingers. Her whole body moved with the rhythm of his fingers. She moaned again.  
  
“Chris… Uh… yeah…”  
  
“You’re ready for me this morning. I like this…”  
  
Her breathing became heavy as she pushed back on his hand.  
  
“My dirty little girl… loves my fingers. Fuck yeah. Do you want me to let you come?”  
  
She moaned again, “Uh… yeah, please.”  
  
“Beg dirty girl…”  
  
“OH God… Uh… Chris… please let me… come…”  
  
He pressed his lips against her cheek and whispered,  
  
“You can do better than that.”  
  
With no hesitation, she replied,  
  
“OH GOD… Your fingers feel so good. Uh…”  
  
Her voice turned to whispers,  
  
“Please… please… let me come Chris… please… I’ll do anything…”  
  
Chris pushed in hard and wriggled inside her. “Anything?”  
  
Her tone raised with every word.  
  
“Yeah… Uh… yeah…”  
  
“What’s the safeword? Say it.”  
  
“No… Uh…”  
  
“It’s ok. I won’t stop. I’m asking you to say it. I want to be sure you know it.”  
  
“Mmmm… sunlight.”  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Chris took a deep breath in, smelling her sex in the air.  
  
“I’m going to pull out now and re-position.”  
  
His fingers slid out of her slowly and easily, and he turned her to face him.  
  
“Fours.”  
  
He watched as she turned around, assuming he wanted to fuck her from behind.  
  
He snickered and grabbed her.  
  
“No… the other way. Turn towards me.”  
  
Confused, Rachel turned back. By the time she started to kneel, she knew what he wanted. Her face passed by his erection.  
  
So fucking beautiful.  
  
She did as she was told, and got on her hands and knees as instructed, staring at his cock. Chris smiled, watching her prepare and got on his knees. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and positioned her in front of his hard cock. He raised her face so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
“Take this, and suck like you’ve never sucked before. I want feeling…”  
  
She opened her mouth, and he guided himself inside.  
  
“… I want you to want it…”  
  
he guided her slowly all the way to the back of her throat.  
  
“… I want to come down your throat. And you’re GOING to take it all.”  
  
Rachel sucked hard so he could hear and feel it. Her hands were still on the floor, and her eyes were closed.  
  
“Open your eyes and look at me.”  
  
Rachel obeyed.  
  
“If you want me to stop, raise your hands and touch me. I’ll stop right away.”  
  
Rachel blinked very slow, conveying she understood.  
  
Chris eased her head onto and off of him over and over again. He watched his work from above. As she let him maneuver her head, her body rocked back and fourth.  
  
“Fuck…”  
  
He let out a small dark moan. He closed his eyes for only a moment, and then went back to watching.  
  
“Good fucking girl. Good… fuuucking girl…”  
  
He started to heavy breathe.  
  
“Stay still.”  
  
And he held her head still with her hair.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your face. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”  
  
And he pushed into her open mouth slow once, and pulled out. He pushed in a little faster the next time, and the third time was faster.  
  
Rachel looked up at him, slightly bending his cock up in her mouth. Chris felt it and looked down. Her mouth was filled with him, pushing in and out. Her eyes were locked on his. She looked almost helpless. A divine creature, working for her reward.  
  
Chris was almost at peak already.  
  
“You fucking dirty girl…”  
  
Rachel watched as Chris’ head went back. She closed the back of her throat and held her breath for his come.  
  
His face became angry again. He used all of his emotion in the moment and started to yell.  
  
“Uh… fucking TAKE IT!”  
  
He used her head like it was her pussy and pulled her onto him deep. His cock hit the back of her closed throat. His fluid squirted into her and she gagged only once, and did not raise her hands or touch him.  
  
He pulled back but did not withdraw, and was careful after that. His anger subsided. He listened and watched her to make sure she was okay. Rachel swallowed once. He pushed in again, and again, squeezing her hair in his hands.  
  
“Jesus Christ…”  
  
He let go of her.  
  
She swallowed the rest immediately.  
  
He looked down at her face covered in saliva. She was on her knees, with her hands still on the floor, waiting for direction. Chris smiled at her.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Rachel smiled, her eyes still dilated. She dug it.  
  
He looked around the counter and grabbed a nearby napkin from takeout. He gave it to her.  
  
“You continue to surprise me.”  
  
She wiped her face.  
  
“My turn, right?”  
  
As she spoke she realized what she thought was going to happen, and what he had planned were two different things.  
  
Chris’ smile enlarged.  
  
She looked down at the floor smiling, embarrassed and disappointed.  
  
“I should have known.”  
  
“I want you ready today. Ready for anything,” he said, still catching his breath.  
  
Her smile enlarged. She took a deep breath. He took a knee, and raised her face with his fingers. Her eyes were still dilated.  
  
“Can you do that? Be ready for me today?”  
  
“Yes.” she answered demurely.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Rachel already had thoughts about making herself orgasm in the shower. There was no way she was going to do press all day with him aroused to the nines.  
  
He put a hand out for her to grab and she used it to pull herself up off the floor.  
  
She looked away.  
  
“Thank you.” She hid her face.  
  
She was ready to come now. She didn’t want him to catch onto her plan, and she knew she couldn’t lie if he asked her.  
  
“No, thank you.”  
  
He grasped her body and pulled it against his own. She placed her arms around his naked body and her fingers eased over his skin, trailing his muscles on his back and then moving to his biceps. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of his naked body against hers. She took his smell into her with a deep sniff and as she exhaled, she faintly moaned.  
  
“Good. I’m glad you’re still worked up. I love seeing you like this.”  
  
His fingers came down her back and tickled lightly. It gave Rachel chills and she gripped his skin. His hand moved further down her back and he dove back into her panties from behind. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, and she squeezed his arms back.  
  
His fingers slid to her ass crack and pulled her ass open gently. Rachel moaned. Chris teased her even more, lowered his fingers and pulled again. He heard her gasp in for air. He lowered again, and again. Every time, a noise came from Rachel.  
  
He was arched over her when the tip of his fingers reached the edge of her asshole.  
  
Rachel was so worked up she couldn’t control the sounds she was making. Every time he inched his way closer to her anus, she raised her ass, her cunt pulsed, and she spread her legs little by little for his easier access.  
  
Chris gripped the bottom of her ass hard, squeezed, then abruptly pulled his hand out.  
He smacked her ass cheek through the thin fabric.  
  
Rachel let out a high-pitched surprised moan.  
  
He gently pushed her out of the embrace and headed back toward the bedroom.  
  
“I have another surprise for you, but I’ll tell you about it when I get back.”  
  
Rachel was left standing fully aroused in the kitchen.  
  
Totally shocked, she asked,  
  
“Where are you going?”  
  
She followed him to the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
Chris grabbed his shirt that was on the floor by the bed, and raised it over his head.  
  
“I just need to grab a few things from my room. I’ll get ready for the day here. There’s no way I’m leaving you in this state. I know you’ll try.”  
  
And he placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow.  
  
Rachel immediately looked away and smiled.  
  
“You dirty little girl! You were already scheming, weren’t you!?”  
  
Rachel tried to look at him, but couldn’t hold back the enormous smile while she shook her head.  
  
“No…”  
  
Chris silently laughed.  
  
“I thought you understood…”  
  
“I do, but seriously? Press all day today! I’m going to be horny all fucking day! And you’re going to be with me!”  
  
Chris crossed his arms and just smiled at her.  
  
She snickered, smiled and looked away. Knowing she didn’t have a choice, she agreed.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Chris grabbed his boxers off the floor and sat on the bed to put them on.  
He needed to keep her busy until his return.  
  
“Have you found those scripts yet? Have them ready. I’ll be back in FIVE MINUTES.”  
  
Rachel looked away and smiled. Her hand went to her mouth. She bit her thumb nail again. She thought about how hot her cunt felt, and how quickly she could come with the vibrator he bought.  
  
 _Five minutes is plenty of time._  
  
Chris warned her again. “Rach… don’t.”  
  
Her smile enlarged. Her voice imitated…  
  
“Son, just don’t…”  
  
Chris shook his head and they both silently laughed.  
  
He grabbed his pants off the floor.  
  
Rachel’s fingers went to her mouth as she watched him bend over and get dressed.  
  
“Okay…” he looked around the room and grabbed the pink vibrator.  
  
“… I’ll be RIGHT back.”  
  
 _SHIT. He’s taking it. Is he a fucking mind reader?_  
  
She smiled again.  
  
He looked at her with the eyebrow and raised the vibrator.  
  
“This is coming with me.”  
  
————-  
  
Upon his quick return, Chris watched Rachel shower from the unmade bed as he toyed with his phone. He made her leave the bathroom door open.  
When the shower turned off, he put his phone down and watched her like a movie.  
  
She squeezed her soaked hair and water fell into the tub below.  
  
When she pulled the curtain back and reached for her towel, her body lit up with the sparkles of water all over her naked body.  
Her mound glistened, calling for his cock. Her movements were innocent, but he couldn’t help but get hard.  
  
“You are unbelievable.”  
  
She raised her vision and smiled at him. Then her towel engulfed her entire body, covering most of her glistening skin. She rubbed herself dry as he watched. She watched him enjoy her show.  
  
“Before you put on those slinky beige panties today, I need to give you your surprise.”  
  
Without saying anything, Rachel walked over to him, still trying to towel dry her hair. Her naked body was half covered by the towel, draped around her shoulders and back.  
  
“Can you wear pants today?”  
  
“Sure…?”  
  
“You’re going to want to.”  
  
He reached for the black bag next to his phone. It crumpled as he reached into it.  
  
“This vibrator…” he pulled it out of the bag and held it up between them as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“… will be going in your cunt.”  
  
She raised both eyebrows in surprise and confusion.  
Chris reached into the bag again with the other hand.  
  
“And this,” he pulled out something that matched it, “will be in my pocket.”  
  
Rachel’s eyes widened. Chris smiled.  
  
She couldn’t hold the stare and looked around the room. Her face flushed. She gasped deep.  
She could hear the large smile while he spoke.  
  
“I’m going to really enjoy today.”  
  
Rachel got up and walked away.  
  
“I’m not sure how much more I can take.”  
  
“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. And I’m not going to make you come while we’re in a room with just one person…”  
  
Rachel ignored him. Her tone had turned for a more serious side.  
  
“I like this, what we’re doing. This is fun. But seriously. That’s… crazy.”  
  
Chris got off the bed and followed her.  
  
She continued.  
  
“I already want you. I’m already turned on. I’m sexually frustrated. And now you want to stick, of all things, a vibrator IN MY CUNT while you toy with the remote!?”  
  
“I swear, it’ll be discreet.”  
  
“How can you be so sure!? How do you know that pushing that into me WITHOUT it turned on, won’t make me come?”  
  
“Babe…”  
  
“NO! I’M NOT YOUR BABE.”  
  
Rachel turned very serious, very quickly. Chris stopped following her.  
She went back to the bed, and sat down with the towel still draped over her. She held it over her shoulders.  
  
She spoke softly while looking down.  
  
“When the press tour is over, I know we are, too.”  
  
Rachel already knew that’s what was going to happen, but someone needed to say it.  
  
“And I’m fine with that. After all, how hot could we really get after this if we stayed together? I don’t think we can top this.”  
  
She was back up and pacing now, still holding the towel over herself.  
  
“Regardless, what we have in this purely sexual relationship is amazing. Fantastic. Unbelievable. But after this, I’m not going to be able to look at a PICTURE of you without an orgasm for quite some time.”  
  
Chris came closer to her.  
  
“And that’s exactly why we should do this. It’s going to be EPIC. Let’s keep stepping it up. You can’t deny it won’t be fun. I know you have an image in your head of me making you come while directly in front of someone right now, but I’m not that mean. I’m trying to keep this under wraps, too. And don’t forget, that safeword applies in public, too.”  
  
Rachel sighed. She thought blankly.  
 _  
Jesus Christ. Jesus… This is insane. Okay… you know what? Fine…_  
  
She looked up at him and into his eyes. She turned her head to the side.  
  
“So you really want me to do this.”  
  
“Yes. It would BLOW MY MIND.”  
  
“You REALLY want me to do this?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
And then it hit him; she was getting smarter.  
He smiled and looked away. His hand went through his hair as she glared at him.  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
She threw off the towel and sat down on the bed.  
She slowly leaned back on her hands, and her legs came up, spreading for him, exposing all of herself to him. Her cunt was wide open and wet.  
  
Rachel smiled.  
  
“Your key word is dive.”


	8. The Discreet Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has convinced Rachel to insert a wearable vibrator during a day filled with interviews for their movie. Chris toys with the remote while Rachel puts on a show for him in a rather public place.

About halfway through press, Chris was asked to do some interviews alone. Rachel sat on the sidelines, watching him and listening to how well he handled himself.  
  
 _What a pro…_  
  
A few minutes into a longer interview, she was focused so intently on his calm and confidence, she didn’t see him reach into his pocket as he spoke.  
  
She unexpectedly felt the vibrator go off inside her. She jolted in surprise. Her eyes widened. She looked up at Chris and he had his hand in his pocket smirking at her.  
 __  
Oh God… here we go.  
  
She looked down at the floor thinking about her cunt and the situation. There were at least ten other people in the room, including the ones closest to Chris and herself.  
  
His voice from one the promises he had seduced out of, her echoed in her mind… “Come for me, in front of other people… promise me Rach…”.  
  
She remembered how close he’d been to her, breathing on the back of her neck, his warm body behind her, and his fingers playing with her come as she watched from above.  
 __  
Oh God… so hot… so sexy…  
  
Rachel’s head was still down. Chris waited for her to give him some sort of a sign that she was enjoying herself. This play was for the two of them, not just her. Maybe the vibrator wasn’t working? He itched to press the intensity button again, but held off and kept a close eye on her.  
  
Just then she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Her mouth started to drop open, but she managed to catch herself and close it quickly. Her eyes fluttered, then began opening and closing slowly. Her breathing was deep. She gripped her lips together with her hand, hiding her smile as the vibrator pulsed slowly inside her. It wouldn’t stop, it just teased her.  
  
Her cunt squeezed again and again, almost imitating the vibrator’s rhythm.  
 _ __  
He’s watching me. Yeah… I love it. Watch me Chris… watch me come for you._  
  
He kept his hand in his pocket, waiting for the right moment to intensify again. Half listening to the interviewer, he watched her enjoy the sensations he was giving her from afar. His cock started to react.  
  
Rachel accidentally let her mouth drop open. She let out a small moan and immediately closed it again in embarrassment. No one turned.  
  
Chris didn’t hear, but he did see Rachel’s mouth drop open and smirked again. He now knew she was feeling good. He looked back at her whenever the interviewer wasn’t focused directly on him. He kept his hand in his pocket and glanced her way frequently to make sure she was slowly becoming more aroused.  
  
He wanted this to be gradual, to last as long as she could take it. He wanted to watch her orgasm build, and then, when she looked like she couldn’t take any more, he’d send her over the edge, just like he had done almost every other time. The best part was, he now knew just how much she enjoyed it.  
  
She was now addicted to the arousal he gave her. She was addicted to him and his sex. She was addicted to pleasing him. She wanted to come in front of other people and she wanted him to want it, and see it.  
  
Rachel knew she had to maintain a delicate balance. She needed to react overtly enough to relay her pleasure to him, but be discreet enough so as not to attract the attention of the others in the room.  
  
Just as she was thinking about her dilemna, the pulsed vibration intensified. She smiled while her eyes were shut, knowing he was watching her for her reaction. She looked back up at Chris and caught his eye. Her smile grew. It felt good, but it still wasn’t enough to get her off.  
  
She imagined his fingers inside of her, wriggling and pushing… and twisting  
 __  
Mmm… it feels so good. Jesus… your fingers…  
  
To turn him on and push him further, she uncrossed her legs and swung them open… but unexpectedly froze in the move.  
As she attempted to shift, the vibrator sent a different and heightened sensation through her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
 __  
Oh God… fuck! Yeah… Holy God… THAT will do it…  
  
Chris glanced and saw her in a frozen state of lust. He watched her for a few consistent seconds. The intensity seemed to do the trick for now.  
He pulled his hand out of his pocket and sat back in his chair, glancing to admire his work. His cock was hard now, and he had to shift to make himself more comfortable.  
  
He smiled at the interviewer for no apparent reason.  
  
Rachel was slowly but surely falling into a lust coma with the new intensity. The thought of the vibrator inside her was getting the best of her. Everything around her disappeared as she concentrated on Chris and how the vibrator felt.  
  
Her mind flipped through a series of memories from the last couple of days.  
  
She thought of her favorite sex between them so far. She remembered how he’d angrily reamed her from behind. She’d bounced, calling him names. He’d reacted and pounded her harder, grabbing and pulling on her ass and hips, fucking the shit right out of her. She wanted that again.  
 __  
He made me come… twice… so hard… He watched me… at my weakest… he made me… weak. He… made me… his bitch… yeah… Oh God…  
  
She slowly slipped her hand to the side of the chair and gripped it. Her hips slowly and ever so slightly started to dip into the chair little by little.  
  
“Obey” and “do what I tell you” ran through her mind. Images of his hand in the front of her panties, with his wrist slightly moving… the way he’d looked up at her while eating her pussy…  
 __  
Oh my God… that’s incredible….  
  
She opened her eyes, still mostly frozen, and looked at Chris. Her hips were beginning to look obvious. His eyes flicked from the interviewer to her, back and fourth quickly, until he was able to lock eyes with her.  
  
If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought she was giving him the look of death. She was highly aroused, fucking the chair, yet frozen, eyes dilated, staring him down.  
  
She opened her mouth while glaring at him. As she pushed down into the chair, the vibrator penetrated her deeper. The sensation fulfilled her. The realization sent her into even further arousal.  
 __  
Oh God… yeah… that’s it… fuck me…  
  
Chris was doing a very good job of answering questions so far, and also keeping a very close eye on his dirty little girl. He slyly reached into his pocket again and increased intensity.  
  
Rachel’s face slowly contorted and she bit her lip. She closed her eyes again and started to breathe heavier.  
He watched her whole body react to the vibrator, carefully looking back at the interviewer when needed.  
  
In a very quick change of pace and seemingly with the press of the button, he was now giving one word answers.  
  
She opened her eyes to make eye contact with him again and waited for him to look at her. When he did, she licked her lips slowly, then tipped her head up, showing off the bare skin on her neck. Her mouth still hung open. She could see he was uncomfortable and how much he wanted her.  
  
Anyone looking at her would know she was getting off, but they weren’t. They were all looking at Chris, almost confused as to his answers.  
  
Rachel was in a state, on the brink of orgasm. She didn’t need to imagine or fantasize anymore. Her body was at full throttle, ready to come. Her legs were fully spread for him. Her hips were slightly moving, her mouth open.  
  
She had no idea what he was saying anymore, and she didn’t care. She just needed to watch him watch her; to want to fuck her but be denied.  
All she needed to come was one more level on the vibrator.  
 __  
Just one more, come on fucker… one… more…  
  
She mouthed “fuck me”. Chris’ eyes widened.  
  
He snickered and cleared his throat in the middle of a sentence that had no business with snickers or smiles. He watched her chest move up and down rapidly. Her hips were pushing against the chair, and her hands sliding on her thighs. She sat forward and fucked herself slow while looking directly at him.  
  
“Fuck me” she mouthed again. This time she added “please” following a short pause.  
  
Her face was twisted again. She wanted it, and now she was begging.  
  
His hand, now sweaty as hell, still in his pocket, pushed the button on the remote one last time.  
  
Rachel immediately closed her eyes and made quick, almost unnoticable movements with her hips. He could see her hands squeezing her thighs. Her face contorted. Her orgasm had begun.  
  
Chris could barely concentrate on the questions being asked of him. He stalled the interviewer, asking what they meant and to explain. His mind, cock and eyes were on Rachel.  
  
Her breathing was heavy. She closed her mouth and lowered her head, carefully hiding her facial expression from anyone who may notice. She spread her legs even further apart and fucked the chair beneath her.  
 __  
Oh God… I’m coming for you Chris… please see me… watch me… fuck me… Oh God yeah…  
  
He was indeed watching. He watched her as her body started to tremble and her knuckles turned white. Her movements went from almost unnoticed to long, deep and noticeable for the duration of the orgasm. He could still see her face, mouth open and a look akin to pain was still over it… but again, it was intense pleasure.  
  
When the orgasm faded, Rachel swung her head up. She made eye contact with Chris and dropped her mouth open to exhale loudly. She smiled at him while she sat back in her chair.  
 __  
His eyes were now dilated. _He_ was the one left fully aroused this time. _He_ watched _her_ come.  
She had been rewarded for good behavior.  
  
Chris pushed the button to turn the vibrator off while he watched her adjust in her seat to a more comfortable position.  
As she adjusted, she could feel a small amount of hot liquid escape her hole into her panties.  
 __  
Chris must be dying.  
  
She looked down at his crotch. He couldn't hide the enormous erection he had.  
Rachel smiled widely at Chris, almost rubbing it in.  
  
That was amazing. Please do it again…


	9. Immediate Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rachel have alone time together for the first time since he used the wearable vibrator and it's remote to make Rachel have an orgasm.  
> To Rachel's benefit, angry Chris returns with a vengeance, and then he watches her come, still under his dominance.

Standing in the bathroom of the hotel room, Rachel was cleaning the vibrator when she heard Chris enter her room.  
  
His voice was deep and dark.  
  
“Where are you…” He ordered.  
  
“Here.” She called back innocently.  
  
She looked up in time to see him in anger again. Almost frightened, she gasped, but his mouth covered hers immediately and he kissed her hard with his tongue.  
His hands grasped her tight. One went to the back of her head, and the other to her backside. He squeezed her ass hard and pushed her into his hard cock, almost picking her right up off of her feet.  
  
Rachel was immediately turned on by his power and dominance and moaned through his kiss.  
  
She dropped the vibrator into the sink and slid her hands around his torso, feeling him and grasping his shirt. She spread her legs open to feel his hardness on the outside of her pussy.  
  
He pushed into her through their clothes again and again. His hand slid all the way underneath her ass and he and lifted her off the floor.  
She wrapped her legs around him and her hands flew around his neck.  
  
Still in the small bathroom, he stood, holding her, dry-humping her and tonging her wildly. Rachel pushed back on him with her hips, her fingers tightly groping the skin on his neck.  
  
Their breathing had become heavy together and became audible as they pulled their mouths apart.  
  
Still fucking her through their clothes, he managed to ask, “Is it out?”  
  
Rachel caught her breath to answer.  
  
“Yeah…” she whined.  
  
Chris pulled her head to his chest and whipped them around. He carried her to a close wide area on the floor and set her down. He kept pushing into her, almost not believing he had time to take anything off.  
  
“I wanted to fuck you so bad.”  
  
“I saw you. I wanted you, too.” She breathed.  
  
Their mouths entwined again as he gripped her neck in one strong hand. Rachel moaned with pure pleasure.  
  
Her hands went to his pants and pushed him back. She pulled on the button of his jeans and popped it open. She found the zipper and pulled down.  
Chris’ hand ran down her front quickly and found the bottom of her shirt and went under. He found a tit and squeezed tight, waiting for her to get his pants undone.  
  
Rachel pulled away from his mouth and turned her head to the side.  
  
“Oh God! I want you now. Give it to me Chris. Hard, I want it hard!”  
  
As she spoke, she unfastened her own pants. Her fingers went to the sides and she pulled them down over her hips. He bit her neck gently, then licked and kissed her neck passionately.  
  
“Get ‘em off Rach, now…”  
  
Rachel grunted, “I can’t…” and moaned.  
  
He knelt over her and pulled them down her thighs to her knees hard. Rachel opened her legs as wide as they would go. He pulled his own pants down and grabbed himself.  
  
He pushed into her hard. Rachel reacted with a high-pitch moan.  
  
He drilled into her again and her body slid across the floor.  
  
He whispered in her ear.  
  
“Remember the safeword Rach…”  
  
“Uh! Fuck me…” she whispered back.  
  
His movements became harder at first, pushing with everything he had. With each thrust Rachel slid further across the floor.  
  
Her hands went above her head, and he immediately collected her wrists and held them tight.  
His thrusting became even faster after that. He breathed down on her, watching her contorted face while she had her eyes closed and moaned.  
  
“Oh God yeah… Give it to me…”  
  
Chris pumped and pumped into her. He banged her with all of his anger, which she seemed to enjoy. She opened her eyes to see him glaring at her. His face was scrunched again, blasting away at her.  
  
Chris’ breathing was getting shorter as he climaxed.  
  
“Fuck… Oh God…”  
  
Between breaths Rachel whined, “Deeper! Harder!”  
  
Chris pushed as deep as he could go as he came.  
  
“Uh… Fuck!”  
  
Again he reamed her…. and again…. his pushes getting longer and harder every time. Rachel’s breathing slowed, but her cunt was still squeezing him.  
  
When he stopped, Rachel’s voice was heard.  
  
“Ah… Oh God…”  
  
His mouth was still open and he was breathing loudly. His head fell to her chest and he let go of her wrists.  
  
He felt Rachel’s fingers run through his hair. His head raised up and fell with her breathing.  
  
Her cunt still squeezing, finally pushed his soft cock out of her.  
She looked down at him.  
  
“Okay. That was awesome. But why were you mad? What did I do?”  
  
Still out of breath, he answered.  
  
“I couldn’t have you today. So I took what I wanted.”  
  
Rachel looked back at him and laughed.  
  
“Holy shit. I gotta remember that.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” he panted.  
  
Rachel hesitated. “For what?”  
  
“Coming so fast.”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“Oh my God! You had every reason to! I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”  
  
Her fingers kept caressing his hair.  
  
“Thank you, actually,” she said. “You’ve turned me on…”  
  
He felt one of her hands pushing between their bodies, inching closer to their exposed skin.  
  
Rachel moaned, “Mmm… can I…?”  
  
Chris moved from on top of her to the floor beside her and sighed.  
  
“You most definitely can dirty girl.”  
  
He leaned on his arm with his pants still around his thighs.  
  
Rachel moaned again as her fingers slid between her lips below.  
  
The wetness was almost as if someone poured it on her. Their combined juices made it even that much more wet.  
Her clit was already covered in it. She played and smiled with her eyes closed, finger slipping occasionally. She breathed in deep and moaned out.  
  
She turned her head and opened her eyes. Chris was watching her face. She opened her mouth and he welcomed it with a kiss. She closed her eyes, as did he. He kissed her softly over and over again. His tongue slid against hers effortlessly as if they’d been doing it for years.  
  
Her knees came up and her hips moved against her hand. She fingered her clit rapidly, wanting to come for him badly.  
  
He traced his finger around her face and let it fall down her neck onto her chest. He graced the top of her tits and pulled her shirt back off her shoulder.  
The air hit Rachel’s skin and it sent chills through her. She she whined and moaned.  
  
He patiently waited for her orgasm as he kissed her and toyed with her skin.  
  
She felt the need to have something in her cunt, so she slid her fingers lower and pushed inside. She groaned.  
  
He pulled away from her.  
  
“You ok?”  
  
Rachel smiled, “It’s sore.” She giggled.  
  
“I’ll be more gentle next time,” he promised.  
  
“Mmm, please don’t. I liked it.”  
  
Holding her smile she turned away and closed her eyes.  
Her fingers went back to her clit and she moved them in a circle over it again and again. She breathed a moan and panted. Her mouth came open and she exhaled loudly.  
  
Her thoughts went to how he had barged into her room and just taken her. How he ordered her to remove her pants… “Get ‘em off Rach… now” repeated in her head.  
  
Chris’ voice almost broke her thoughts.  
  
“Hey dirty girl,”  
  
He spoke deep and soft; not quite a whisper.  
His voice was heavenly. The huskiness took hold of her and sent chills through her body. She wanted to keep listening to him as she peaked.  
  
“Tell me what your thinking,” he growled.  
  
Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but was caught in his voice. The deep husky, vibration filled voice he had…  
  
“Oh God… your voice… please talk to me… again…”  
  
Rachel’s voice begged as she trailed off.  
  
Chris had rarely used his voice for sex in person, but he was prepared to send Rachel over the edge with it.  
  
“I love watching you come…”  
  
She listened carefully to the tone of his voice.  
  
“…The look on your face, the way your body shakes and moves…”  
  
She moved her fingers faster and harder against her clit. Her eyes were clenched shut listening to Chris’ nasty talk.  
  
“… I know when you really want it. Your body shakes with your fingers, your face scrunches, you breath heavy...”  
 _  
He likes to watch me falter and I like to show him. He's watching me again… _Oh God…__  
  
“…everything just screams need. It’s fucking hot…”  
  
“Yeah…” Rachel breathed.  
  
“I like being weak for you… submissive…”  
  
“And I like being your master.”  
 _  
So dominant.. so bold… so hot… I wonder if he could order me again… order me to come… Oh God…_  
  
“Oh Chris… Jesus…”  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
Chris took his finger and placed it in her mouth. He pulled at the side of her mouth and dug it deeper. He slid it around on her tongue. She moaned even more and started to climax.  
  
With his finger toying in her mouth she asked,  
  
“Put your hand on my neck again…”  
  
“What do you say?” he prompted.  
  
“Please…” she whispered. “…Oh God… please…”  
  
Chris eased his hand on her neck and gripped it. She opened her eyes for a second and they rolled into the back of her head.  
  
“Come now… for me,” he demanded.  
  
Rachel immediately started to orgasm.  
  
“Fuuuuck, Oh God! Oh God!”  
  
“Yeah Rach, that’s it…”  
  
He pushed her neck down to the floor gently.  
His mouth came up to her chin and he breathed on her.  
  
Her body convulsed with the orgasm. She moaned and sighed. Chris eagerly watched.  
  
Her eyes popped open towards the end, as she toyed with her own very swollen, very wet clit. A large smile came over her face. She started to laugh.  
  
“Holy shit…” Her breathing subsided.  
  
Chris’ hand slid off her neck.  
  
“Were you waiting for me? To let you come?” he asked, intrigued.  
  
She turned to him with that very large smile and giggled.  
  
“Wow. I’m impressed,” he said.  
  
Rachel turned her head away. Still breathing heavy.  
  
“Oh God.” She shook her head. “How can we top this? How is it possible?”  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”  
  
She looked back at him.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
He stared smiling at her and didn’t answer.  
She moved her lips with her mouth open in a smile, almost twitching them. She wanted to speak but couldn’t find the right words. She shook her head again.  
  
“Let’s keep it a surprise. What I want to know is, did you enjoy today?” he smirked.  
  
Rachel’s head tipped up and back on the floor. Her hand went to her forehead.  
  
“Oh my God. That was insane!”  
  
“Was it ever. I particularly liked it when you told me to fuck you.”  
  
She raised a hand to her face and blushed.  
  
“I wanted you so bad…” her voice trailed off.  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“After everything we’ve done, you still blush?”  
  
Rachel giggled.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
She shyly took her thumb nail in her mouth again.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
“How is your anxiety? For real.”  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
“It’s only in front of a large number of people. Today wasn’t bad. Especially with you making me come.”  
  
She turned to face him and smiled, her cheeks still pink.  
  
“The premier will be bad.”  
  
Chris smiled.  
  
“Hmm. I was hoping you were going to say that. I’ll have to distract you somehow.


	10. Dominant Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Rachel continue their playful BDSM antics. Among other things, Rachel gets messy as Chris is amazed by Rachel's continued level of desire.

Rachel was pacing the floor wearing only her panties, as instructed. Chris was on the bed down to his boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
She laughed through her words.  
  
“Chris! I told you! The repeated… finger… thing is not a punishment.”  
  
He spoke softly, not amused.  
  
“Well, I guess I have to use something else then, don’t I?”  
  
She scoffed.  
  
“What… You gonna spank me or somethin’?” she taunted jokingly.  
  
Chris’ face went from looking down uninterested to being lit up, full of ideas.  
  
“Not what I had in mind, but that will do.”  
  
“Oh, that’s creative…” Rachel rolled her eyes. “… its two am. Get out Chris.”  
  
He ignored her.  
  
“I want you to blow me, literally.”  
  
She squared herself.  
  
“There’s nothing more you can do. It’s over. You can’t make me do anything.”  
  
“Rach, you don’t want me to spank you do you?”  
  
She hid a smirk behind her fingers and blushed.  
  
“Out!”  
  
She pointed toward the door and walked out of the room.  
  
Chris jumped off the bed and moved quickly, following her into the kitchenette. As he caught up to her she turned and put her hands up, attempting to block him, laughing.  
  
“Chris, knock it off…”  
  
He smiled.  
  
“Oh, you want to play? Let’s see how hard I can spank you before you use the safeword.”  
  
“You wouldn’t…” she resisted.  
  
He was pulling her arms towards him, moving her away from the counter.  
  
“You’re hesitating; testing me, why shouldn’t I test you?”  
  
“Chris…” she tried looking at him seriously, but couldn’t.  
  
“Rach…” he raised his eyebrow.  
  
They were both smiling.  
  
He gave her one big yank and turned her around to face away from him, still holding her wrists tight in front of her.  
  
“I’m starting to think…”  
  
He pulled her panties down as she laughed and tried to free herself.  
  
“...we don’t need these anymore…”  
  
He leaned his body against her, applying enough pressure to bend her over and against the counter.  
  
“Chris! Oh my God! Seriously!”  
  
She was still laughing.  
  
“… for the rest of the entire tour…”  
  
“Oh my God! You can’t be serious?” she asked incredulously.  
  
“…and you’ll be wearing only skirts and dresses.”  
  
He leaned into her more. She could barely move, but she didn’t really want to.  
  
She felt him over her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, smiling.  
  
“Now… I’m only going to tell you one time… fours.”  
  
Rachel stopped moving. She thought he couldn’t see, but he noticed she was smiling.  
 _  
He gets off on it when I disobey._  
  
“Last chance… babe…” he warned.  
  
She turned her head away from him and whispered,  
“Oh, you fucker…”  
  
Chris laughed.  
  
“Hesitation won’t be tolerated.”  
  
He smacked her ass hard.  
  
Her head went down but she said nothing.  
  
“Safeword Rach?”  
  
He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with his actions.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“I’m taking your silence as an invite to spank you harder. I’m going to count to three…”  
  
Rachel lowered her head. She was biting her lips together.  
  
“1…” Chris raised his hand.  
  
“2…” his voice was calm and husky.  
  
Rachel squeezed her eyes tight.  
  
“3.”  
  
He hit her even harder than before on the same cheek.  
She tried to restrain her reaction but failed and flinched.  
  
“No safeword yet?” he asked.  
  
She stayed silent.  
  
He swatted her again on the same spot.  
  
She shook her head harder this time.  
  
“Do you have anything to say before I spank you again?”  
  
“Yeah. You’re a fucker!”  
  
She let out a small laugh.  
  
“Just what I wanted to hear.”  
  
Chris smacked her again. Her flinch became a jolt. Her ass began to sting.  
  
She moaned this time.  
  
“Waiting for the safeword…”  
  
“Stop asking me. I’m not going to say it.”  
  
She was determined to see this through.  
  
“First of all, I’ve made up my mind. You are going to call me your Master.”  
  
The idea of calling him ‘Master’ gave her reason to react.  
  
“You’re a fucker!” she laughed.  
  
“SECONDLY, if you aren’t going to say the safeword, you should really tell me you like this. Even if you don’t want to. For safety purposes. I know you haven’t done this before and I need to make sure you’re okay.”  
  
Rachel sighed.  
  
“Yeah. I get it. I’m okay, and yeah, I like this.”  
  
Chris immediately smacked her again on the same cheek.  
  
“JESUS!” she shouted.  
  
“It’s MASTER!” he reminded.  
  
A muffled laugh was heard from Rachel, still bent over the counter facing the other way. This all seemed odd and foreign.  
  
“Okay! Master. Jesus, fuck! I like it!”  
  
She did like what he was doing to her. It was erotic and exciting. She realized she was incredibly aroused.  
  
Chris placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered.  
  
“You are going to suck on my cock one way or another. But now that I know you like this, I’m going to keep doing this for fun.”  
  
He smacked her again.  
Rachel squealed.  
  
“Safeword still applies, Babe… “  
  
Rachel shook her head again.  
  
“Oh my God… Don’t call me BABE!”  
  
He showed no sign he’d even heard her.  
  
“Suck. My. Cock.”  
  
Rachel whined.  
  
She quickly yanked her hands away from Chris, and with her panties around her thighs couldn’t go far, so she turned to face him.  
  
He grabbed her wrists again, right away and held her helpless in front of him.  
  
“You are so stubborn…”  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Her breathing was fast, her eyes were dilated again. She was very aroused.  
  
“Holy shit. You’re hot again,” he said, surprised.  
  
She pulled her head away from him, realizing she had just shown him she was worked up. She playfully struggled to free herself and move away.  
 _  
Fuck! This is so hot. This is going to end well!_  
  
But with Chris’ hands around her wrists, she couldn’t move much or go anywhere. He grabbed her neck the way she liked and kissed her hard, sliding his tongue inside. As it progressed the kiss became softer and softer.  
  
Rachel moaned.  
  
“You do like to be spanked,” he marveled.  
  
He kissed her again, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Holding onto her neck with a firm grip, his other hand let go of her wrists and moved to her exposed pussy. To no surprise, she was soaked.  
  
He pulled his mouth away again.  
  
“I could just keep you this way, heightened…”  
  
Rachel’s eyes were closed, her mouth still hanging open from their kiss. He looked at her in his grasp.  
  
“I knew you’d obey me.”  
  
He watched her react to the sound of his voice. He pushed his fingers inside her again.  
  
“I know how much you love this. How horny are you Rach? How bad do you want me to get you off with my fingers?”  
  
She let a moan slip quietly as Chris pushed into her again and again.  
  
He slid out of her and toyed with her clit.  
  
“Tell me. How bad do you want it?”  
  
“Oh God… I want it bad…”  
  
She let out another moan, this one with feeling. She let her head fall back in enjoyment.  
  
“My dirty little girl… you’re all fuckin’ talk, aren’t ya?”  
  
He said and pushed inside her hard.  
  
She stiffened in response.  
  
“Ah! Yes…”  
  
He pressed his mouth to her ear again.  
  
"I have a confession. As much as I love seeing you like this…” he said as he pulled his fingers out and back up to her clit. “…I fucking love when you disobey.”  
  
Rachel trembled at the vibration of his fingers on her clit. Her hands went to the top of his shirt and her head fell forward. She opened her eyes to see his hand between her legs and her panties around her thighs. he let out another moan and squeezed his collar.  
  
Chris guided her with her neck to look at him. She looked almost asleep from her level of arousal. He leaned forward again so that her ear was close to his mouth as he pulled his fingers up and off her clit, making a trail of wet onto her stomach.  
  
“Fours,” he commanded.  
  
Rachel slid down his body and put her hands all over Chris’ cock outside his boxers.  
  
She looked up at him from below.  
  
He opened his mouth and exhaled deeply.  
  
Rachel’s mouth was still hanging open.  
  
“Master? Are you going to control me?”  
  
She kissed the outside of his clothing.  
  
He moaned, “You know it.”  
  
“Make me deep throat? Please?” Rachel whined.  
  
“Holy God…” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
She breathed hot air on him, pulling at the material. She pushed him up against the counter and pulled his boxers down. His hard cock popped out. She placed her mouth on his head and pulled off slowly.  
  
Rachel watched as Chris’ head fell backwards.  
She reached beneath her and dipped her hand into her panties.  
  
Her voice was childlike, almost a whimper. She decided to let him have his original dirty little girl. This time, she hoped she'd get in trouble.  
  
“I have a confession too. I will do anything you want, anytime you want. And you don’t have to spank me to get me to do it, unless you want to.”  
  
Her fingers were now toying with her clit as she spoke. She hid them beneath her in hopes he wouldn’t _but would_ , notice. To her delight, she realized she was really getting into his role playing. She pressed further.  
  
“I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m your bitch, and I love it, Master. And if you like it when I disobey, it won’t stop, because I like that too.”  
  
With that, she took him in her mouth.  
  
“Jesus Christ. Anything?” he gasped.  
  
She took her mouth off of him and looked back up.  
  
“Anything,” she repeated.  
  
Chris’ mind raced with new activities for them. Something that just might push her threshold, but she had surprised him so far, he needed to think this over. Either way, they were going to have fun.  
  
She moaned on his cock as she deep throated. He looked down to see her face. Her eyes were closed, and her hand was under her.  
  
She was fingering herself.  
  
“Rach!” He growled.  
  
Her eyes opened and widened, knowing she was in trouble by his tone.  
  
He took her shoulders and stood her up. He picked her up under her knees and back and lifted her to the bed.  
  
“You’ve been a very bad girl. Did I tell you you could touch yourself?” he scolded.  
  
Rachel pouted.  
  
Chris threw her on the bed. He pulled off her panties the rest of the way and threw them across the room. He turned her over and spanked her other cheek very hard. Rachel grasped the bed sheets and grunted.  
  
He hit her again, “Bad girl…”  
  
She moaned this time. Her legs spread open. He positioned himself in between them, noticing she was getting turned on.  
  
He hit her again. She squealed.  
  
He removed his boxers completely, exposing his erection and hit her one more time on the same cheek.  
  
“Oh God!” Rachel called out.  
  
Chris flipped her over.  
  
He quickly pushed her legs together, climbed up over her and grabbed her arms on the way. He sat by her neck and held onto her wrists as she tried to move them around.  
  
“Suck. My. Cock. No touching.”  
  
He positioned himself by her mouth and she opened it for him. He pushed his dick into her throat and she received it willingly.  
He got up on his hands and held hers underneath. He moved himself in and out of her mouth.  
He watched as she took all of him in.  
  
Rachel’s eyes were still dilated.  
  
He pushed slowly to the back of her throat, then pulled out. She didn’t gag.  
He did it again slowly. Still no gagging.  
  
She closed her eyes and moaned with her mouth full of his cock.  
  
Chris knew he needed to let go of her hands for safety, but he also knew he couldn’t let her reach herself. He let her go and positioned his hands just beside hers. She moved hers up further over her head and crossed her wrists, as though she were tied.  
  
That maneuver threw him over the edge.  
  
He started moving faster.  
  
“Jesus FUCKING CHRIST!”  
  
He only had to push in a few more times from the sight of his dirty little girl sprawled, tied, and helpless for him.  
  
“I’m going to come on your face. Close your eyes…”  
  
His voice rose with each word.  
  
Rachel kept her eyes closed and her mouth open.  
  
“You fuckin’ dirty… little… girl… Uh!”  
  
Chris pulled out and came all over her face, her open mouth, and the bed beneath her.  
She breathed deep with feeling for him.  
Chris stroked and stroked until he was soft. He looked down at Rachel and realized what he’d just done.  
  
Then he realized she’d enjoyed it.  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
Rachel smiled, her face covered in come, unable to open her eyes. Chris smiled back at her even though she couldn’t see.  
  
Feeling obligated to help, Chris said “Just give me a second.”  
  
She felt him get off the bed and heard him rustle around in the bathroom. She was still smiling, still aroused, still naked. Then, she heard him return.  
  
“Here.”  
  
He placed a cloth in her hand. She wiped off what she could feel.  
  
Still smiling, she spoke.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Chris sat down next to her. She opened her eyes and saw him in his t-shirt, smiling at her.  
They both burst out loud laughing at the same time.  
  
“How’s your ass?” he asked.  
  
“It hurts,” she whined.  
  
“On a scale from one to ten?”  
  
Rachel scrunched her face.  
  
“Mmm, seven?”  
  
His smile enlarged showing rows of white teeth.  
  
“I’ll go get some ice.”  
  
He got up off the bed and reached for his boxers.  
  
“Look at me. No touching. I have plans.”  
“Yes Master.”  
  
She lay back on the bed watching him dress, and took a deep breath.  
Her ass felt like it was on fire, a sting coming from the first cheek he’d hit.  
 _  
Plans? I’d better be coming.._


	11. Determined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chris ready to call it an evening, Rachel finds herself being teased by her Dom. She relentlessly does her best to convince Chris she wants more of him, before sleep.

Rachel was naked, bent over Chris’ lap on the bed. She patiently laid her head on her hands.

“It’s actually not as bad as I thought it was.”

Chris placed a piece of ice against one of her ass cheeks slowly.   
She jumped.  
  
“Holy shit!” she reacted.  
  
He laughed.   
  
“You take pain well.”  
  
“I think I was putting on a front…” she chuckled nervously.  
  
He shook his head.   
  
“Then you’re a great actress.”  
  
The room fell silent again as he dragged a piece of ice across both cheeks.  
  
As he moved the ice around, he couldn’t help but use his fingers to massage the soft flesh. He felt like smacking her again, but held back.   
He pulled and tugged gently, eventually spreading her ass apart.   
She didn’t seem to be bothered by it and actually bent her knee to spread her legs open.  
  
Chris smiled and kept pulling more and more. He grabbed another piece of ice and dragged it on her cheek, and then further and further slowly down her crack.  
  
Rachel moaned.  
  
He repeated the action, this time pausing on her anus.  
  
She gasped.  
  
He continued, still smiling. Chris didn’t have to speak very loudly. He almost growled when he spoke to her.   
  
“Tell me you like it.”  
  
Rachel smiled to herself. She didn’t answer.  
  
“I know you do. Tell me,” he repeated.  
  
He repeated the motion again, pulling her ass open. She moved her knee up and away even more. Still no answer.  
  
Chris pushed the ice against her anus and she moved with it, then moaned again.  
  
“Say it…” he prompted.  
  
Her voice rose, whining.

“Mmm… I like it.”  
  
“That’s my dirty girl…”   
  
Chris pushed it into her anus gently.  
  
She bowed her head down against the bed covers.   
  
“Oh God…”  
  
Chris took the ice away, used the tip of his finger and touched along her ridges.  
Her knee was up as high as it would go now, and he was still pulling her ass apart.  
  
“This is kind of like torture for you, isn’t it? Your ass is stinging from the spanking, but you like me touching you here.”  
  
Rachel moaned louder.  
  
“You’re squirming again Rach. You know how much I love that.”   
he said, his voice becoming huskier. She breathed deep as he slid his finger over the outside of her anus. Then he began putting pressure on it.  
  
“Do you want it?” he asked.  
  
Her response was another moan.  
  
“Tell me Rach. Tell me you want it. Beg me.”  
  
The sound of his voice was erotic.   
  
She did want it.   
  
She wanted him to push into her ass. She didn’t know why, or how, but it felt wonderful. Not having an orgasm previously and playing with herself earlier, Rachel wanted to come. She couldn’t deny the feeling was brilliant.  
  
Still whining, she almost sounded desperate.   
  
“Yes… pleeease… Oh God…”  
  
Chris pushed the tip of his finger inside her.  
  
She immediately made a high moan. He pulled out.  
  
“Pleease Chris… Oh God… that feels so… good…” she said and became more restless.  
  
He smiled as he pushed in again. Her squirming was turning him on.  
  
“I want to hear you. Make those noises.”  
  
“Oh God… Master… please… yeah…” she managed.  
  
“Have you had anal sex before?” he asked.  
  
She nervously breathed out her answer.   
  
“No…”  
  
“Hm.”   
  
He had already thought about pushing into her from behind. But a nice, tight virgin ass ready for him, willing and wanting? That was even more appealing. All he needed was the approval.  
  
“Do you want me to fuck you in the ass?” he asked.  
  
Rachel moaned again, hesitating to answer.  
  
“Rach, dirty little Rach… tell me you want this.” he said in an incredible low timbre.   
  
He pushed his finger into her again, this time deeper.  
  
“Oh God… yeah. I want you in my ass…”

She hardly believed what she was saying, where he was taking her.  
  
Chris was starting to get hard again. He needed to stop now, before it was too late.  
  
“What time is it? Three-thirty. Hmm, I don’t think we have time. I think we need to sleep,” he said.   
  
He pulled his finger out slowly.  
  
“Oh God!” She protested.  
  
He ignored her.   
  
“Your ass looks good for now. We can go to sleep.”  
  
She turned to look at him and gave him a dirty look.   
  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!?”  
  
He simply smiled at her.   
  
“You can wait.”  
  
“OH MY GOD. I’m about to come!” she protested.  
  
Chris laughed.   
  
“Good. But we need sleep Rach. We have press tomorrow.”  
  
Rachel thought she had some control, but their previous acts obviously had no serious impact on her status with him. She realized just how dominant he was to her.   
  
She looked down at her naked self as she sat her stinging ass on the bed.  
  
“I told you not to push back. I’m in control,” he reminded her.  
  
“Ok! I get it! But seriously? I’m… you’re just… I can’t…but I…” she stammered.  
  
Chris laughed again.   
  
“You know I love it when you stutter.”  
  
“I can’t not come tonight. That, what you JUST did, was unreal.”   
  
She turned over and rolled towards his feet. Her sore ass hit the bed beside his knees and she slid herself next to him, feet by his head. She put her knees in the air and spread them slightly while she lied down, staring at the ceiling. Her hands went to her hair. She ran her fingers through it in complete frustration.  
  
Chris smiled and said nothing.  
  
She spoke to him without looking.   
  
“I won’t be able to sleep. I’m on fire Chris. If I don’t come I’ll be coming onto you all night.”  
  
He ignored her.  
  
“Please… please… I need it this time. God, please…” she begged.  
  
His only response was a slight smirk.  
  
“There’s gotta be something I can do to seduce you…” She lay frustrated for moments, thinking.  
 _  
Seduce. The last time I said that word, I described what he’d done to me._  
  
Still smiling, entertained by Rachel’s sexual frustration, Chris finally spoke.   
  
“Come on. Sleep.” He pointed to the pillow beside him.  
  
She turned on her side towards him and spread her legs, exposing herself to him. She waited for her smell to drift to him.   
  
“I really enjoy letting you control me.”  
  
“Letting me?”   
  
He laughed. Chris was in disbelief and clearly amused by her statement.  
  
“I really want to keep doing it,” she said.  
  
Chris’ laugh faded quickly.  
  
“But this whole ass thing..”   
  
She moved her legs around, hoping if he caught her scent he would change his tune.   
  
“…sounds really incredible. And the fact that I’ve never tried it before…”   
  
She trickled a finger around one of her tits. She slid it down her midriff, past her hips, over her mound and down the inside of her thigh. Chris watched her finger the whole way.   
  
“…well, that just makes it even hotter… don’t ‘cha think?”  
  
Chris closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and turned away.   
  
“Rach, we really need sleep.”  
  
She looked down at his crotch to notice distinct movement in his boxers.  
She began to speak very slow, sexy and deep, almost in a whisper. She accented every word.  
  
“I think, you would really enjoy…”   
  
She moved her sliding fingers over to his leg.   
  
“...being dominated for once.”  
  
Chris quickly gripped her fingers together and held them over his leg.  
  
“Just picture it for me. Just once.” she said.  
  
Rachel looked at him. He looked angry, but she wasn’t giving up.  
  
“I’m on top of you, and we’re over there…”   
  
She tipped her head to the open space on the floor and quickly looked back at him.   
  
“…and I’m straddling you, bouncing on you…”   
  
He watched her mouth as she spoke.   
  
“..over and over and over. Bounce, bounce, bounce.”  
  
She looked down to notice more movement. His hand was slowly loosening on her fingers and he took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in her wet cunt smell.  
  
“…and I’m coming on you. And you can feel me squeeze you. So you come inside me, watching me, touching me.”  
  
Chris closed his eyes and let go of her fingers.  
  
Rachel could now smell herself.  
  
She got on all fours and positioned herself over him. Her feet went to the outside of his legs, and her hands went to around his sides. She was careful not to touch him again.  
  
“Master… Chris. I want you. And I’m sure, with how you came before,”   
  
She leaned into him close and spoke in his ear.   
  
“...the time spent fucking me will be well worth it. You will last longer, and _you know_ I can hold out.”  
  
Chris opened his mouth and took a deep breath, exhaling on her tits in front of him.  
He was getting aroused, and she was starting to make sense.  
  
“I’m wet. I’m ready. I’m straddling you. And even though I know you’re going to say yes, I’m going to beg you, because I know you love it.”  
  
She leaned in and her lip raked his ear. She dragged it up and down, exhaling with her open mouth.   
  
She whispered, “So, please Chris… my Master…” she gently bit his ear, “I need you, I want you,” she bit him again, “I’m begging you… please…” Rachel moaned softly, “fuck me.”  
  
Her mouth moved from his ear down to over his mouth. She kissed him softly, and he kissed her back. Their tongues met. His hands went from their position underneath her, to around her and squeezed her stinging ass. Then, his fingers ran across her skin gently. A duality of expression indicative of the duality of the man.  
  
Rachel continued to speak in a whine between kisses.   
Every time their lips met for a short, wet kiss, her hips dipped over him.   
  
“Please Chris… let me fuck you… let me come on you… let me… please… Master… I need you… inside me…”  
  
She was imitating their would-be movements, trying to help him picture it.   
She started to moan softly. She was relentless in her seduction.  
  
“I need you… master… oh God… I’m so wet… so ready… please… let me… fuck… you…”   
  
Her moans increased with desperate need in them.  
  
Chris sat up slowly, forcing her to back away as they kissed and as she continued to moan. He pushed her ass to the side and lay her down on the bed next to him.  
She opened her eyes, mewling, to see Chris mouth hanging open, letting out heavy breaths, obviously fully aroused. She watched intently as he dropped his boxers to his knees exposing a very large hard cock. She looked up and caught his intent stare. They locked in a prolonged gaze. She refused to break away. She mouthed “please” as he watch her from above.  
  
He looked down her body and instructed her.   
  
“Spread.”  
  
She moaned as she moved her legs apart and he climbed in between.  
  
He growled at her.   
  
“You’re going to pay for this.”  
  
Rachel couldn’t help herself and smirked a tiny smile in the corner of her mouth. Her lips parted. She let out another moan and stretched her hands above her, locking her wrists again.  
  
Chris looked down beneath him and, without his hands, guided his hard cock to her cunt. It slipped between her lips. He pushed in softly, with ease, and closed his eyes.   
  
He let out a breath filled moan, dark and deep.  
  
He looked back up at her and moved in for a kiss, their lips joining while he pushed into her.   
  
Rachel moaned through their kisses.  
  
She looked him over as he pumped into her.  
His muscles were flexing all over his body. He was working hard on her, but slow and gentle. Almost Tantric. His scent, his breathing, his pushing, his body, everything came together for her to become even more turned on in a rush of heat. He was incredibly sexy.  
  
She raised her hands, gliding her fingers over his chest. She dragged them up to his face and traced his lips. He opened his eyes, then his mouth, and grabbed one of her fingers with his teeth. He bit down gently and then closed his lips on her finger. He sucked on her finger and watched her reaction while he penetrated deep and slow.  
  
She was breathing heavy, with her mouth open, slowly moving up and down with his careful pushes. She pulled her finger out of his mouth and traced his lips again before moving them down to her clit.  
  
Chris watched as her hand fell between her legs.   
  
“Not yet sweetheart…”  
  
Rachel groaned.   
She pulled her fingers away and grabbed the back of Chris’ neck.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again, slow, strong and soft. Her thoughts had no where to go. She didn’t have to think of any fantasies to get or stay aroused. This was all she needed. Chris between her legs, finally giving her what she needed.  
  
She pulled her mouth away and whispered.  
  
“Chris…” and she moaned. “This feels so good…”  
  
Chris kissed her neck again and again.  
It sent chills through Rachel.  
  
She exhaled through her open mouth followed by a tiny squeak. She looked at the time. 3:44a. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his cock entering and pulling out slowly.  
  
“Oh God…” she breathed.  
  
“Is this what you wanted? You wanted to get fucked?” he prompted.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at his chiseled face.   
  
“No. I needed you.”   
  
She breathed heavy, closed her eyes slowly and opened them again with a strong push he gave her.   
  
“As amazing as this is… please…” and she moaned again, “please… let me fuck you.”  
  
Chris kissed her again. His mouth was open for her right away. She grasped the back of his neck tighter and moved her fingers through his hair. Her hips were instinctively pushing in rhythm against his thrusts, making his penetration deeper inside her.  
  
He broke their kiss and went to her ear.  
  
“You’re incredible babe- Rach…”  
  
She breathed out loud again, against his ear, noticing his mistake. He really did want to call her that. It wasn’t just a joke.  
  
His arms went under her back and he pulled her up. He forced the back of her thighs onto his knees. He lifted her onto him, with his cock still inside, and got off the bed. She clung to his neck. He walked them over to the floor and sat down carefully. He let go and lay back.  
  
Rachel let go of her grip on him and he slid out of her hands and onto the floor.  
  
She sat up and propped herself up onto him. She started moving forward and back, forcing his cock in and outside of her. Her hands went to his chest and she not only used it for leverage, but took the opportunity to feel him up.  
  
She looked down into his eyes and smiled.  
  
Chris rested the back of his head on his arm and smiled back.  
  
Rachel’s ass and cunt were still sore. It dawned on her how careful Chris was being on the bed. She flinched only once and pushed through some stings.  
Her head went back and she breathed heavy through her mouth as she felt herself forcing his hard cock deep inside of her. She bounced on him gently, and felt his hand grab her tit.  
  
“Oh God…” she mouthed again.  
  
With precise movements, her hips dug into him while she came down and her thighs pushed her away when she pulled out. She leaned back and reached for her clit below. She toyed with it, teasing herself and testing Chris.  
  
He said nothing as he watched her from below.  
  
With her head back and her mouth open, she leaned forward and back, pushing slightly up on her legs as she started to circle her clit. The intensity heightened between them as her cunt really started to contract around Chris’ cock.  
  
“Holy fuck…” he growled.  
  
An involuntary moan escaped her mouth just after his voice was heard. She wanted to hear him again, but didn’t want to ask him for anything more and push her luck.  
  
She looked down at him. He had his eyes closed with his head up and back. He looked blissful.  
She couldn’t hold back anymore and asked.

”Master… please… can you… make noise? Please… I need to hear your voice.”  
  
Chris moaned. “Uh… Holy shit… Yeah… My dirty little girl…”  
  
Her moans started to morph into shouts and overlap his, and her orgasm began.   
  
“Oh God… Master…”  
  
“Fuck me… Rach… fuck me…” he coaxed.  
  
“Master… may I come?….please.. Oh God…”   
  
She was on the edge and begging urgently.  
  
“Yes…Rach… my dirty girl-Oh God!” he shouted.  
  
“Chris! Uh!”  
  
They came together, unbeknownst to either of them as they heard each other in disbelief. They were in their own worlds, with each other.  
As she came down, she realized she could no longer feel his deep penetrations.   
  
“Oh my God… did you…?”  
  
Chris let a laugh slip as his vision return to her.   
  
“Yeah. You did too. I felt it but didn’t believe it.”  
  
She smiled at him.   
  
“Oh my God!” she rasped, followed by a breathless laugh.  
  
She leaned down onto him with his soft cock still inside her. She kissed him and he kissed her back.  
Her head raised up from his mouth and she lay her head on his chest.  
  
“Thank you. Master. It was amazing,” she praised as she recovered.  
  
“Yeah. It was. But you are still going to pay.”   
  
He sighed.   
  
“Tomorrow, no panties and a loose skirt so I can fuck you whenever I want.”


	12. Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans the actor, and a fellow newbie actress have three separate secret sexual encounters during a press tour, over the course of a day.

“Excuse me guys, I have to use the facilities. Can we break?”

It had been a dreadful three hour long interview cycle that seemed to continue forever.  
Rachel looked over at Chris who clearly needed more sleep from the night before. He was rubbing his eyes.

“Sure. Let’s take a break. You’ve been at it for awhile… ” said a voice in the back.

Rachel immediately darted for the bathroom.  
  
————  
  
Rachel was looking down at her hands while she washed them. She didn’t hear anyone come into the bathroom while the tap was running.   
She felt Chris’ hand on her bare ass under her skirt. She jumped in surprise and gasped.  
  
Fortunately, she remembered to whisper.   
“Jesus! You scared the shit outta me!”  
  
She looked up in the mirror to see him smiling at her. His hands were everywhere on her ass under her skirt.  
  
He spoke into her ear while he pulled away at her flesh with one hand, and moved his other to the front to dip into her pussy.   
  
“This skirt with no panties thing is really getting to me. I’ve literally been hard the whole morning, waiting for this opportunity.”  
  
He pushed his fingers into her very wet hole and her mouth dropped open. Her head went down, as she held her breath, trying not to make noise.  
  
“Fuck, were you waiting for this too?” he said, noting how sopping wet her pussy had become.  
  
Rachel didn’t respond. She was too involved with his dominant attack and the feeling of his fingers inside her.  
Her hands gripped the sink, still wet with the tap running. His mouth kissed her neck. He pressed into her from behind, pushing her into the counter.  
  
She let a moan slip as he wriggled inside of her.  
The kisses on her neck turned into licks and sucks with heavy breaths in between.  
 _  
Oh my God. This is happening fast. I’m going to come…_  
  
“Rach, look up.”   
  
She dragged her head to the incredible view in the mirror.  
Chris’ arm was wrapped around her hip pushing into her hole, penetrating her with his fingers. Her bare skin was exposed as he had lifted her skirt. His other hand was holding her against him, pushing her against his cock.   
He was fully aroused behind her, watching in the mirror as well, looking at her.  
  
She let out another moan.  
  
Chris’ head went back to her ear.   
  
“Tell me you want it.”   
  
As she watched, she faltered even more. Images of him pushing into her from behind raced through her mind.  
  
“Yeah… please… Master…” she begged.  
  
“I said, ‘tell me you want it’,” he said sternly. “Say it.”  
  
She wasn’t sure she could form word.   
  
“I want it….Master….please….”  
  
“How bad?” He growled again.  
  
“Mmm! Bad… please Master… fuck me…” she rasped, struggling to keep her voice low.  
  
He pushed his two fingers in hard again.  
  
“Fours.”

He slid his fingers out.  
Rachel whined.  
She got down on the bathroom floor on her knees.  
  
“Face me.” Chris said, as he scrambled to get his pants open.  
  
Rachel spun around on her knees.  
Chris got down on his knees as well.  
Having a single moment of clarity, Rachel squeaked, “The door!”  
  
“Locked.” he assured her.  
  
Chris grabbed her hair carefully and positioned her in front of his pulsing cock which looked ready to burst.  
  
“Suck.”   
  
Rachel took Chris in her mouth opening her throat, fully aware for his love of deep throating. He instinctively pulled her all the way down his shaft. A wet noise was heard as a pocket of air was pushed through her mouth.   
  
She let him slide right in. He pushed her away as he slid out, and again, and again.  
  
“Good girl. Oh yeah… good girl.”  
  
He took a hand away and reached for her skirt. He pulled it up so he could see her ass. A shade of pink was peeking from one of her cheeks.  
She took him down her throat again as he rubbed her ass. He gripped it as she pulled off him.  
  
He couldn’t resist. He smacked her again.  
She didn’t flinch.  
  
“Ah… good fucking girl.”  
  
Rachel moaned with pleasure.  
  
“Faster…” he commanded.  
  
As Chris pulled her hair, guiding her with his one hand, Rachel did as she was told and slid faster. His tip was touching the back of her throat every time he pushed in. His thrusts moved faster.  
Chris squeezed then smacked her ass repeatedly until he could feel his orgasm. Considering the locale, her deep throating and repeatedly smacking her ass, it didn’t take long. He squeezed her flesh hard in his fingers.  
  
“Holy fuck… yeah… here I come…”  
  
Rachel closed the back of her throat as best she could.  
  
Both of his hands went to her hair. He squeezed it, and pulled it towards his cock. She took him deeply into the throat and he held her there while he came. She gagged. He loosened his grip.  
  
She closed her throat again, with a tear coming down her face from the gagging. She never raised her hand or touched him to stop.  
  
He watched from above as his dirty little girl took all of his come and swallowed.  
  
When he was done, Chris slid her head off of him slowly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her face was red from having her mouth being pushed onto his pubic hair and her eyes were still dilated from being aroused.  
  
Chris laughed.   
  
“Good girl.”  
  
Rachel smiled. She sat back on her knees and wiped the tears away.  
Chris started to put himself away.  
  
“You okay?” he asked.  
  
She swallowed heavy, and started to stand.   
  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
With the tap still running, Rachel faced the mirror. She was a mess. She snickered at herself.  
 _  
This is bad. I just know. I know he’s not going to give it to me. He’s going to leave me hanging. I’m definitely his sex toy. Maybe next time he’ll fuck me._  
  
Chris stood behind her as she attempted to fix her running makeup under her eyes. His hands ran down her skirt and through it, pushing on her lips below.   
  
“See you out there.”  
  
With her cunt still on fire, Rachel smiled.  
  
———-  
  
“Okay guys. Thirty minutes for lunch.”  
  
Chris looked at Rachel, seated beside him.   
  
“What’s your plans? Wanna grab something quick?”  
  
“I’m actually not hungry. I have a few protein bars in the room. I was going to rest.”   
Rachel winked quick.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and hid a smile.   
  
“Okay.” He said, and walked off.  
  
She got up and basically followed him. She kept a distance of about ten feet, watching his ass in front of her as he walked.  
  
 _Goddamn!!_  
  
Chris got stopped by someone and she passed by him. Rachel didn’t look up and kept walking.  
She reached the elevator and pushed the button. She didn’t look behind her, but could hear his voice approaching. He spoke to the guy who stopped him.  
  
“Yeah man, listen I only have so much time right now. I gotta go. We’ll talk later.”  
  
Rachel smiled to herself.  
  
She could now hear him directly behind her, also waiting for the elevator. She kept facing forward. She wanted to laugh, but didn’t. She already felt arousal, knowing he would most likely pounce.  
  
He stood still behind her and watched for the arrow to light up.   
He knew exactly what he was going to do when that elevator door was closed.  
  
The bell to the elevator sounded.   
She waited for it to open fully.   
She took her steps in and turned.   
She caught Chris smiling as he entered the elevator as well.   
He went to the back of the small area they had to themselves.  
She reached for the button for their floor as the door closed.  
  
As soon as the door closed fully, Chris was on his knees pulling her backwards towards him until she was above him.  
His hands lifted her skirt up and his tongue went between her lips and immediately found her clit.  
  
“Oh God! Chris…” she gasped, startled.  
  
She couldn’t believe it.  
Her hips gave and she lowered herself onto his face. Her hands went to his head, one against his cheek and one behind. She kept her head down, only seeing her skirt move. His licking became quicker.  
  
“Uh! Chris… Oh fuck…” She saw stars.  
  
He licked and sucked on her clit. Her hips moved against his face, trying to fuck him.  
Rachel quivered. Her head went up and she opened her eyes. The elevator was almost to their floor.  
She tapped him.   
  
“Chris! Chris!”  
  
He let her go and stood immediately.  
The door opened and he wiped his face.  
She made sure her skirt was down and walked out.  
Chris followed her.  
  
She raised a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile. She felt his saliva still between her lips, now dripping down her legs. The cool breeze she made with walking made it even more paramount.  
  
She reached into her hand clutch and search for the key card as he stood behind her. She couldn’t find it. She dug frantically.  
 _  
You gotta be fucking kidding me…_  
  
He reached around her and slid the one he had into the slot. Rachel smiled and looked up at him. He smiled back at her.  
She pushed the doorknob down and walked in. Chris followed.  
  
She waited for the sound of the door to close. Before she could turn around, his hands were in her skirt again from behind.  
  
“You are driving me crazy today.”   
  
He bit her neck gently.   
  
“Just knowing I could reach under,”   
  
he squeezed the flesh on her ass and bit her neck again,   
  
“and touch you whenever I fucking want…”  
  
She was eager to turn and face him. He let her slip through his hands and kissed her this time.  
Her hands went to the back of his head and held it.  
  
“I’m so wet Chris…”  
  
He started walking into the room, moving and pushing her forward towards the bed.  
He placed himself against her on her pussy and his fingers pushed through her skirt as they walked.  
  
Rachel moaned.  
The back of her knees hit the bed.  
  
“Spread.”  
  
Chris let her go as she climbed on the bed and spread for him.  
He pulled her back to the edge with her ankles. Then grabbed her thighs and pulled her harder.  
He started taking his pants off again as she lay back in anticipation. She stared at the ceiling.  
  
“Please let me come Chris… please…” she begged.  
  
Chris said nothing.  
  
She felt his cock on the outside of her cunt for only a moment and he pushed into her.  
  
“Be a good girl. Be a good, dirty little girl,” he instructed.  
  
Her hands went to her hair. She ran her fingers through it enjoying his thrusts. They were strong, but slow. Not angry but powerful.  
  
“Oh God… you are incredible,” She said.  
  
He leaned over her and he pushed into her. His mouth took one of her nipples and sucked. His other hand slid under to her ass. He pulled her forward with her knee bent in his arm.  
  
“Fuck me Chris… Jesus… yeah…” Rachel let out a long low moan.  
  
He bit her nipple this time.  
Her head flew up to look at him and her hands went to his head and she gripped it tight.  
  
“Fuck!” She whispered.  
  
He bit her again and she flinched. “Uh!”  
  
He started pushing faster into her. Her whole body moved up and down with his rhythm.  
 _  
He’s taking me again, he’s going to come. I can’t reach my clit! Fuck!_  
  
Rachel whined, “Please Master… please… let me come…”  
  
With each word Chris pushed faster and harder.  
Rachel knew he still wasn’t going to let her get off.  
  
He pushed again and again. He still held her ass in his hand. He gripped it hard as he came.   
  
His head still in her tits.   
  
“Jesus… FUCK!” He said, as he spilled inside her.  
  
Giving up, Rachel watched him fuck her and start to come, her fingers playing with his hair gently. Her cunt squeezed on him, but it had no means to the end.  
Her leg was wrapped around him as he pushed inside of her the last few times longer and harder.  
  
He held inside of her this time while his head came up to look at her.  
  
She smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
“Good fucking girl.”  
  
She was beginning to like hearing that. Her smile grew.  
  
He looked down and sighed. He turned his head to the side and rested it on her tits.   
  
“Remember, anytime… You’re mine anytime I want today. This will not be the last.”  
  
——-  
  
Chris yawned between interviews. Rachel stared out into space.  
  
“You guys taking some hard nights or something? Looks like it’s been a hard day for you.”   
  
An interviewer asked when he was getting up to leave.  
  
Chris was quick to answer.   
  
“It’s a lot of press man, second day of it too.”  
  
 _What a pro…_  
  
Almost dying with exaustion, Chris asked outloud,  
“Hey, I need to grab some coffee. Can we break?”  
  
A voice in behind the camera replied.   
  
“How long do you need?”  
  
“Can you give me twenty?”  
  
“Yeah that sounds reasonable.”  
  
Chris looked over at Rachel and gave her a smile. Then got up and headed for the coffee.  
  
Rachel sat for a moment, then realized she should probably use the washroom again. She could check herself over again as well.  
  
 _Is he going to follow me?_  
  
As Rachel walked out of the room, she glanced at Chris. He was turning around sipping his java as she left. He made eye contact with her momentarily and she left the room.  
  
 _Whatever. He’s not going to let me come anyway._  
  
Rachel entered the ladies washroom and placed her clutch up on the sink. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She definitely looked tired.  
  
She turned and headed for the stall when she heard the door open. This time she heard the door lock after it closed. She watched the wall of the closed in entrance, and saw Chris veer in.  
  
She smiled and playfully backed into the stall. He followed her in, smiling.  
  
She put her hands up to block him, but he immediately went for her skirt again, which she had somehow forgotten about.  
  
“Fuck!”   
  
She whispered with a slight laugh.  
  
“You fuckin’ love this…” he said.  
  
She held back a laugh and looked up at him.  
  
“Yes I do!” She whispered.  
  
“Turn around.” He instructed her.  
  
“Do I get to come this time?”   
  
Rachel placed her hands on the back of the toilet and straddled it as she heard him open his pants.  
  
“Maybe…”  
  
Rachel snickered.   
  
“You fucker…”  
  
“How wet are you this time?” he asked her.   
  
He reached under and lifted her skirt, pulling it up, trying to get it to stay. He placed it on her back and took his pants down just over his hips, pulling out his hard cock once more. He pumped it a few times while looking at the beautiful sight he had made her offer him.  
  
He reached under her as he stroked himself. He reached below and slid his fingers between her pussy lips. He was surprised she was as wet as she was, as he hadnt let her come. He looked at her pink ass and sucked through his teeth.  
  
“I fucking love how you obey.”  
  
Rachel bowed her head.  
  
“You are always ready for me. You’ve been a very good dirty girl today. I think I’ll let you come.”  
  
Her head went back again. He found her clit and moved it quickly in circles, mimicking the way he saw her touch herself.  
  
Her legs spread even further apart. She gasped quickly.  
  
Chris pushed down hard on her clit and skid his finger away slowly. Then he placed himself on the outside of her cunt. He teased her with it, sliding it around in her wetness.  
  
“Tell me you want me to fuck you,” he prompted assertively.  
  
“I want you to fuck me, Chris,” she responded obediently.  
  
“Tell me again.” He started to push into her.  
  
“Oh God… pleeease fuck me, Master,” she whined.  
  
He pushed all the way in.   
Rachel moaned. It felt incredible.  
  
He reached for her hair and used it to pull her head back. He spoke directly in her ear as he pushed slowly into her.  
  
“Play with yourself. I want to feel you squeeze me.”  
  
She reached below and felt her wet clit. As he pushed into her she toyed with herself. Her mouth opened and she moaned high pitched noises.   
  
“Oh God!”  
  
Chris let her hair go and she went forward. He grabbed her ass on either side and squeezed as he pumped.  
  
She continued to make noise every time he pushed.  
  
“Oh. God. YES. Chris. FUCK…” she babbled.  
  
She squeaked as he pulled her back by her hair with one of his hands, quickly.  
  
“Shhh… you can’t be loud. You have to restrain yourself. Can you do that?”  
  
Rachel thought…  
 _  
Do I want to be restrained like this?_  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
“No? Then I’m going to have to put my hand over your mouth.”  
 _  
Holy FUCK YES!_  
  
Rachel purposely moaned louder.  
  
His other hand moved from her ass to her gaping, moaning mouth.  
  
“Shhh… If you need me to stop, use your… hands to… signal… me…” he said.  
  
Their sex was making Chris want to come again.   
He was pulling her hair and covering her mouth this time, while he fucked her from behind.  
  
Realizing he was going to orgasm soon, he warned her.   
  
“Rach… come… now…”   
  
His voice got higher and higher.  
  
She moaned through his hand as she quickly moved her clit.  
Her squeezing walls were clenching Chris’ shaft tight. The more she clenched, the faster he went.   
He could tell she was going to come with an explosion.  
  
Her muffled moans got higher and higher.  
He watched her from behind as he thrust.  
  
He used her mouth and hair for leverage to fuck her harder and harder. Her ass cheeks moved against his cock, and a small ripple effect in her flesh was seen from his view above.   
  
“I fucking love watching you bounce against me.”  
  
His hand gripped her mouth harder, pulling her back against him even more.  
Rachel’s moans faded as they got higher. He could feel her freeze as she came. He kept pushing into her as her walls held him tight.  
  
“Fuck… good girl…” he muttered.  
  
A sigh was heard from Rachel as she came down.  
  
“I’m going to keep my hand over your mouth,” he said and started to really fuck her.  
  
He pushed hard, raging, giving it to her again.  
  
“You. Fucking. Dirty. Girl. Take. It. Take. it!” he snarled.  
  
With a long breathing moan, Chris came inside her again.


	13. Right F**ked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chris attempts to surprise Rachel with another sexual encounter push, a surprise mishap (unforunate to Rachel) ultimately leaves Chris in hot water.

Rachel was sound asleep, with her bedside light on when she heard her door open.  
 _  
Chris._  
  
She tried to move, but was too exhausted. Her eyes stayed closed as she heard him undo his belt and pants, and then they hit the floor. The bed shook as he climbed in next to her. His scent was fresh, like he’d had just showered.  
 _  
Unbelievable._  
  
She could feel he was looking at her. She smiled with her eyes shut.  
  
“Hey. It’s almost 11,” he said.  
  
She didn’t say anything. Her eyes too lazy to open, her body too exhausted to move.  
His fingers pulled the blankets back noticing a long shirt. Rachel smiled even more.  
  
“Rach… you’re wearing clothes.” He tsked.  
  
She moaned.   
She shifted slightly in the bed.  
  
Chris’ finger ran down her shoulder, down her side, over her waist and onto her hip, pulling the blanket off as he went. He flipped his eyes between his finger falling down the curves of her body and her smile.  
  
Rachel held back a giggle as he tickled her.  
  
His fingers went under her t-shirt to find she wasn’t wearing panties.   
  
He moaned. Then said, “Good girl.”  
  
Rachel finally opened her eyes to see his reaction.   
  
He was smiling at her. His eyes were dilated again. He was ready to go.  
He reached around to her ass and pulled her towards him.  
  
She closed her eyes and groaned.  
  
“Don’t give me that. You like this. You know you do.”  
  
Rachel and turned over slowly into him.  
  
“That’s a good girl,” he said.  
  
He pushed up against her from behind. He pressed his bare erection between her cheeks and she felt _he_ wasn’t wearing underwear either.  
  
“Are you still interested in anal?” he asked.  
  
Rachel moved her ass up and into his crotch.  
  
“I’m going to take that as a yes,” he deduced.  
  
He pulled her ass apart and pushed himself further between her cheeks. His tip hit her ass hole and she moaned.  
He grabbed her hip and used it to move her against him rhythmically. He took a deep breath and let out a rather large exhale. As much as he wanted to just push into her ass, he knew she would need a warm up, since it would be her first time.  
  
He sat up, then slid himself down so he was behind her. Rachel turned to see.  
  
“What are you doing?” she asked nervously.  
  
Chris pulled her cheeks apart and his fingertips touched her ass hole.   
  
“I’m getting you- what did you do?!”  
  
Rachel’s eyes widened and her smile spread across her face. She watched his expression with confidence.  
  
He smiled excitedly.   
  
“Wow… this is awesome. You look delicious.”  
  
Rachel laughed silently.   
  
“I had to get ready, properly. I knew we’d do this eventually.”  
  
Chris opened her cheeks to see a pretty pink shaven anus looking at him. Clean, ready and pulsing.  
  
“You are going to be dying for my dick in this soon…” he warned.  
  
She laughed.   
  
“Probably just as bad as you want it now.”  
  
He smiled back at her and pushed her over onto her stomach.  
  
“Fours… and spread,” he ordered.  
  
Rachel’s cunt had already produced enough juice for her to feel it when she opened her legs to move.  
 _  
This is happening. This is really happening._ He got down behind her and spread her cheeks.  
  
“Oh God… mmm…”   
he said behind her. He watched while he teased her. She was very excited as he could see her cunt and anus contracting.  
  
“Oh yeah… you want this. Tell me.”  
  
Rachel’s head bowed.  
  
She wanted to say no, she wanted to see what else he could throw into the mix, but she knew this would be enough for her to come pretty fast.  
  
“I want it Chris. I want it Master. Please fuck my ass.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Shocked and confused, it took a minute for Rachel to register what she just heard.  
  
“Sorry?” she asked, puzzled.  
  
“No.”  
  
Rachel’s mouth attempted to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, she laughed nervously.   
  
“But you… I’m… what do you… what the fuck?!?”  
  
He laughed. He loved it when she stuttered. He knew he had full contol when she did it.  
He pulled her cheeks apart again and licked her anus.  
  
“Oh! Oh… my… God…”   
  
She cried out in response to the foreign sensation.  
  
Chris licked again, slow, strong, with intent.  
  
Rachel moaned.  
  
He breathed on her while he broke away.  
  
She was in pure heaven. She had never felt anything like it before. Her cunt squeezed hard, and it squeezed fast. She wanted to move, but didn’t want Chris to move away.  
His tongue felt incredible on her hole. He licked all the way up to her cunt, toyed with it and came all the way back down.  
  
Rachel moaned again.  
  
“Turn over.” he asserted.  
  
Rachel lay flat, then spun over.   
He pulled her closer to him. Her t-shirt slid up while he pulled her close. He quickly used his hands to raise it the rest of the way exposing her tits.  
  
He didn’t have to tell her to spread. She lifted one of her legs over his head and she raised her hips for his arms to go under, like they had done it before.  
  
Chris smiled at her from below.   
  
“Good girl.”  
  
He pulled her a little closer and went down again, pulling her ass cheeks apart. Her cunt squeezed immediately.  
She watched as he disappeared behind her mound, and then she felt his tongue again, on her anus. She immediately let out a squeak.  
  
Her head went back and her hands went to the bedsheets and gripped.  
  
Chris licked up her anus all the way to her clit once, twice and three times.  
  
“Jesus… Chris…”  
  
He laughed.   
  
“You are so wet. You taste so good.”  
  
“Stop… uh! God… You’re teasing me…” she complained.  
  
He returned to his work and pushed his tongue in her cunt.  
Rachel moaned again, and again, and again.   
  
“Chris! OH GOD!”  
  
He went back to her ass and licked wildly. He dove into it hard, pushing his tongue inside.  
  
She let out soft moans.  
  
He needed to move to the next step and get going, for his own sake.  
He pulled away.   
  
“Start to beg. We’re moving up to fingers.”  
  
“Uh! Oh… God…” her moans turned into whispers. “Please…”  
  
Rachel’s thoughts went crazy. He hadn’t even started to touch her and she was about to come.  
Chris realized how close she was.   
  
“Rach… I will stop if I have to.”  
  
“NO! OH God, no. Pleease… no. Please don’t stop,” she wailed.  
  
He looked over her mound calmly.  
  
"Look at me.”  
  
She moved her vision to him. He was staring up at her between her naked legs right over her pussy. He wasn’t smiling.  
  
“Don’t come. I’m warning you. Don’t come. Do you understand?”   
  
His voice was strict. She knew he would pull away.  
Rachel’s head went back.   
  
“Okay. Okay,” she sighed.  
  
She felt him lick her cunt again. Her fingers squeezed the bedsheets again, as her hole squeezed what felt like it’s hardest.   
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”  
  
Chris’ very hard throbbing cock couldn’t have gotten any harder. He thought twice about reaching below and started to rationalize.  
He moaned with very deep intent that sent vibrations right through her.  
  
Her voice went up as she spoke, higher and higher.   
  
“Chris! Don’t-do-that-Ah!”  
  
He moaned deep again to torture her.  
  
“YOU! FUCK! OH GOD!” she wailed.   
  
On the brink of an orgasm, his pushed a finger inside Rachel’s ass. It threw her off as she clenched her ass tight. Her hips moved down and she froze.  
  
Rachel moaned as she came down quickly.  
  
“Holy shit…”  
  
She looked down at Chris who was already looking at her over her pussy again.   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Oh God yes…”  
  
“Dirty! Dirty fucking Rach…”   
  
And Chris smiled as he pulled out. He watched her face strain with the sensation that haunted her below.  
  
Chris pushed in as Rachel moaned again.   
  
“Fuck… fuck… Oh Jesus…”  
  
“Relax. It’s way better when you relax,” he advised.  
  
He pulled out. “Breathe.”  
  
She took a deep breath and did her best to be calm. She concentrated on relaxing.  
He pushed in again, sliding in this time.  
  
A slight moan escaped Rachel’s mouth.  
  
“There ya go…” he said, watching her muscles ease.  
  
He pulled out.  
  
“Mmm… this is going to be incredible. Your ass… I can’t wait.”   
  
He watched his thick finger enter and exit her ass hole. In and out again and again.  
  
His cock needed a release soon. He was wound tight.  
  
She turned her fingers in the sheets, slowly with every movement he made in her. She was getting easily relaxed with every push.  
  
She begged him.   
  
“I want you to fuck me… I’m ready. I know. Please. I want you in my ass.”  
  
Chris was still using his finger, now twisting.  
  
“Not enough begging… more.”  
  
The torture he dished out was really making him want her to come now, but he was enjoying listening to her too much. She was saying things he never imagined she’d say in his wildest dreams, not Rachel, sweet innocent Rachel.  
  
He put two fingers together and pushed in easily.  
  
Rachel whined.   
She felt the larger dose and knew what he had done.   
  
“What do I have to do? Pleease! Uh! Pleease!”  
  
He smiled. Her begging and her noises, her smell her taste… he couldn’t take much more of this. It was driving him mad.  
  
“Chris…” she was down to a whisper. “… Master… please. Fuck. My. Ass. Please…”  
  
He reached down and rubbed himself.   
  
His rationalization was to come now, so he could last longer inside Rachel’s ass. He knew he’d blow almost immediately in her tight little hole if he didn’t.  
  
She had no idea he was rubbing himself.   
Her eyes were closed and her head was back.  
  
Chris stood at the edge of the bed on his knees. Hidden from her.   
He started to really pump.   
He listened to her, as he pushed his fingers inside her ass.  
  
“Pleease…”   
Rachel whined. She kept pleading with him.   
“Chris… uh… it feels sooo… good…”  
  
“Yeah…”   
Chris had his eyes closed now, he was almost coming. He took in her scent.  
  
“Master! Please! Fuck me!”  
  
“Oh God…” Chris said, accidentally.  
  
Rachel still had no clue. She whined with her arms above her head now.   
  
“Chris… take me from behind. Fuck me in the ass… from behind… please.”  
  
Chris’ mind flew to the scene she recited. It set him off and he started to come.   
  
“Fuck… yeah…”  
 _  
What the fuck? It sounds like he’s coming…_  
  
Rachel looked up to see his head was back, with his eyes closed. One hand was inside her ass. The other was pumping his cock, coming all over the floor. She was stunned and for the mere moments it took for him to come, she froze and watched in disbelief.  
  
“CHRIS!” She screamed.  
  
“Oh God Rach…” as he came down.  
  
“CHRIS! Oh my God! What ARE YOU DOING?!” she shouted.  
  
Chris pulled his fingers out of her, opened his eyes and with the last few pumps while he turned soft, he smiled at her.  
  
“FUCKING ASS!” Rachel laughed.  
  
“THAT’S IT! I’M COMING!”  
  
Rachel stuck her hand between her legs and lay back on the bed.  
He immediately stood up and fell on top of her.  
  
”Oh no, no, no! There is a reason for that!”  
  
“Bullshit! Get off me!”   
  
She laughed as she spoke. Chris grabbed her hands and brought them both over her head as she spoke.  
  
“You fucking asshole! I can’t believe you did that!” she chastised.  
  
They laughed together.  
  
“I needed to come-because-I-knew-I-wouldn’t-last-long…”  
  
“Jesus! How long did you think I was going to last?” she asked, like the answer was obvious.  
  
They both froze together.  
  
Chris was speechless. “Ah…”  
  
“Fucking asshole Chris!” And he laughed again while she smiled.  
  
“OKAY! OKAY! Okay! I get it. I’m sorry…”   
  
Chris couldn’t help but laugh again.  
  
Still smiling, she growled.   
  
“How long do I have to wait?!?”  
  
Chris looked down, shaking his head, silently laughing.   
  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry…”  
  
“Are you serious? Are you SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!”   
  
Rachel still held a smile still not believing what she had just witnessed.   
  
“You. Owe. Me. You owe ME now. SAY IT.”  
  
“Yeah. Okay!”   
  
He was still laughing looking down. He couldn’t bear to look at her without laughing more.   
  
“I owe you.”  
  
“Oh… you are fucked Mister. RIGHT FUCKED.” she threatened.  
  
Chris was still holding her wrists, laughing over top of her when she tried to pull away.  
  
“What are you going to do?”   
  
Chris let another laugh slip.  
  
Through a laugh of her own, Rachel ordered him.   
  
“Let go Chris.”  
  
Chris let go and looked up at her. He stifled another laugh.  
  
She sat up, pulled her shirt down and crossed her arms.   
With his laughing she couldn’t help but smile, even though she was genuinely irritated with him.   
  
“Let’s review this.”  
  
“Ha! Okay…” he said.  
  
“You woke me. Got me hot and bothered. Ate my ass, and my cunt. Held me at the edge of an orgasm, with your fuckin’ moaning and your tongue. Then you told me- scratch that. WARNED me not to come. Then used your FINGERS on my ASS HOLE, and… came… yourself?!”  
  
Chris laughed again.   
  
“Yeah!”  
  
He sat up on the edge of the bed facing her, trying to hold back the laughter, not doing a good job. He looked down still, shaking his head.  
  
Rachel stared at him while he laughed.   
  
“Huh. What was your plan exactly?”  
  
His laugh increased through his voice.   
  
“I didn’t have one!”  
  
“Oh you’re funny,” she said, dripping sarcasm.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I just can’t get over…”   
  
And he trailed off in a laugh. He got up off the bed and started to walk away.  
  
“You mean to tell me that I got you so worked up, you couldn’t hold off?” she asked.  
  
Chris placed his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath in, stopped laughing and turned to her.   
  
“Yeah. Well, technically I was doing the work, but yeah. You... did.. get me...”  
  
Rachel’s mind fluttered with ideas. She felt very flattered.  
  
 _He just fucking admitted I have power too, and that he can falter. How can I use this? Could I possibly do what he’s just done to me?_  
 _UGH! I need to come._  
  
She swung her feet off the bed and darted for the bathroom angrily.  
  
“Rach…” Chris giggled as he followed her. “What are you doing? Rach…”  
  
She closed the door to the bathroom behind her.  
  
He heard her searching through her bathroom case.  
  
“Rach, please don’t be mad. I’m sorry!”   
  
Chris was finally able to hold back the laughter but was still smiling from ear to ear.  
  
“Hey! Rach!” he called out.  
  
She swung the door open. He watched her walk right past him. In her hand she held the pink vibrator.  
  
She walked over to a side table and grabbed a script. Then threw both things on the bed. She walked around to his side of the bed and squatted at the foot, pulling his red belt out of his pants. She took it in her hand and walked back to the opposite side.  
  
Chris was confused.   
  
“What are you doing with that?”  
  
With the belt still in one of her hands, she stretched around herself and pulled off her t-shirt, now completely naked once again.  
  
He explored her body with his eyes.  
  
She climbed on the bed laid back, and with her knees in the air, spread her legs open.  
  
“Come here.” She said calmly.  
  
Chris walked over with a smirk on his face.  
  
Rachel toyed with the belt with both hands as she watched him walk over to her. He sat next to her on the side of the bed.  
  
“Take your shirt off.”  
  
Chris snickered, but complied and removed his shirt. Now he was completely naked as well. Rachel had to think if she’d ever seen him like this, and couldn’t remember the last time.  
  
“Stand up. Turn around.” It was her turn to give the orders.  
  
Chris obeyed. His hands turned upwards out to his sides.  
  
He was gorgeous, like always. Rachel was getting aroused quickly again, even though she didn’t need the extra stimulation.  
  
“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you naked before. I like it,” she said, licking her lips. She ogled his immaculate form. Her cunt squeezed.   
  
She moaned.   
  
“Keep turning.”   
  
Even though he wasn’t hard, Rachel didn’t have a problem admiring his body.  
  
He snickered. “Seriously?”  
  
“SHUT. UP.” she asserted.  
  
She put the belt next to her and exchanged it for the vibrator. She lowered it between her legs. With the easy press of the button, the device sprang to life.  
She aimed the vibrator between her lips, teasing herself as she watched him turn. She licked her lips and moaned gently.  
  
She started to fidget.   
  
“Okay. Fours, directly over me.”  
  
Chris did as he was instructed.  
  
Rachel kept with the vibrator as he positioned and watched.   
  
“Mmm, good boy.”  
  
He looked down at her, as she looked over his whole body. Her pupils fully dilated.  
He was quite surprised at her behavior. But he knew he owed her. He watched her move underneath him.   
  
Her hips were moving up again and she toyed with herself, vibrator in hand. She looked into his eyes and started to make a painful twisted in face.  
  
His cock twitched.  
  
She started to make moaning noises.   
  
He touched her bare neck and strung his finger down it. It went almost unnoticed.  
  
Her moaning intensified.   
She must have been working on her clit now.  
  
He leaned down and softly kissed her neck with his tongue.  
He felt and listened to her come. The vibrations in her throat came into his mouth.   
  
His cock twitched again.   
  
He exhaled loudly with an open mouth on her neck.  
  
“Oh God! Yeah! Fuuuuuck!” She yelped.  
  
Chris moaned on her neck. He bit her gently.  
  
She was still coming down as she ordered him. She was out of breath.   
  
“Dive. Now.”  
  
He dipped his head and trailed his tongue down her body.  
  
“NOW Chris…” she warned.  
  
He moved quicker. Her legs were sprawled to either side, completely relaxed.  
  
He went to eat her, and she was covered in come. He started to lick.  
  
She moaned.   
  
He mopped, licked and sucked. He made noises as he labored.   
  
His cock was surprisingly, incredibly at half-mast.  
  
His tongue pushed into her cunt hard, pushing out her liquid.  
  
“Oh God…” Rachel quietly sighed. All of her nerve ending in that region were working overtime. His tongue almost felt cold compared to her hot very wet hole.  
  
He looked up at her from below as she re-gained her breath.  
  
Chris started to move upwards with his tongue.  
  
She immediately reacted.   
  
“No!”  
  
He lifted off of her in shock.  
  
“You are not to touch my clit without my permission. You owe me. You owe me big.”  
  
Chris went back to eating her and cleaning her.  
  
“Say it. Say you owe me. And tell me how much.”   
  
She was really enjoying her new role, mimicking the orders he had given her so many times.  
  
“I do. I owe you big time. I’m sorry.” He laughed again.  
  
Rachel’s tone turned sarcastic.   
  
“Mmm, I’m so glad you think it’s funny!”  
  
As he ate her, Rachel put the vibrator down next to her and reached for his belt.  
  
“Do you remember the safeword?” she asked. She started looping the belt together.  
  
“Sunlight.”  
  
“Good boy. Now, put this over your head. I’m giving you a leash for the night.”


	14. The Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chris and Rachel's sexual relationship comes to an end, Rachel surprisingly leads Chris into a BDSM territory he never would have found himself.

“I don’t think so. Creative, but no. I’m not putting my belt on my neck.”  
  
“Yes you are. Because I know how much you want in my ass. And you aren’t just going to walk away. I’m not going to let you.”  
  
Chris sat back on the edge of the bed as he listened to her continue.  
  
“Plus, you know how much you owe me. Shall we review what happened, again?!”  
  
Chris threw his hand through his hair and sighed.   
  
“No, we don’t. And yes, I know how much I owe you.”   
  
Chris smiled recalling how funny it was.  
  
“This, is one night, our last night. I’ve been your dirty little girl for almost a week.”  
  
Chris looked up at her.  
  
“I underestimated you.”  
  
Rachel smiled. “Only this time. You had me every other time… and we both enjoyed it.”  
  
Chris turned his head to the side as he smiled.  
  
She placed the belt in her fingers and pushed it out towards him. She tipped her head to the same side and smiled cutely.   
  
“Come on… babe.”  
  
Chris snickered. “You are so dirty.”  
  
Chris took the belt and placed it around his neck.   
Rachel watched.  
  
Chris sighed.   
  
“So now what?”  
  
Rachel reached for the end of the belt and pulled gently. She lay back again, pulling Chris towards her.  
She opened her mouth and kissed him as she lay back.  
  
Chris got on top of Rachel and placed his hands on either side of her as she gripped the leash.   
She kissed him hard with her tongue, and he did the same right back.   
Her feet went around him to the sides, and up around his back. Her wet pussy came against his torso, and she pulled on the leash and his torso together. She moaned as they kissed.  
  
Rachel took one of her hands and carefully placed it between their faces, with her pointer finger and thumb circling their open mouths, and pushed him away, ending their kiss.  
  
She opened her eyes, as they were filled with lust for him, as was his for her.  
  
“You’re not done. Dive.”   
  
And she pulled down on the leash.  
  
Chris silently laughed, and dove.  
  
Rachel’s legs came off of him as he moved. She placed her feet on the bed, with knees in the air and spread wide open for him.  
  
With the first lick between her pussy lips, Rachel jumped. His tongue was on fire. She spread further for him and pulled the belt just a little more.  
  
“Good boy. Remember though, if I pull, you’ll have to give. I don’t want to hurt you. Unless you want to be hurt.”  
  
Chris looked up at her while he ate.  
  
Rachel felt his tongue go into her cunt. She moaned. Her head went back. She was careful not to pull on, or let go of the belt.  
  
She opened her eyes and watched him eat.  
  
“You have a wonderful tongue. And fingers I may add. But remember to ask before moving to my clit. Not without my permission.”  
  
Rachel smiled at him and sighed.  
  
She grabbed the script with her free hand and pulled it closer to her other hand that held the belt. She flipped through the pages and started to read.  
  
Chris abruptly pulled away.  
  
She moved the script to look at him.   
She tugged on the leash.   
She spoke as though she shouldn’t need to.   
  
“Dive!”  
  
“But… you just… Am I…?”  
  
Rachel smiled from ear to ear.  
  
“Fuck!” Chris laughed and went back to eating her.  
 _  
Now that was awesome._  
  
She laughed in her mind, not being able to escape what had just happened.  
  
She read her script, being able to ignore his mouth on her, as his tongue was only allowed to go inside her cunt, lick between her lips, and his teeth occasionally bit.  
  
Chris started out trying very hard to please Rachel and get her off, but with the script in her hand, she was pre-occupied.  
  
He licked slowly, gently, and as far up as he could go without hitting her clit. Then he tried licking hard with power, pushing into her hole and pulling out again. That only made his mouth sore. He even tried to get a reaction out of her by biting her lips gently, but nothing.  
  
About ten minutes later, Chris incorporated his fingers.   
She finally gave him a reaction his was looking for.  
  
Rachel’s cunt squeezed. Her body started to move with his fingers entering her and pulling out.  
  
Chris’ cock started to get hard.  
  
Rachel was having a hard time seeing the words on the script, let alone paying attention to them. His fingers were overbearing, and she couldn’t help but pay attention to what he was doing.  
  
“Stop.”   
  
She ordered, breathing heavy afterwards.  
  
Chris obeyed, and backed off immediately, smiling.  
  
With the script still blocking his view, she let her cunt relax. She waited till she felt it was relaxed enough. She regained her breath and prepared again.  
  
“Dive.”  
  
Chris sighed and dove again.  
  
The slick movement of his tongue dug between her lips and slid down slowly to her cunt. And then he pushed his two fingers inside of her deep and easily. Her cunt squeezed his fingers again, and he smiled with his tongue still on her.  
  
“Stop.”   
  
She repeated, almost frantic this time. Chris didn’t right away. He teased her and slowly tried to make his way up to her clit. Rachel let a high moan slip.  
  
She gripped the leash and tugged.   
  
“Stop!”  
  
Still hiding behind the papers, she smiled to herself as he pulled off her. She liked it. He was pushing her, and it felt good.  
  
She relaxed her hole again. Breathing, taking her time, swallowing and coming back down to earth.  
  
“Dive.”  
  
Chris’ tongue felt too good right away. And his fingers entered her again. He had her… again.  
 _  
Mmm, fuck. He’s going to get me off again. I’m not going to be able to stop it. I should have said no fingers. I knew those fingers worked like magic. Oh God…_  
 _Mmm… feels so good… I want to come again…_  
 _Just breathe… Enjoy it… He’s not touching your clit… You can get as wet as you want. Moan as much as you want._  
  
“Oh yeah… Mmm…”  
 _  
Yeah._  
 _Yeah… like that._  
  
Rachel moaned again.  
  
Chris seemed to get more eager to eat all of a sudden.  
  
Behind the paper, Chris heard her say,   
  
“Your fingers feel so good inside of me.”  
  
He pushed gently, twisting as he pulled out.  
  
Rachel moaned again.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
He pushed and pulled, again and again. His cock was now hard, hearing her speak and moan, he wanted to make her come.   
And then he wanted to fuck her ass.  
  
“Chris… Oh God…”  
  
Her cunt was squeezing his fingers, and she was producing juice. Her knees swayed back and fourth, and together she was highly aroused.   
He felt slight tugs as she gripped the leash and released it. It was actually helping him determine how aroused she was.   
There was no way she was coming down now.  
  
Chris wanted to send her over the edge. He pushed yet another finger inside of her, making it three.  
  
Tiny bursts of moans came from Rachel’s open mouth.   
  
“Uh-uh-uh…”  
  
Her breathing was shallow and quick.  
  
He waited for her to release the script in her hand and show him the pain in her face while he watched across her mound. Her whole body was frozen, gripping the leash and tugging unknowingly while he pushed into her.  
  
Rachel’s hips moved slightly up and down.  
  
She finally put the script down to her side and held onto it tightly.  
Her face was flush, eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.  
  
He continued to push his three fingers into her again, this time very slow to watch her reaction. Her mouth popped open.  
  
“Oh fuck… Yeah…” she said.   
  
A slight preview of her pain face came across her for a moment. Chris smiled.  
  
One flick of his tongue on her clit would have her coming. It would need to be quick.  
  
He listened and watched her intently, waiting for the right time. He pushed in again slow and pulled out twisting. And the next time, he dug his fingers inside wriggling just the way she liked.  
  
“Uh!” She sighed. Her eyes clentched shut, the passion and pain in her face started to take over.  
  
He graced it with his tongue.  
  
She jumped.  
  
She calmed herself very quick, with her eyes still closed. She quietly spoke.   
  
“Chris… permission.”   
  
She could barely get the words out.  
  
Chris smiled. He moaned deep and sent a vibration through to Rachel.   
  
“Mmm…”  
  
She swallowed and opened her eyes. She looked down at Chris, seeming drunk.   
  
“Not without my permission.”  
  
Chris pushed inside of her again, her cunt full of fingers.   
  
“Oh… God…”

And her eyes immediately closed and squeezed tight.   
She panted.   
The script crumpled in her fingers as she gripped it even tighter. The leash tightened around Chris’ neck.  
  
Chris took another chance and slightly touched her clit again with his tongue.  
  
Rachel jumped a second time.  
  
“Chris! Permission!”   
  
She seemed more coherent this time, making eye contact with him.   
  
She pulled the leash up, forcing him to stop and come to her face.  
She breathed heavily. Her eyes dilated. She stare into his eyes.   
  
“Beg. Now.”   
  
She was still panting.  
  
Chris smiled. “Please.”  
  
Rachel almost got angry. She wanted to come and she knew he was putting it off now.   
  
“Please WHAT…”

Her tone showed her anger and her impatience.  
  
He answered her with,   
  
“Do you want to come?”  
  
Rachel took a deep breath.  
  
“Do you want to FUCK me?”  
  
Chris fell silent.  
  
“BEG Chris. Beg to MAKE ME come.”  
  
Chris slowly closed his eyes.   
He _did_ want to fuck her.   
  
Luckily, she hadn’t seen his fully erect cock yet, but she would soon enough.  
On all fours over her, he opened his eyes and looked into hers.  
  
“Please, let me make you come.”  
  
“Again.”   
  
Rachel stared into his eyes, energized with arousement and rage.  
Chris spoke deep, slow and meant every word.   
  
“Please Rach, let me… make you come. Let me use my fingers… and push them in your pussy, so you can make noise… and move… and come, for me. Please… Please Rach… Let me, make… you come.”  
  
Rachel pulled his red leash down to her pussy.  
  
“Finish me. And then I’ll let you inside my ass. I believe you’re _ready_ for me.”  
  
She _had_ seen his cock, and she apparently liked seeing it that way.  
  
Chris dived and went right for her clit. He sucked on it immediately, pulling it away from her body.  
  
“Uh! Oh God!”  
  
She made dramatic uncontrollable movements. Flailing, Chris held her down with his arm by her hips.  
  
She screamed, “FUCK! Chris! YEAH…”  
  
He then slid his three fingers into her slowly.  
  
Her voice rose with evey word.   
  
“Oh.. MY.. GOD!!”  
  
She let go of the leash and grabbed the back of his head. She pushed him into her cunt more.  
  
Chris kept with his sucking, and pushed his fingers in deep. He only had to do it once and she came on them.  
  
“Fuuuuck! JESUS… CHRIS!”  
  
Her walls squeezed tight while she moaned loud. He watched her at his hardest while she had her orgasm.   
A well deserved orgasm.   
  
He was almost proud to have manipulated this sweet little girl into somewhat of a Domme.  
  
He moved his fingers inside of her while her cunt relaxed slowly.  
  
“Uh! Oh God…”  
  
He sucked and pulled on her clit as he took his mouth off her.   
  
“OH FUCK! You ass…”  
  
He raised his head.  
  
“No. Your ass. Your ass is next.”  
  
Chris pushed Rachel over.   
She fell on top of the vibrator and it turned on.   
  
Rachel laughed while Chris grabbed her hips and positioned them in the air.  
  
“Hey!” she playfully said.  
  
“We’re not fucking around anymore Rach.”  
  
“Chris!”  
  
Chris licked her anus right away. Some of her come from her orgasm covered it.  
  
“Uh! Jesus…”  
  
She ignored the vibrator underneath her.  
He watched as he carefully licked her ass. Her cunt and ass hole pulsed, sending more juice down her crevice.  
  
She moaned and was breathing shallow again.  
  
“I want you bad. I’m going to fuck this ass, so relax.”  
  
Chris licked her again and again. His fingertip pushed inside her a tiny bit while he licked.  
  
“Chris… Oh God… how does that… still feel… so good? I just… came…”  
  
Chris ignored her and pushed his finger into her ass a little more. She was much more relaxed this time after coming.  
  
He pushed his finger all the way in.  
  
She reacted.   
  
“Fuck, fuuuuck…yeah…”  
  
“Good girl.” Chris replied. “You’re doing great. You’re almost ready for me.”  
  
“Uh! Almost!?”  
  
Chris licked her more, and more leaving more wet on her anus.   
His finger went inside again as she moaned.  
  
He pulled his finger out slow and crawled up and over her. His hard cock brushed up against her ass and he positioned it between her cheeks. His mouth went to her ear. He bit her gently and breathed.  
  
“I want this. I want you. Take the leash and pull.”  
  
Rachel, confused and aroused had to check.  
  
“What?” She breathed.  
  
“You heard me. Take it, and pull.”  
  
She reached around her neck to his, and felt around for the edge of the belt. She found it, grasped it, pulled and let out her heavy breathing that she was attempting to hold back.  
  
Rachel was lost in lost. Confused, highly aroused and ready, she absent mindedly asked in a very deep breath,   
  
“What is happening?”  
  
Chris ignored her again, and took himself in his hand. He positioned himself on her anus.  
  
He slipped off as he tried to push in.   
Rachel was wet from her come and from his mouth.   
  
He tried again.  
  
“Relax…”  
  
And he pushed in slow.  
  
“Oh God!” She cried out and pulled the leash.  
Chris knew it would happen and let out a quiet deep moan.  
  
He pulled out a bit and pushed in deeper.  
  
A small high-pitched moan was heard from Rachel.   
  
She quickly switched her hands on the leash, no longer having to reach around her neck.  
  
He pulled out a little more again, and went in even further very slow.  
  
“Yeah… Rach…”  
  
She pulled on the leash even more.   
Her elbows now rest on the bed.   
  
The vibrator was still going off, but neither of them cared or even knew.  
  
“Fuck me Chris… yeah…” she whined. “Fuck my ass…”  
  
Chris pushed in again feeling the pull of the leash around his neck.   
He wanted her to feel the same, knowing she enjoyed it.   
He took her neck in one of his hands and gripped it.   
  
"This should be around your neck."  
  
Then he concentrated on her sounds.  
  
“Oh God… that’s it… you… know what… I like…”  
  
His voice was dark and deep.   
  
“Say it again…”  
  
Rachel moaned as he pushed into her again, easily this time, he slid right in.   
He started to move faster inside her.  
  
“Tell me to fuck you…”  
  
“Fuck me Chris… oh God… Fuck me…”  
  
His free hand attempted better balance. He found her hand where he wanted his.   
She was gripping blankets.   
He went under her hand and laced his fingers between hers.   
  
She immediately grasped them tight.  
  
“Where?”  
  
He pressed for more sounds.  
  
Her ass moved up and down almost against him, but their bodies moved together as he pushed and she pushed back.  
  
“Fuck my ass hole. Oh God! In my ass…”  
  
Chris grunted, beginning his orgasm.  
  
Rachel pulled on the leash again.  
Chris gripped her neck in return, and she moaned from it.  
  
Her fingers laced with his, squeezed every time as he pulled out.  
  
His thrusts were now the speed of sex. He was slipping into her easily now.  
  
Rachel’s mouth stay open.   
She moaned over and over again.   
  
She made screeching noises breathing in when he pulled out.  
  
“Oh God Chris… this is crazy… yeah… fuck me…”  
  
She moaned over and over. He spoke into her ear every time he pushed into her.   
  
“You. Are. Mine. Your. Sweet. Tight. Ass. Is. Mine.”  
  
He thrust.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
They rocked together, breathing heavy, Rachels moans overlapped Chris’ grunts.  
  
His breathing was heavy now as he spoke.   
  
“I’m coming… inside you…”  
  
“Oh God!”  
  
The sensation that was being sent through her body was incredible. She pulled on the leash again, and Chris came.  
  
“CHRIST. FUCK. OH GOD.”  
  
Rachel’s response was faint and small compared to Chris’ noise.   
  
“Yeah… Holy shit… Uh!”  
  
He pushed into her the last few times strong and slow.   
He gripped her fingers and her neck.   
His mouth turned to her face and he held her neck just right.   
He took his time taking in breaths against her skin.   
  
Her face went up to welcome his coming down on her skin.   
Then without kissing he turned his face, and with an open mouth, pushed his lips hard against her skin.  
His hand came off her neck and he let his head fall forward, causing his open mouth to collapse onto her neck.  
  
Still breathing heavy, frozen in her ass, he moaned.  
  
Rachel was still aroused and unintentionally squeezed Chris out.  
  
She smiled.   
  
“Oh my God…”  
  
Chris began to laugh.   
  
“Please let go of the belt.”  
  
Rachel forgot she was holding it for dear life. She immediately let go.  
  
She laughed harder.   
  
“Sorry!”  
  
Chris fell to her side as she stayed on all fours. He pulled the belt loose with his fingers, still laughing.   
  
“I never thought I would enjoy having a leash around my neck.”  
  
Rachel slid her knees down so she was on her stomach. She immediately started to laugh hysterically outloud the vibrator was still underneath her going off. She reached under and pulled it out, still going off.  
  
Chris started to laugh.   
  
“Holy shit! The whole time?”  
  
Rachel spoke through her laughter.   
  
“I think so! I don’t even know!”  
  
“Wow. It was that good.”  
  
Rachel’s laughter had faded. She turned off the vibrator and toyed with it.  
  
“Here.” And she handed it to him.  
  
“Keep it. I bought it for you. Just make sure you keep the remote. We might need it.”   
  
She looked up at him and he winked at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
She looked at him, naked next to her, his red belt still in his hand.  
  
“I can’t believe you put it around your neck.”  
  
Chris snickered.   
  
“I owed you.”   
  
Then he laughed.   
  
“I really did owe you.”  
  
Rachel smiled.   
  
“I can’t believe you did _that_ too.”  
  
They both laughed.  
  
“And, the leash is what _you_ wanted. You _never_ said no to me. You might have protested, but you never said no.”  
  
She turned towards him and put her head down.  
They lay in silence for mere minutes.  
  
Rachel was still aroused, but knew she would have what she wanted sooner or later. For now, she was pleased to have come twice.  
  
Her mind raced through all of the sex she had with him over the few days spent in the hotel.  
  
“We’ve had a lot of fun, and I’m going to miss it all.”  
  
“Me too. Until the premier, of course.”  
  
Rachel looked up at Chris.   
  
“What do you have planned?”  
  
Chris smiled and looked right into her eyes.  
  
“I wouldn’t tell you if I knew, but I honesty haven’t figured it out yet. I’m not going without fucking you though.”  
  
“Does it involve something with this vibrator again?” Rachel smiled.  
  
“That reminds me; you’re anxiety. I know you haven’t had another chance to test it, but when you do, just think of my fingers under the table.”  
  
Rachel laughed.   
  
“Anytime I see you on  _any_ panel, I’m going to think of that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my finest work yet. Working on others. Please stay tuned...   
> Thank you for your support!! xo


	15. Back At It Pt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premiere to Chris and Rachel’s movie is scheduled to finally happen after months of not seeing each other. They easily fall back into their sexual relationship via text messages.

Rachel was lying in bed, looking out her window, and like she always did, she was biting on her thumb nail. Documents of confirmations of the premiere in a few days were scattered at her feet. She was day dreaming with a smile across her face.  
Memories came flooding back. Memories that she knew would make her wet.

The anal sex was first. How he eased her into it for the first time. How he toyed with her anus, playing with her ridges, and how he actually got her to beg him for it.  
“Please fuck my ass Chris, please… I’m ready…”

In her bed, by herself, her thighs rubbed together.

Chris was so good with his fingers. He incorporated them into every sexual activity they did – and that was a lot. They ended up being her weakness.  
When he attempted to get her off by sneaking into her hotel room late one night, he dipped between her legs when she was sleeping. “Spread,” as he used to say it, being one of her key words.

Her fingers trailed the inside of her thighs as she sucked on her bottom lip.

Next to enter her mind was the very public orgasm she had. How she stared at him while the vibrator was pulsing inside of her, making her hips dig into the chair and her hands grip the seat beneath her. Chris watched her every move with the enormous erection he couldn’t hide while his thumb moved over the vibrators’ remote in his pocket.  
“Fuck me,” she mouthed as he watched her come with dilated pupils of his own. All this while he was being filmed for an interview.

She smiled as her fingertips teased the outside of her panties.

But the number one memory that could always get her off was his fingers rubbing her pussy under the panel table during the press conference they had together. She came so quick as he watched knowing – and as everyone else in the room watched them, unknowing. The quickest orgasm she ever had, provided by him and his damn fingers.  
So many memories brought her such arousal since, she wondered if he had recently had the same thoughts as her.

Her fingers slid on the soft material of her panty, just like his had, caressing and teasing her clit slowly and forcefully. She smiled as she imagined it was him teasing her, as he almost always liked to do.  
Her fingers grabbed the side of her panty and lifted quickly as she slid under them.

She moaned once remembering his face, and how he looked when he came inside her, in front of the bathroom mirror.

Deep throating him, she remembered how he felt filling her mouth while he pushed inside her, and how he said her name.

“Chris…” she moaned. “Oh God yeah… please…”  
Her orgasm was rising quickly.

Finally her mind flew to what Chris would look like by himself, stroking to his own memories of the two of them.  
His head would be back, he would be heavy breathing, his hand moving quickly along his very hard and long shaft as he’d gasp, “Rach…”

“Chris! Oh God Chris!” She said aloud as she came. Her body shaking with her own forced maneuvers. She gasped and gasped with the image of his orgasmic face in her mind, and his grunts echoing in her ears.  
She moved her clit forcefully in circles, putting pressure on it, extracting every last drop of erotic thought from her middle, surrendering all of her physical self to the mental image of Chris.  
She moved her hand from out of her panties, sliding her fingers across her belly. She smiled as she raised her fingers to her nose and took a deep breath in, knowing it was the same scent Chris had said he loved.  
She swore at him in her mind. He had gotten to her.

The only thing covering any part of her, was her panties that were now wet with the remains of her pleasure.  
As she forced her eyes to open, the sunlight was beaming in on her bed and on her naked body.  
Sunlight – the word that had such meaning behind it. Sunlight – the word she knew all too well.  
Sunlight – the saviour she hadn’t had to use.

><

She had fallen back to sleep. Not quite completely under the sandman’s spell, she heard her cell phone on her beside table beep once for a text.  
She lazily turned over and took it in her hand. One text message was from her agent asking if she had recieved the premiere confirmation papers. The other was surprisingly from Chris.

Chris: _Rach. It’s been awhile_.

Still half asleep, Rachel smiled to herself. _What a player._  
She licked her lips and blushed almost immediately.

Rachel: _Flirting with me already? Lol How are you?_

C: _I’m good, and you? How’s my dirty little girl? Still making those fingers smell sweet?_

_Oh Chris, if you only knew._  
She thought of a witty comeback.

R: _Wouldn’t you like to know. Lol How’s my fucker? I saw the whole ‘fucking girls in the butt’. So much truth in such a public confession. ;)_

C: _Well, you know how much I like ass, especially YOUR ass. Fucking it and spanking it. I miss your ass._

R: _So, you’ve been thinking of me_

C: _I can’t resist you, you know that. Not after all we’ve been through together. Tell me you want me again._

R: _Now why would I do that? Lol_

C: _Because you want to have fun with me again. Just like we did during the press tour. Just like I want to have fun with you._

Rachel lay back in her bed and took a moment to herself. _Do I really want this to happen again?_ It took her only a minute or two to get her answer, but apparently it wasn’t quick enough for Chris.

C: _Where’d you go? Come on Rach. I know you want it too. We had some good times together._

R: _We did._

C: _You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about me. When was the last time you touched yourself?_

Rachel was already excited before she got that last text message, but now she was wet. She thought about answering him straight up, but wanted to play with him since he was being so direct.

R: _What makes you think I’m not doing it now? Lol_

With her thumb nail in her mouth, she waited eagerly for a text message back. Maybe he was busy, or with someone. Or maybe he was prepping to be by himself for some serious sexting.  
She waited and waited, almost five minutes had passed before she finally got one.

C: _Sorry, I’m still here. I needed to confine myself so I could talk to you more about this. Please tell me your touching, and please let it be the truth._

She giggled. A heat wave came over her as the sun was still shining through her window and onto her body, making her start to sweat. She playfully kicked the blankets and sheets off herself and realized it would be the picture perfect moment.

R: _How bad do you want to see?_

She waited, and waited. It seemed like forever. Maybe he wasn’t interested.

C: _Holy fuck. Pretty please with cherries on top? The whole fucking sundae. Please._

Rachel pressed for control with more teasing.

R: _I love your fingers. I’m thinking mine are yours. You are so good with them, and that mouth_

C: _Please show me what you’re doing. Please._

As Rachel thought about a response without sending a picture, she received an impatient message.

C: _I’ve thought about you since we’ve been together. We were unreal in those few days. I was hoping we could re-live some of them, if you’re up for it._

He was begging for it, heightening her arousal and somewhat teasing her.  
She decided to put him in his place.

R: _So long as you obey the key words._

C: _Those were MY key words._

R: _Like that red belt that’s yours? Lol It ended up being a leash for you._

C: _You liked that didn’t you_  
C: _Next time I wanna see it around YOUR neck._  
C: _Please Rach, show me what you’re doing now. I wanna see. I’m already stroking myself._

R: _Bullshit. I don’t believe you. If you wanna see me, I wanna see you first._

Rachel waited patiently for a photo message. It took longer, but still only a couple of minutes before she received a revealing photo of his hand inside his boxers. He was clearly holding himself. She couldn’t see his skin, but the outlining of his hard-on ran along the side of the cloth. He was sitting up on the sofa and his legs were parted incredibly wide.  
She was staring at it carefully, thinking about it in her mouth when she received another text message.

C: _Your turn._

What harm would it be if she sent a photo of herself inside per own panties?  
Rachel placed the phone above her and took a few photos before reviewing them, choosing the right one that didn’t show her face.

[ ](https://thewife101.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/wpid-https3a2f2f41-media_-tumblr-com2fe0d1eb6040020bdd7942f0602a7c18812ftumblr_nrjjfjcky91uzpmcqo1_1280.jpg)

C: _Omg you’re beautiful._  
C: _Come for me._

Rachel smiled receiving his messages. As her thumb was almost continuously in her mouth, she decided there would be no harm in coming again, this time for him.

R: _Will you come for me?_

C: _I’m coming now._

R: _Good boy._

She decided to keep texting to push him overboard.

R: _One of my favorite memories of us is when you nailed me from behind after watching me come, wearing that vibrator. Holy fuck that was hot._  
R: _I wanna be rammed again Chris, my Master._  
R: _I want you to fuck me the way you did then. I want you to fuck me hard and fast._  
R: _But this time, just like you want, I too want that red belt of yours around my neck_  
R: _I want to have you pull on it and call me your dirty little girl._  
R: _Because I am. I’m your dirty little girl._

Rachel waited smiling as she toyed with the wet that had sopped through her lips. She knew he was coming, the timing was perfect for him to be taking a long time between text messages.

R: _I’m picturing you jerking off, something I haven’t seen._  
R: _I wanna see it. I wanna watch you fuck yourself when we’re together._  
R: _And I wanna hear you._  
R: _Make some noise for me now Chris. Say my name when you come for me._

As she slid her hand back into her panties, she pictured him pulling his hard dick out of his pants and having it exposed to the room. His closed fist around himself as he moved it up and down.  
She moaned out loud, “Chris… Master…” and envisioned him toying with her.  
“I want you… fuck me…” she moaned over and over again bringing herself to peak.  
But her phone caught her attention.

C: _Thank you Rach, my dirty girl. Have you come yet?_

Rachel typed with one hand.

R: _Almost. Not quite. Talk to me._

She held onto her phone watching it like a hawk, and circled her clit with anticipation of what he’d text back. It was like they were fully comfortable with each other after all these months.

C: _When we get together at the premiere, I’m going to take you._  
C: _I’m going to fuck you stupid. I’m going to cover your mouth and hold onto your hair._  
C: _I know you’d like that wouldn’t you_

Rachel closed her eyes and pictured what he had said. They were in a back room where people could hear them and he was making her bounce as he acted angry and fucked her hard, covering her mouth as she attempted to keep quiet.

C: _I’m gonna make that cunt of yours sore again. And I’m going to come inside of you just like I have before. But this time, I want you to push it out and I wanna watch as it falls to the floor, dripping down your legs in your fucking heels._

Rachel couldn’t believe the fantasy he was giving to her. She rubbed faster and harder and imagined the come spilling put of her and slowly making it’s way down her skin as she felt it ooze.  
She imagined Chris spanking her hard and rubbing when he was finished, “Good girl. My dirty little fucking girl.”

Rachel came.  
Her moans were loud and free screaming his name, “CHRIS! FUCK ME!”  
She heard her phone go off again and again as she rolled her clit and as her hips moved in the air. Her body uncontrollably spasm repeatedly.  
“Fuck me Chris!” She imagined saying it to him directly, but also said it out loud. She imagined him pounding into her hard from behind as she came feeling her hole relax and tense over and over and over again.

She came down slowly to her own satisfaction, hearing another text message. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Her face was flushed and her body went limp. She smiled. _Chris, you fucker,_ she thought to herself.  
She grabbed her phone and read.

C: _And then I’m going to make you come by using my fingers inside of you, and I’m going to bend you over and spank that ass of yours making it pink._  
C: _Because my dirty little girl still deserves to get spankings, don’t you. And I’m going to rub that ass over till it’s raw._  
C: _Fuck I want your ass so bad._  
C: _I can’t stop looking at this picture and imagining you coming right now._  
C: _Tell me you came Rach. I need to know. I came for you._

Rachel was utterly amazed he had thought of the same fantasy. Her mouth was open and she was frozen. “Oh my God!”  
She typed quickly.

R: _Omg you’re so fucking dirty Chris. Come down my leg? A fucking cream pie?_  
R: _I loved it. I can’t wait for it to actually happen._  
R: _And yes, I came… for you, Master. I even pictured you spanking me before I read that message. I want it all._

C: _Good girl. My good dirty little girl. When will we chat next?_

Rachel was impressed. She realized she had him wound. But he also had her too. He would be impossible not to think about. She decided to flirt and send a sarcastic comment back.

R: _The premiere. Lol_

C: _Fuck that. The premiere is in three days. You’re too hot to wait for that long. Don’t think I won’t be talking to you before then._

Rachel squealed excitedly to know he still wanted her, kicking her feet against the mattress.  
With a large smile, she responded.

R: _Then I’m looking forward to getting your sexts. Lol_

C: _I know you are. Ttyl and stay dirty._

Rachel put her phone down and let out a stretch, still smiling from ear to ear. _How does that man make me feel so damn good? Ugh._  
She felt her wet cunt squeeze below as she lay and envisioned Chris on top of her.  
She parted her legs and the space between them felt good. Her finger slipped down over her wet panties and she moved her clit.  
 _Once more. Just once more, because he’s so fucking hot._

She closed her eyes smirking and moaned, “Chris, you prick…” she growled.

><

Two days later Rachel was feeling good about herself and the premiere. Most importantly, she was feeling confident about seeing Chris again since they hadn’t stopped texting.  
She had just arrived to the gym when she received another text message.

Chris: _You’re avoiding the question Rach. How many times last night???_

Rachel: _You first._

Rachel waited by a doorway inside the club for his incoming text, smiling to herself like a self-proclaimed idiot.

C: _Twice. Remember when I came watching you, with my fingers in your ass? Fuck, you looked delicious._

Rachel giggled to herself. She started to type but an incoming message came back to her.

C: _Your turn. How many times?_

She decided to finish the original message and add to it.

R: _That was so not cool when you did that Chris. I don’t think the belt was enough to get you back, cause you liked it. Three, again. Lol Thinking about how you made me feel in the deli while you talked dirty in my ear. I almost came then, you know._

C: _You like it when I talk dirty don’t you. I bet I could get you wet now._

R: _I do like your dirty talk. It’s hot. And I don’t doubt you could get me wet – you already have._

C: _You’re wet right now?? Fuck. I wish I was there._

She giggled to herself, she was going to get him hard.

R: _Lol Why? What could you do to me in a gym?_

As she waited almost giggling again, she took a look around and realized she should be working out to get it done. She sighed knowing she needed to disconnect with him.  
Her phone lit up.

C: _I would finger you in the shower. I’d pull your legs apart and fuck you with my fingers against the cold wet tile watching you come. And you’d have to be quiet, because people would be in the same room with us. That’s what I’d do._

Rachel’s face made a pout as she read it. She saw it, and she swore she felt hot liquid in her panties. She wanted it.

R: _How fast can you get here? Lol I really like the sound of that. Let’s put it on the list._

Rachel took another look around and headed for a treadmill. As she was walking, she got another text.

C: _Now you have me thinking about the deli. I had you in there, like I do now. Did you use both hands last night? Or just your fingers, rubbing over that delicious clit?_

Rachel smiled. She started typing as her walk became slower in the gym.

C: _I wanna suck on it. I wanna suck that clit of yours._

Rachel let a moan slip out loud. She wanted that too. She hit send.

R: _Clit, then I pushed inside myself while I came. And the third time I used a toy, thinking it was you._  
R: _I want you to tell me what to do next time. I want you to tell me to finger my insides, and how you want it done._

She stepped onto the treadmill and started entering her information when her phone lit up yet again. She smiled. He just wouldn’t stop, she had him.

C: _You have gotten nasty, haven’t you? I fucking love it._  
C: _Toys? Did you use our vibrator? Or was it something else? A dildo?_

R: _I gtg. I’m at the gym. Text you later. xo_

C: _Fine, but I wanna hear more of those details. We’re not done with this conversation._

Rachel started her run on the treadmill, still smiling. _Oh my God, he is gonna own me. I am in so much trouble._

><

Rachel climbed out of her home shower to see her phone had two new text messages.

Chris: _You gotta tell me more. I’m dying over here. I have so many thoughts running through my head._

12 minutes later…

Chris: _JFC, where are you? I need to know Rach. Come on, it doesn’t take this long at the gym._

Rachel laughed out loud as she stood with wet hair and the towel wrapped around her holding her phone.  
 _Let it go. Let him suffer._  
Her smile became it’s biggest as she placed her phone back down on the bathroom counter and walked into her closet.  
She played it all out in her mind as she got dressed. He was going to give into his temptation and come. There was no way he wouldn’t.

As she was putting on makeup, another incoming message was received.

Chris: _You know you’re not that far from me. I can show up at your house and take you. I know you’d love it. I’m tempted._

Rachel covered her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mind went blank. She swallowed hard. What would she text back?  
 _Do I really want him here? Now? If he got caught by the pap, it would be headline news. Omg. What the hell am i gonna do?_  
She decided to text him back immediately with his threat.

Rachel: _Chris, you wouldn’t want to spoil the anticipation would you? Lol_

Expecting to receive a text message right away, she held her phone. After about thirty seconds, she set it down.  Maybe he was talking to someone, or busy. Or making her sweat on purpose. Toying with her. Of course he was. She didn’t respond to him, now he’s not responding to her. There’s no way he would come over.

Fifteen minutes later she still hadn’t received a text, and she was now in her kitchen grabbing a snack.  
As she ate, she watched the front door carefully, waiting to see his figure through the frosted glass, but nothing.  
 _Just get up and go outside to check. Just go._  
She abruptly got out of her chair, stomped across her floor and opened the front door. She stepped out onto her driveway and all was empty but her car. She thought herself stupid, huffed and closed the door as she stepped back inside.  
 _He is making you look and feel like an idiot. See what he’s done? Lame._

She couldn’t put it off any longer and grabbed her phone.

Rachel: _Chris, where r u? You’ve never not returned my texts. Are you seriously thinking of coming over here? What about the photographers?_

She set her phone back down and walked away. She needed something to do. She couldn’t let the stress get to her. She took her phone, grabbed a script off one of the shelves and started to read.

By the time she knew it, another fourty-five minutes had past. The ding of a new text message caught her attention.  
Still half enthralled in the script, she gracefully picked up her phone.

Chris: _Hesitation will not be tolerated. My good girl has been bad and needs to be punished. Open your front door._


	16. Back At It Pt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sexting for a few days, Chris has had enough, making a decision to show up at Rachel’s home, planning to act on everything they’ve been sexting.

[ ](https://thewife101.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/wpid-2015-07-24-13-56-20.png)

As Chris waited impatiently at the door he spun his ball cap to the side and looked through the frosted glass in front of him. He quickly turned around to make sure no photographers had seen him and continued to wait for some sort of a sign to know that Rachel knew he was there.  
He received a text message as his phone vibrated in his hand.

Rach: _You didn’t. There’s no way you’re here. The premiere is tomorrow._

Chris smiled devilishly and started to text back quickly. She was there, and she knew he was too.

Chris: _I brought my red belt. Open the door._

He looked up and placed his hand against the glass of the door to block the sun and shade his eyes, trying to spy any kind of movement through it. Peering into her house for any sign of her he saw no movement. He knew she must have felt intimidated, but he also knew she wasn’t refusing, or saying their safe word. He started typing again, smiling.

Chris: _Have you been dirty? I hope so. You know I’m going to check the smell of those sweet little fingers._

He took another look around her driveway, adjusting his cap back to its proper position. He started to get very impatient, placing his wrist on the doorframe and leaning into it and looked down at the door knob. _What are the chances she left this open?_ He smirked to himself. _No fuckin’ way._

Chris: _Your door isn’t unlocked, is it? You wouldn’t leave your front door open, would you?_

This time, he didn’t wait for a response. He touched the door knob, making it click between his fingers, turning it slowly to see if it would open; it did. Everything was falling into place. Smiling, he took slow steps inside, peering into her beautiful clean white home. Most of it was an open space. He could see the beginning of the kitchen to the far left, and a sitting area even further into the house, but to the right. Walls were blocking his view from seeing anything else on either side. The house smelled clean, and it was completely pin drop quiet. He turned and closed the door behind him, being as quiet possible and listening carefully for any kind of movement.

He set his keys down on the front entrance table and called out, “Rach, I know you’re here. You wanna play cat and mouse? Is that how it’s gonna be? You want me to find you? To chase you? Make you squeak?”

No sign of her anywhere as he waited for a response. Still smiling, he slid off his jacket and shoes, mumbling to himself, “And fuck you into oblivion…”

He stepped into the house, peering everywhere for her, ready to immediately take her. He was making his way to the kitchen to hang his coat on the back of a chair when he spoke into the empty house again. “Raaach… where are you? I’m gonna find you and wrap this belt around that neck of yours, just like you asked, and just like we both want.” He unlooped the belt from his pants and just as he pulled it off, he received another text message.

Rach: _Cat and mouse it is, so come and find me. I’ll be ready for you. I’ve been waiting a long time to see you, babe._

He snickered. She was close. “Oh fuck– you’re dead. You’re fuckin’ dead you little witch. You hated when I called you that. You’re sooo on you dirty little girl.” He was smiling as he spoke.  
“You fuckin’ want this, for me to chase you, you little devil. It’s on. You are going to get fucked hard little girl.” He halted in his place again, waiting to hear her slip up and make any kind of sound, but he heard nothing. And then his cell phone went off again.

Rach: _Was that a warning? lol I WANT you to fuck me hard and MAKE me squeak._

“Oh don’t you worry–” The sound of quick thumping footsteps cut him off and he looked up. He could have sworn he heard them come from the sitting area. He quickly took the few steps into the area to see a script open on the table, and an indent of where she had been sitting on the sofa. _She was so close_ , he thought to himself.  
He looked up to see a carpeted staircase, immediately thinking– bedroom. He took a quick peek around the area to make sure she wasn’t anywhere else on that floor.

“Raaacheeell…” he teased. “The cat will find the mouuuse…” He was sure she went up the stairs.  
“I’m coming to fuck you, I’m going to slam into your ass sweetheart. Be ready for your Master to claim you again…” He made sure to have a tease about his voice as he made his way up the stairs.

As Chris crept carefully up the carpeted stairs, he had to comment on her home. “Such a nice clean home for a dirty girl.” And he scoffed. “The mouse isn’t hiding in the bedroom, is it? If you’re in the bedroom, you would know to be ready for me, wouldn’t you Rach…”

At the top of the stairs, he noticed a long hallway with many doors. Some were open, some were closed. He stopped and listened carefully hearing quiet distant shuffling. He walked slowly to the far end of the hall, listening to the movement, and before he could speak, he heard a moan. His eyes peeled open as he immediately imagined her toying with herself, legs sprawled and a view to die for. He closed his eyes quickly and prayed, “please God… “

He came to the door where he heard the movement and a whimper came from inside. She was definitely pleasuring herself somehow. Chris’ mouth dropped open as he popped his head into the room.

What he saw made him feel weak.  
Rachel was on her extra large bed, naked with her knees in the air, conveniently located at the foot. Her hand was between her legs and she was rubbing her clit rapidly with her fingers. She moaned long and strong as he entered the room speechless. His breath was heavy as he watched her work over herself. He would give anything to smell and taste her sweet cunt, and here she was baring it to him.

With the belt still in his hand, he fell to his knees and slowly crawled to the edge of her bed while she played. He knew she could hear the belt loops jingle together as they slid across the floor, and his faint shuffling as he crawled to her. His eyes never left her fingers. He watched as she moved forcefully, slowing down and speeding up. Then sliding her middle finger down between her plump lips, gathering wet and circling her clit again. The closer he got to her pussy, the more detail he could see. Before he knew it, he was inches from it, facing it in its entirety as she toyed with herself. He took a deep breath in as he watched, smelling her for the first time in months. She was even better than what he had remembered.

“Chris…” she whined. “Mmm, I’ve been waiting for you… it feels so good.”

Chris exhaled onto her pussy, trying to make her feel the heat from his breath. He could barely speak as he watched her pink swollen flesh as she rolled her clit. “Rach,” he exhaled. “I could just…”

His face became closer and closer to her sprawled lips as he took in her scent again with a large inhale, watching her fingers move vigorously over her clit.

She moaned again, “Yeah…” asking him for what he wanted to say.

He smelled her over and over again, making himself light headed. He watched as her sap slowly dripped down her insides, as it screamed for him to lap it up. “Rach, oh my God…” Chris licked his lips and came in even closer, no less than an inch from her wet pussy as he waited for her direction, torturing himself and keeping this moment to remember. She slowly slid her middle finger down again between her juicy lips, this time entering herself as far as she could. Chris breathed on the back of her hand as he watched in amazement. She pulled her middle finger out and he saw it glisten. “Oh fuck…” he breathed, licked his lips and swallowed.

Rachel whined, and he heard a slight overtone of desperation. To his knowledge she still hadn’t looked up at him.

“I need to…” he added, not quite begging yet.

She exhaled and finally gave him the order, her voice was loud and strong. “Fucking dive Chris.”

Chris placed his hands under her thighs and cradled them, stood on his knees and dove. With her fingers still circling her clit, Chris’ tongue stretched, licking slowly between her pussy lips. It slid up ever so gently, pushing her lips apart as he licked with the tip of his tongue, tasting only. She let a burst of air out as his tongue moved on her, getting forceful quickly. He started to use the whole thing on her slippery, wet and luscious flesh. He could feel she had eased up on her clit as she enjoyed his tongue lick the insides of her pussy. He moved his tongue slowly and cautiously over her flesh, enjoying all of the sweet taste she had provided. As she pulled her fingers away, she could feel more hot juice flow from inside her cunt, giving him more liquid to lick up from her lips. Moan after small moan escaped her, and her hands came over her head as he teased her.

She made small gasps as she let him take over her pleasure. “Oh God…” she breathed. “Yes… yeah… eat me. Oh God Chris… eat my pussy… take it… fucking eat…”

Chris’ lips came down onto Rachel’s pussy and engulfed her entirely with her consent. One of his hands went to her thighs, forcing them apart and open up for him. She whined as he sucked off, making a smacking sound. Her hips involuntarily pushed into his face as he ate her, and licked and sucked every last drop she had prepared for him. Another smack was heard as he sucked her lips into his mouth, only having his tongue dive deep between her lips again, and collecting all of her juice she was producing.

“Mmm…” he moaned as he had her in his mouth and he sucked again and again quickly.

Rachel’s head lifted and she moaned back, looking at him for the first time. “Chris! Oh God!” Her hips bucked up, and Chris forced her back down onto the bed beneath her. He saw the pout in her face as she begged him to mercifully give her what she wanted – to come. He looked back at her, feeling his dilated pupils with an animal instinct. He had her right where he wanted.

Rachel’s lips formed a small ‘o’ and she pouted as he buried his tongue inside her. Her body tensed and Chris growled into her. His hands gripped her flesh, and hers flew to his fingers that were holding her down.

“Yeah! Oh God Chris!” Her head flew back and Chris pulled out slowly. She could feel his hot tongue push into her again and again. She started to move back into his mouth, forcing herself onto his thick and slick erect tongue. She humped as he allowed it, watching over her body as she had sex with him orally.

“Fuck me! Yeah!” She cried out. Her hips moved faster as she felt him smile against her lower lips, slightly pulling back from them. Her hands rushed to his head and she pulled him into her, but he denied it.

“CHRIS! PLEAAASE!”

He pulled away entirely and spoke directly onto her cunt. “What do you call me?”

She couldn’t speak fast enough and screamed it all. “Master! Please let me come! Chris please! My master! Fuck me with your tongue!”

As he got onto his knees, he growled at her. “Hang on tight you _dirty, filthy, fucking_ little girl…”

He forcefully pulled her by her hips and stood with them in his arms. The back of Rachel’s neck was on the mattress supporting her, as she held onto his hands that were gripping her flesh. As he stood, her knees came over his shoulders, and he could see the excitement in her face as he basically had lifted her off the bed. Before she could speak, his mouth covered the insides of her pussy and he took her clit into his mouth, sucking hard.

He listened to Rachel gasp below him, frantically moving and wriggling in his arms, astounded by the position and his strength, knowing he meant for her to come this way. He swallowed while he sucked and finally eased up, only to flick his tongue on her erect skin without mercy. Rachel’s head came up repeatedly, while Chris held her weight entirely.

“Fuuuck! Chriiis!” as she started to come in his mouth.

She made inhumane noises as he forced it out of her hard. He watched her face contort as he used all of his oral capabilities he had on her, sucking and pulling and licking, all while tightly holding her body against his. Finally she started to scream as her orgasm reached a boiling point.

“GOD!!” Was all she could mutter from the powerful spasm between her legs that made her whole body convulse.

Chris could feel her spasm in his arms, as her body was still tense trying unsuccessfully to hold it in. Short bursts of air and moans came from her mouth as her head fell back onto the bed. Chris watched her the whole time as he gave her what she wanted. He could have sworn she was hyperventilating.

Her breathing started to come back down as her clit became soft in his mouth. He moaned on her to make sure he had gotten every bit of orgasm and energy from her that he needed for the next few moments when he would put her down. She held her breath again, squirming and bucking in his face, as he relentlessly made her tired.

Finally, she became limp in his arms and he slowly placed her back on the bed. He watched her head roll and her eyes were closed as he quickly removed his t-shirt. After it hit the floor, he placed his baseball cap back on his head, but backwards. His hands flew to his pants as he watched her moan softly on the bed with her eyes closed, tipping his head in enjoyment and making sure she was still out of it.

“Chris…” she breathlessly said, but it was too late. He already had the belt in his hands and he was kneeling over her. He saw her opened eyes just as he placed the belt under her neck. “It’s your turn to wear this.”  
She smiled as he tightened it around her throat, looping it and bringing the long end to the side.

He swept the side of her face gently with the back of his fingers, speaking softly and calmly. “Surprisingly, you’re the best deep throater I’ve ever met. And I’ve had this fantasy tucked away for a long time.”

Carefully, he placed his knees on either side of her head, positioning himself over her. He grabbed the back of her head and some hair as he spoke, guiding her to his hard-on. “The safe word is sunlight. But for now, just tap my thighs.”

He noticed a sense of rebellion in her eyes, and he could see she used every bit of energy she had left to speak. “You’re such a fucker.”

Chris paused, taken aback by her comment, but it didn’t make sense because she already knew there would be punishment. She was pushing his buttons. “Oh you fuckin’ dirty–” He carefully but quickly pushed his cock into her open mouth. His tip hit the back of her throat telling him she had closed her throat, blocking his entrance.

Pushing in and trying again, he grunted at the limit she gave, knowing she was being stubborn.  
She was looking up into his eyes, arms under his legs, and mouth filled as far as he could fill it. Even though she wasn’t resisting, he still had control of her head. “Open your throat Rach, you can do better than that…”

Chris slid in and out slowly as he felt her relax. “Good girl.” He pushed her threshold slowly, watching her eyes for any kind of a signal. He kept her head in his hands as he pushed inside her mouth with his hips, and brought her open mouth onto him using her head for leverage. He gasped as he watched the sight below, using her mouth the way he had wanted to, as he had fantasized about it for so long. Rach was doing an excellent job, not once pulling back or gagging.

Lost in the face-fuck, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, quickly returning to the safety protocol of watching her for signs of discomfort. He shook his head and barely spoke as he pushed in as deep as he could, slowly. “That’s my girl. My fucking _diiirty_ girl. You’ll take what your Master gives you.”

“Mmm…” was her response in approval, as she closed her eyes and allowed him to protrude inside her parted lips.

Chris turned his head as he did the work, feeling her moving tongue on the lower side and her teeth softly grazing his sides. He gasped as he felt he would come soon. _Time for a position change_ , he thought.

Pulling out again, he placed her head back down on the bed. His open hands went to either side of her head as she swallowed and swallowed trying to rid the excess fluid her mouth had created. “You fuckin’ ready for this?” He asked eagerly.

With an open mouth, she nodded quickly, and with her consent, he was inside her throat again, but faster this time. His fist gripped the loose end of the leash as he lowered himself into her mouth repeatedly. He gasped as his head flew back in amazement.

“Good fucking girl. Lemme fuck that face…” he growled.

Her slippery mouth was easy for him to slide in and out of, as she held it wide for him. Moving quickly, he bounced, causing the mattress beneath them to constantly spring. “Oh Jesus Christ…” he breathed.

He looked down to see Rachel eying him with intent. “Mmm…” she hummed again, causing Chris to feel another hint of his orgasm. “Fuuuck…” He knew he had to change positions yet again. Chris abruptly pulled out of her mouth and backed off.

As he did, Rachel gasped once and swallowed hard, licking her lips and smiling, waiting for direction.  
Chris got off the bed and re-adjusted his backwards cap, placing any stray hairs back under it, preparing as quickly as possible, then took her naked hips into his hands and flipped her onto her stomach. Rachel laughed out loud. “Chris! Oh my God!”

“Fours!” He instantly called back with a smile.

He watched as she came to the realization of what was next. Her eyes rolled and she slowly got into position on her hands and knees. “Well this is original,” she muttered.

Chris’ hand came down hard onto her ass cheek with a smack, making a snapping sound in the bedroom.  
“FUCK!” She cried back with a smile.

“You hesitated with me earlier. Hesitation will not be tolerated.”

His other hand came to her other cheek and he smacked her just as hard on the other. “JESUS CHRIS!” She whined.

“You’re back-talking. And I know that _you know_ better than that.”

He started to rub her cheeks firmly, giving comfort from the sting and also allowing him to feel her over for himself. “Remember who’s in charge here.”

She let out a whimper mixed with a laugh and bowed her head. She gasped and her ass moved in his hands as she enjoyed his thorough touch. “Again.”  
He had barely heard her.

“You dirty–” and a smack, “little–” another smack, “girl.” And yet another, all followed by grimaces and jumps of excitement from her. Chris eagerly rubbed his hand over her flesh where it was now pink. “Oh God, I missed this ass so much…”

As his fingertips trailed off her skin, they came to her crack and gently slid down her middle over her anus, where Rachel hissed, then moaned. He felt it squeeze as he gently teased her. He looked up to see Rachel’s mouth hanging open. His fingertips circled her ridges, watching and feeling them move, watching her face as she silently begged.

He took his time speaking, prolonging the tease. “I remember fucking this. This beautiful pink ass hole of yours. It was so tight. And you took everything I pumped into you, didn’t you…”

Rachel whined and her ass started to move back and forth in front of him.

“Yeah, you want me to fuck it again, don’t you…”

“Oh God!” He heard.

His fingers still teasing her, he smiled and enjoyed her whining under his power. “Let’s save that for next time. I wanna hear you beg for that later.”

“Oh God Chris–Master! Please…”

Smiling, his fingers wandered down further to her wet pink lips. Chris’ two fingers dipped between them and he toyed gently. “So fucking wet, oh God Rach, I missed this pussy too. I missed it the most.” His fingers spread as he toyed with her, finding her clit and rubbing over it hard only once. As she trembled in front of him, he pulled them back up over her whole crack, where his hands came up onto her flesh again, spreading her cheeks and rubbing her down again. Rachel moaned.

“You like this? Being used? Being toyed with?”

He saw Rachel’s mouth pop open and she turned back to look at him. “Yes, I like this. You can use me anytime Chris. Master.”

Her words set him off into an animal instinct and he couldn’t put it off any longer. His voice was deep and dark. “Come here.”

Rachel back peddled with her hands until she was on her knees. He took the leash and pulled on it, making her neck open, then pushed her neck open even further with the other, looking it over before he licked her skin. “Beg me to fuck you,” he whispered. His teeth came down and he took a small bit of flesh in his mouth and let it slide between his teeth.

“Please fuck me Master,” Rachel could barely speak with her head pulled back. Her arms were relaxed at her sides as he had his way with her.

Chris French kissed where he had bit her, and sloppily kept his mouth against her skin as he pushed his erection into her lower back. “Again, say it again.”

Rachel was breathing heavily, and he could feel her chest rise and fall with excitement. “Fuck me. Please fuck me Chris… I want it hard. Give it to me hard. Use me…” Chris held back his own moan as he listened to her beg through a stressed throat pull. “… fuck me. Please give it to me, Master. Please…”

“Whose are you, who do you belong to…” he growled as he lifted his head and watched her mouth as she spoke.

“I’m yours Chris. I’m your dirty little girl.”

Chris gripped the leash tightly and his other hand turned her chin. His open mouth came down onto hers and they ravaged each others tongues as he held her face. They broke free from each other only to let out heavy breaths, returning to a more powerful kiss each time. He pulled her chin away ending their kisses and looked at her mouth. Her lips were red with his harsh ravage. Her mouth hung open ready for more. “Fours, up and away _and_ spread… and hang onto something.”

He released his grip on her chin and she immediately bent forward. As she turned, the side of her face hit the mattress, and her arms gracefully extended over her head, twisting her arms together, clinging her own fingers in knots. Her knees spread little by little until she was comfortable with her self-supporting position.

Without speaking, Chris took himself in his hand and slid up and down her wet crevice, finding the right spot pushing in slowly, almost as if it was partially torture. He closed his eyes, truly enjoying the tight hole that had waited patiently for him. Pulling out just as slowly, he heard Rachel gasp once. He pushed in faster the next time, and pulled out even faster. He hesitated the third time, gathering the leash and making the slack tight, placing both his hands back on the pink flesh of her ass and pumped into her hard once. Her whole body jerked with the push, but she made no vocalizations. Chris tested her and thrusted yet again with force. He watched as her hair bounced for him, but still no noise from Rachel.

“The cat wants to hear the mouse squeak,” and before she could answer, he pushed again, and again, and again hard into her cunt from behind.

Finally, she let out a stressed but pleasured moan. “You bastard!” She called back.

Chris rammed her quickly, holding onto the leash and her hips tight. Rachel started to make constant noise. He could heard the thrill in her voice as she bounced against him, holding her long moan on purpose. “Oooh God!” She called back.

“Good girl,” he said calmly as he fucked her hard. He doubted she could hear him over her high pitched noises.

Chris’ free hand came down and smacked her pink ass, but she was unmoved by it. He hit her again, but the fuck was so powerful, she barely noticed the spanking. Chris smiled, and made individual thrusts. He gripped the leash and used it for leverage. “Good. Fucking. Girl. Take. It. All.” He let a moan slip, then another, and another. He was coming quickly. “Jesus Christ Rach… holy fuuuck!”

His thrusts became increasingly rhythmic as he pushed into her, listening to her long moans that bounced with her whole body. Her voice cracked once and made Chris go past the point of no return.  
Breath after breath was released with each spill into her cunt. He opened his eyes to see Rachel’s head up and back, needing more slack on the leash. With his come-down, he loosened his grip and lowered his head out of breath, as did Rachel.

He asked quietly, “Gimme my cream pie… I wanna see it…”

Rachel moaned with a closed mouth, his red belt hanging loosely around her neck and her face buried in her arms. He felt her relax on his softening cock inside her. Chris slowly backed away and watched as thick white liquid seeped and spilled out from between her beautiful pink lips. He pulled her cheeks apart for a better view as she pushed it all out, still on her knees.

“Ah God…” Chris leaned down and kissed one of her pink ass cheeks gently, then fell onto his back by her side, his cap falling off in the process. He took it in his hand and held it, watching Rachel turn over slowly and lay next to him.

Their chests rose and fell with each breath that seemed to get slower with each passing moment.  
Chris turned his head to look at Rachel. Her face lit up instantly. He snickered and they laughed at the same time. He placed the cap over her face and she quickly put it on her own head, the right way, leash still loose around her neck.  
She sighed. “Did ya check your phone yet?”

Confused, Chris turned his head completely to her. “What?”

“You got a text while you fucked me stupid. I swear, I heard it buzz.”

Chris sighed and got off the bed, stepping around the foot, grabbing his pants on the floor. He scrambled inside the pockets while Rachel seemed to get more comfortable on the bed watching him.

The incoming text message was from his manager:

_Press conference scheduled for 1pm tomorrow before the premiere. Let me know you got this message._

“There’s another press conference scheduled for tomorrow before the premiere,” he looked up at her. “Did you know about this?”

Rachel appeared to be confused. “No, I had no clue.” Just then Rachel’s phone beeped. She reached for it on her bedside table. Chris watched her facial expression as she nodded and rolled her eyes. “I do now. Fuck. I hate those things.”

Chris smirked at her, standing naked at the foot of her bed. He started to text. He spoke while his fingers flew over his onscreen keyboard.  
“Well… we could always find… some way to work together on that… anxiety thing.”

Before she could respond, he heard another beep from her phone.

Chris: _Where’s our vibrator? We’re going to need it tomorrow. ;)_

**The End**


End file.
